The Accounts of Rayden
by redsrock
Summary: What would have happened if both the main character and Uriel Septim died in the sewers, along with all of the Blades officers?  What would have happened if the Amulet of Kings fell into the hand of an “innocent” but hidden bystander? Find out now...
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This story takes place just nine days after Uriel Septim's assassination, with a unique twist. I am taking the Main Quest and I am remaking it with my own version. What would have happened if both the main-character and Uriel Septim died in the sewers, along with all of the Blades officers? What would have happened if the Amulet of Kings fell into the hand of an "innocent" but hidden bystander?

The Accounts of Rayden

CHAPTER ONE

I wouldn't even have been able to get into the sewers if it wasn't for that foolish Imperial Guard, who, after a few too many bottles of ale, carelessly dropped his heavy set of iron keys lying so temptingly upon the hard wood floor. I was sitting in the tavern, minding my own business. I had planned on settling in for the night, but when I saw that gleaming shine coming from the keys, I knew my night had only just begun.

My name is Rayden, Bosmer and freelance thief of the Imperial City. I am a mere twenty-seven years of age, yet I am capable of many things even veteran thieves cannot accomplish. What, do you think of me as a boastful young brat? I will not argue with you, I am indeed confident of my abilities, but I guess I'll have to prove that to you. Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough.

When I first saw the keys I assumed someone else would pick them up and hand them back to the officer as a sign of good will, possibly a way to kiss up to the Imperials, just like everyone seemed to be so keen of doing. But alas, my inner prayers were answered and nobody but I witnessed the keys fall to the floor. So I left my seat and walked out the door, slyly scooping down to pick the keys up on my way.

At first I wasn't sure what to do with them. There were so many keys hanging from the iron ring, more than fifteen in fact. There were hundreds of places I thought about going to in order to get my hands on whatever I wanted, but one place stood out more than any other: the sewers under the prison. I had heard many a story about how there was a secret passageway to hidden chambers, were rooms were filled with lost and hidden treasures. From my understanding the sewer was not guarded by one soul, meaning it was probably my safest option, as well as my most prosperous.

I left the tavern and headed straight for the sewers entrance, which was just a bit northeast from the city. There, I fumbled through the keys, and thankfully, just as I had originally hoped, one of them opened the large-barred gate that was standing between me and my soon to be treasures.

I stepped inside the damp sewers and walked around for a few minutes, trying to find my way to the secret chambers. The rats were making things difficult, not to mention the goblins. They were extremely difficult to sneak around. After not finding anything of interest for an hour I was beginning to think that the stories must have been false, but then I faintly heard a metal door opening to the west, and the sound seemed as if it was not too far from where I was standing.

I quietly ran to where I heard the sound, and sure enough a door had been opened, and you won't even begin to believe who I saw. The Emperor himself, Uriel Septim, was being led by a Redguard Blade, and some other person who looked to be an inmate of the prison itself. I made that assumption because he was wearing raggedy clothes, and his wrists had irons on them. But the inmate was too far in the back, making it impossible to see what race he was. Obviously the Emperor was an Imperial, everyone knows that. And Baurus's race was certainly visible thanks to obvious circumstances. As for the inmate, I never did get a look at his face. What happened next went so fast I'm still a bit dazed…

No more than ten seconds after spotting the three, a rustled noise came from their right side. Suddenly men and women wearing scarlet red robes and hoods appeared almost out of nowhere, and for whatever reason a small battle immediately commenced.

It was all so confusing and wild. I didn't know what to do, so I simple hid around a corner, but carefully peeking my head out so that I could see all the action. The Redguard was taking on two opponents at once, and the inmate had already been slain by one of the red-robed.

Uriel Septim had attempted to run away but one of the robed shot a spell his way, hitting him square in the back. A humongous cloud of magic surfaced through the air, and somehow a necklace flew from the Emperor's body, hitting the wall right next my face. I assumed the necklace was a simple, but expensive, piece of jewelry. But, when I picked the item up, I realized it was none other than the Amulet of Kings, THE Amulet of Kings!

I looked back, expecting to see the robed men running towards me, but instead they were running towards the fallen body of the Emperor. The Redguard had taken down his own opponents, and was then rushing over to the Emperor to protect him from the two remaining opponents.

Without hesitating I picked up the necklace and ran away, but before I did that I took one last glance at the battle. The Redguard was on the ground with an axe sticking from the side of his head, and the Emperor was lying unprotected on the hard stoned floor, with both of his frail hands in the air, shielding himself from the two remaining robed men.

"Tell us where the Amulet is!" Yelled one of the robed men. When the Emperor did not respond to their commands they simply stuck a sword through his chest and into his heart, ending the long lived life of Cyrodiil's leader. I watched in horror as Uriel's hands fell to the ground and slammed against the floor. The robed men began searching the area, and that's when I finally left the place.

Now, nine days later, I stand here in an old worn-out cabin, deep in the woods west of Cheydinhal. I sit here with the Amulet of Kings in hand, and I'm trying to figure out what to do. It only took one day for a total transformation of the Empire to take place. After what took place in the sewers, thousands of red-robed figures showed up in the Imperial City, led by an Altmer who called himself "Mankar Camoran". He claimed to be the leader of the cult he called "The Mythic Dawn".

I was in that same tavern where I found the keys when Mankar and his cultists arrived. The death of the Emperor had not yet been spread, since I was the only witness to the deaths, and I surely was too afraid to tell anyone. I was trying to keep myself out of trouble, but then again that would impossible as long as I had the Amulet of Kings still in my possession.

A fight broke out in the city. The guards and citizens banded together to fight the Mythic Dawn, but it was of no use. Apparently Mankar had several men inside the Imperial City who were working for him. That and the fact that the Imperial Legion was greatly outnumbered benefited to the Mythic Dawn's easy victory. Since then Mankar has taken the throne, and his men are looking for the Amulet, which I of course have in hand.

I had left the city before I was rounded up by Mankar's men, and like I told you before, I am now residing in my hidden cabin. It is not hidden by magical powers, but the trees certainly provide help in hiding from the outside world.

I was looking at the amulet closely, examining every last detail of the famed jewel. It was rather heavy for a piece of jewelry, seemingly a little over 1 pound in weight. The gold chain was supposed to wrap around the wearer's neck, and in the middle of the amulet itself was a gigantic, red, ruby-like gem, which was absolutely stunning. Around that gem were eight smaller jewels, all different colors. The amulet was truly a magnificent item, but unfortunately it had some magical powers conjured in it as well.

I say this because when I tried to put the amulet on my own neck, it simply fell off. It never would stay on and I was getting quite furious about the whole situation. That's when I paid a "visit" to the bookstore in the Imperial City, after-hours if you know what I mean. While there I discovered a book about the Amulet of Kings, and in its contents I learned that only a legitimate heir to the Septim bloodline may wear the amulet.

And now, again I say for the third time, here I am sitting in my cabin trying to figure out what to do with my new found treasure. For a while I had thought about giving the jewel to Mankar, for I had foolishly thought he might have given me a hundred heaps of gold for it. But after thinking a bit more clearly, I came to my senses and realized the elf was way too cunning. He would never have given me anything in return; he would have simply tricked me somehow. I do not know the man personally, but I could just tell what kind of man he was by looking at the way he talked.

Ever since the Mythic Dawn's battle was won in the Imperial City, I've been here in my cabin, for fear of my life. I do not want to give the amulet up anymore, I've made that decision. To be honest with you I don't really care about anyone else, but I do not want to see Cyrodiil run by a bunch of cult members and their fanatic leader. Obviously they want the amulet for something, but I'm just not sure what. Right now I'm trying to think of who might be able to help me. Perhaps there is someone who can help me destroy the gem, or perhaps destroying the item isn't what I should do. Back in the bookstore, I read something about that the Amulet of Kings light the Dragonfires, whatever that meant. I don't know what to make of all this, but surely there is someone in this land that can help me; someone who is wiser that I in that sort of business.

At that moment I remembered hearing about an old Imperial who lived in a priory south of Chorrol. I knew not his occupation, but only that he had something to do with the Empire. His identity was supposed to have been kept a secret from all, but thankfully for me I was a nosey little thief. I decided that paying this man a visit would definitely help my cause, but of course I really didn't what my cause was at the moment…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Before I left I made sure I had all I would need to accompany me on my journey to the West Weald. It wasn't nothing much, because a good thief never carried more than he had to, because he, or she I suppose, wants to stay silent and move as quick and agile as possible. And the more things a thief carries, the more noise they will make and the more slowly they will move.

The only items I had where ten lock picks, a silver short sword, a silver bow with iron silver arrows, and a small pouch containing maps of every city in Cyrodiil. I used to have a huge map of the regions as well, but I lost it somewhere long ago. And of course I had the amulet, tucked safely away in my left pants pocket.

Now, if I asked you what I was wearing you would probably say a black robe with a black hood to go with it, am I right? Well you would be terribly wrong with that statement. That is completely cliché and I absolutely hate it when I hear people claim that all the best thieves wear black. There is no fact to that opinion, thus meaning "opinion", one that is full of nothing but horse manure, very smelly horse manure.

In fact, I actually try to blend in with the people around me, because I am a thief that is not afraid to steal in the light of day. I wear whatever suits me at the time, whether it be a simple blue robe, or even an expensive doublet. Staying comfortable is what matters to me, that's all. Right now I am wearing huntsmans leather pants, along with a dark green shirt. And finally I'm wearing an old pair of brown quilted shoes, so I can sneak around silently, and a dark brown green hood as well.

After double checking to make sure I had everything I would need, I set out to the North West, towards Chorrol. I did not bring any food with me because it would only weigh me down, plus I would have had to bring a sack with me, and I really didn't want the burden of that. I'd just eat somewhere along the way, at an inn or something.

Just a few minutes after I left the house rain began pouring down from the gray clouded sky. It was already dark, a little after eight o'clock in the evening, and the rain was making it even more difficult to travel. I could barely see in front of me, but I did see about ten torches or so that seemed not too far ahead of me, up on a hill.

I quietly ascended up the slope until I reached the top, where I hid behind a large wet boulder, carefully poking my head out to see who the torches' owners were. Just as I had feared, it was yet again another Mythic Dawn patrol. Ever since Mankar had taken over he's had his men spread all across the land, no doubt in search for the amulet.

Now that I think about, I was very surprised the Council had not intervened with what was going on. Perhaps they were talking with Mankar, trying to come to a compromise with the elf, but if he was anything like I thought he was they were wasting their time. He wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted, and the scary part is that I don't know what that is.

It's not surprising that the other countries haven't sent aid, for they are likely too afraid to do so, especially if the Mythic Dawn has not yet set foot on their own territory. Plus, the Empire's reputation isn't actually positive. We've made quiet a few enemies and unfortunately that's going to hurt us dearly in this time of need. The other cities of Cyrodiil had to have been overrun by the Mythic Dawn. Since the Legion was so soundly defeated in the Imperial City, I would have a hard time believing one of the smaller cities could fend off the cult horde.

And now, back to the Mythic Dawn patrol. They were walking southward, thankfully in the opposite direction of my destination. I was hoping to hear them say something, possibly a clue to why they are taking over, but no, nothing but silence was what I received. So I waited for them to pass, and once they were out of sight I continued on my way.

The rain never did stop that night, and by dawn I was completely drenched from head to toe. The rain had come down so hard, and at an unusual sort of horizontal angle, the water splashed onto my face the entire time. It was a miserable trip indeed, but oh well. Nature is nature, there's no controlling the weather. Well, actually there is, by using some sort of magical book or something, according to some crazy woman up in Chorrol I heard about. But that's a whole different story in itself.

At about nine o'clock in the morning, I spotted a small inn. I had been traveling through the forests the entire time, rather than the road where I could easily spotted, and I was very surprised to have seen the inn in the first place. But apparently I must've been traveling closer to the road than I had originally thought, because the inn was on the edge of a dirt path.

I walked inside the building and saw four people, two who posed a major threat. There was a Breton inn keeper, who was busy talking to an elderly Imperial man, and then there were two Mythic Dawn members, sitting at a table in the left corner. When I saw them I immediately wanted to turn and leave, but unfortunately they saw me, and I couldn't take a chance of leaving so soon. It would be too suspicious.

Instead, I walked up to the keeper and asked for a room for the day. I paid the Breton ten gold pieces and took my key. While I turned to walk up the stairs, I noticed the Dawn members were watching me closely, too close for my comfort. So rather than walk up stairs, I changed my mind and sat at a table after ordering a round of ale. I wanted to see if the Dawn did anything while I sat there. I wanted to see if they kept watching me. If I was lucky, they would cease with their stares, but something told me that wasn't going to happen. I had no doubt in my mind the Dawn were going around questioning everyone in the land. And since they had not yet contacted me, it appeared my turn was soon to come.

For ten minutes I sat and drank, saying a few words every so often to the keeper and his friend. I did not want to look too fishy, so I figured talking a bit would only help. After another five minutes they were still eying me, and now they were starting to whisper. It was time to act.

I got up from my seat and walked up the stairs. Just as I had thought they would, the Dawn members got from their seat as well, and I could sense that they were following me. When I got up the stairs, I hid around the corner, waiting for the two robed men, for I already had a plan.

I quietly unsheathed my short sword and stood waiting. Then, when the first one arrived, I quickly shoved the blade through his stomach and shoved him back into his partner, and they both fell down the stairs. The man that I had stabbed was dead, and he was on top of the other. The remaining robed man was having a difficult time getting up, so I took advantage of the situation. He tried to cast a spell at me but it missed by at least two feet. Swiftly I got out my long bow and flung an arrow that hit the man dead in the forehead.

The keeper and his friend ran from their positions and examined the dead bodies, as if they had belief that they might still be alive. When they checked their pulses and realized they were dead, they looked up at me with a horror struck expression.

"What on earth did you do that for, you dumb fool? Don't you know who you just killed?" The keeper of the inn was totally horrified by what I had done, but the old man had not a clue of what was going. He didn't know I was holding the Amulet of Kings in my possession, but I couldn't blame him.

I said nothing to the two, but walked down the stairs, snatching up by blade from the assassin's stomach as I went. I was going to leave the place but the keeper grabbed my left shoulder and turned me around, rather violently I might say. The move took my by surprise and with a fast move I brought my blade up to the man's throat, holding it in place only mere centimeters from his skin.

Again I said nothing, only because I didn't want to compromise my position. I didn't want to take chance on saying something I shouldn't. Letting anyone know of what I was carrying would be suicide. Talos knows they would go to the nearest Dawn member and tell them of my whereabouts. Now that I thought about it, the keeper and his friend just might do that anyway. Great, now I had a decision to make.

Do I kill them and eliminate the chance of being ratted out? Or do I let them go and I hope they aren't a bunch of old snitches? It wasn't that I was afraid of killing them, I have no conscience as far as I'm concerned, hence my occupation as a thief, but I didn't want to spill any blood that wasn't absolutely necessary. After all, I am no murderer. I steal valuables, not life.

Ultimately I decided to let the men go; I'd just have to hope they'd keep their mouths shut. So I took the blade away from his throat, glared into his eyes for a few seconds, and then left before anything else could happen. I would not be stopping the entire day. Something told me the men wouldn't stay silent for long, so I had to get to priory before I was caught.

I marched for nearly five more hours, through the thick trees of the forest of course, and along the way I encountered no other patrols, only a few deer and a couple of wolves, whom I was successfully able to sneak around without bringing attention to myself.

Finally I arrived at a place where there were two buildings. One looked to be a house, and the other a chapel. I read a small wooded sign that said: Weynon Priory. I was going to walk up to the building and knock on the door, but there wasn't one. Instead there was only an open entrance leading inside.

I walked through space and saw that the place was totally trashed. Books, bowls and other items were lying everywhere. Loose leaflets of paper were taking up most of the floor, and I noticed blood stains accompanied them as well. That's when I spotted body in the upper right corner of the room. It was a Breton man, with an iron arrow sticking out from the right side of his chest. I checked his pulse, and of course he was dead. I don't even know why I checked. I wanted to think this was the man I was looking for, but from what I had heard, the man I was looking for had gray hair. I don't know where I heard that from, but somehow I almost knew it.

There was a set of stairs and I walked up the second floor, and took a right. In the next room there were two Mythic Dawn members lying on the floor dead. Then, right beside a desk that was in the room, a body of a gray-haired Breton was lying on his side.

I ran over to the man and he was actually alive! I couldn't believe it, the man, whom I assumed was the man I was coming for, was actually here right in front of me. He looked at me questionably and fearfully, as if I was the enemy.

"No need to worry, I'm not one of them," I said, pointing over to the fallen Dawn members.

He almost smiled a bit, and then coughed, spitting up a big clot of blood that splattered against the floor and splashed back up into his face. He was too drained to wipe the sticky liquid from his face, so I did him the honors and used a nearby peace of cloth to wipe it away.

"Thank you Bosmer, but I'm afraid that won't stop my soon-to-be-death. Who are you anyway?"

I told him my name and what I was holding in my pocket. He was very surprised to see that it had not yet fallen into the wrong hands. He told me that they came to his house yesterday morning, demanding to have the amulet, but of course he did not have it.

"What should I do? Is there anyone out there who can help me?" I asked man, whose named was Jauffre.

"Travel…travel to the city of Kvatch. Find an Imperial by the name of Martin. He will be able to help you. I…I personally sought him out just a day ago. I am the only who knows this, but…he is the last heir to the Septim bloodline. He is the son of Uriel Septim, and it took some time to make him believe me. I told him to stay in hiding for a while, because obviously the Mythic Dawn poses him a major threat. Thank…fully….they don't yet know of his legitimacy to the throne. He alone can help you. What are your plans exactly?"

"I guess destroy the amulet so that Mankar cannot get his hands on it." I replied. Apparently that wasn't the answer Jauffre was looking for.

"NO, no, no! Do NOT destroy the amulet," he yelled, and then coughed up some blood once more. "You…you must preserve it at all costs. I do not have the answers, but Martin can help you. Again I say…guard that amulet with your life. I do not know you Bosmer, but you and Martin are Cyrodiil's only hope. Also, I do not know Mankar's intentions…but obviously he wants that amulet. You cannot let him get his hands on it. Do you understand?"

I nodded to the man, and slowly his eyes closed, for the last time. He was dead, and I was still as confused as I was when I first arrived at the priory. So far I had yet to learn anything, only that I was now on another manhunt, this time for an Imperial named Martin. Hopefully he would be able to shed some light on what was going to happen with Mankar and his cult. Maybe then this Martin and I could come up with a plan to stop him from whatever his plans were. Too bad things never tend to work out that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

As I walked down the stairs and out the entrance I began to rethink what I was doing. Before, back in my cabin, I had persuaded myself that the Mythic Dawn could be easily outwitted and fooled, but now I know I was terribly wrong.

Embarrassingly I must admit that I had once taken this situation lightly, and I blame my foolish youth and overconfidence for that. Until today I figured I would not run into any problems; that I would be able to fix this catastrophic dilemma unscathed. But after my run-in with the two Dawn members, and of course the grisly scene I had just witnessed, I have now been able to fully grasp what dangerous of a situation I am in.

One small mishap by me could easily lead to an untimely death, and ultimately possibly the destruction of Cyrodiil. I used to not think about that kind of stuff, but now my pride for my country is at its highest level. I have a new found respect for Cyrodiil, and I am not about to let the Dawn take it away from me.

In order to succeed with my plans, I have to be smarter about what I do. The Dawn is truly a major threat and should be taken lightly. And I also know that my victory against those two Dawn members back at inn was luck, and nothing else. The Dawn is certainly more cunning that I had originally thought, and it's high time I start acting more mature. I can still be confident in my abilities, but not to the extent of believing I can conquer anything.

I'll also admit that I'm worried about what Jauffre said about this Martin person and me; that the two of us alone were Cyrodiil's only hope. I would like to think that somebody else would be able to give us aid in our mission, whatever that may be. I'm still not exactly sure what I'm doing, other than NOT destroying the amulet. Jauffre certainly made that clear.

When I left the priory it was early the evening and the sun was starting to fade away for the night. The air was rather brisk for this time of the year and it was chilling me to the bones because I wasn't wearing a jacket, simply because I didn't think I'd need one. I thought about going back to grab a robe of one of the fallen, but then again I didn't want where something with blood splattered all over it. It would be both disgusting and suspicious. Imagine what you would do if you saw someone wearing a robe with blood all over themselves…

So I braved the night, not stopping except to rest my legs once and a while, which wasn't often because I wanted to get to Kvatch as quick as possible. It's kind of ironic that I was now traveling to this particular city, because this place marked the beginning of my "career".

As a young Bosmer growing up in a log cabin just west of Kvatch, my mother and I made many trips back and forth between our home and the city. I really sort of bonded with Kvatch in a way, though I can't really describe it. I was just an amazing place to live at. The locals were more than friendly; there were plenty of shops and tons of entertainment. Even the Count, Ormellius Goldwine, was an honest man, something I can't say about too many other counts and Countesses.

But that was nine years ago. Ever since I turned eighteen I've been on my own, and I put most of the blame on the shoulders of my vindictive father. When he wasn't asleep, drunk on the floor, he was either cursing at me or beating me, most of time both. He was definitely a disliked man, both by men and the city of Kvatch. Many times he'd travel there just to get drunk, for he claimed Kvatch had the best ale in the land.

I still can't figure out what my mother saw in that fool of a man, but it doesn't matter anymore. He finally got up and left when I was around seventeen years of age. I doubt he's still alive, but given my current position I guess I can say stranger things have happened.

After my father left my mother's attitude and demeanor changed for the worst. Even though he was so abusive, my mother absolutely adored my father. For whatever reasons, my mother was always trying to keep him as happy as possible, and for him that simply met give him beer and a place to sleep. That seemed to be the only two things he was interested in. He never worked and money was always scarce around the house. If it wasn't for my mother's ability to weave baskets there's no doubt my mind we would've been sleeping in a cave somewhere.

When he left my mother stopped traveling to Kvatch, as if she were embarrassed by my father's departure. She blamed herself for him leaving, though I have no clue why she would even think that. Her attitude towards me also changed. Though she never hit me physically, she played the psychological game. She'd claim how much of a burden I was to her and how she realized why my father hated me. It hurt me deep, it really did, but thankfully I only had to endure the mental punishment for about a year. Once I turned eighteen I hit the road, never turning back.

I haven't returned to home since I left. Nine years it's been since I last spoke with my mother, and as far as I'm concerned it can stay that way for all I care. I don't want anything to do with her anymore.

When I left home nine years ago I went straight for Kvatch, where I immediately found a job at the local bakery. The owner of the place, whose name I have forgotten over the years, wasn't particularly friendly, but he did provide me with food and a home. I don't think he liked elves very much, and for that I blame his Imperial back round. The Imperial's stubbornness cause them to fear anything that didn't look or act like them.

After a few months working I was beginning to get tired of everything. I was busting my chops for the baker, and in spite of my hard work ethic, I was barely paid five septims a week. One night I decided enough was enough and I left Kvatch, also for good. I have not been back since I left there as well.

Ever since then I've been in that cabin I told you about. When I found it, it was already desolate and I don't think anyone had been there for years. That's when my life as a thief started, and I can't complain. I love what I do, and I don't really care what anyone thinks. I believe firmly that a thief must have no conscience, just as I've told you before. I definitely fall under that heading.

At around six o'clock in the evening, after climbing a large hill, I arrived at the city to see many troops stationed outside. I had expected to see many Dawn members, but the strange part was that they were Imperial Legion soldiers. Perhaps not all was yet lost? Maybe had not been totaled destroyed as of yet?

I started walking towards the group, but then I stopped right in my tracks. Surely if I were to walk through the crowd and into the city the soldiers would first search me. Why would they let a total stranger into the city without questioning him or her beforehand? And if that were to happen, they would obviously find the amulet, and that is something I couldn't let happen. Even though they were the good guys I didn't want anyone but Martin to know about it.

Before I entered the city I placed the amulet under behind a large rock, and then I placed dirt over top of it to conceal it from view. I knew this was a risky chance, for anyone could happen to come across this path and step on the amulet, but it was a risk I had to take. I really didn't see any other way.

When I walked near the troops they shifted their complete attention to me, just as I had assumed they were.

"Halt, Bosmer."

I stopped just as the officer said, and he motioned for one of his men to search.

"These are some trying times, and I'm sorry but we must search you before you can go inside. Cyrodiil obviously isn't what it used to be I' afraid," the officer said.

"Not a problem, officer, I totally understand. But I must confess, I'm surprised to see the Legion is still intact. In Cheydinhal the place is overrun by the Dawn." I figured now was a good time to gather some information.

"Yes, the entire south is controlled by the Dawn. Kvatch, Anvil, Skingrad and Bruma are the only cities under Legion control. That is to say for now at least. Who knows what will happen in the coming days," the officer said depressingly.

"So the Counts and Countess are no longer in charge of their cities? The Legion has taken complete control over the four remaining?"

"No, they still have the same powers as usual, but now our Legion has been divided to the four cities so that the city guard can have some extra help. The majority of our troops are stationed in Anvil and Bruma. I think controlling the only sea-port city, and the city by the Jerall Mountains, is most important strategically. Unfortunately I, Adamus Phillida, am the only remaining Legion officer left after the battle in the Imperial City. I have to admit times are not easy, but we'll deal with it somehow. We won't let Mankar and his cultists take our land from us!"

I wanted to believe the old man, but I didn't agree with him at all. We are greatly outnumbered as it is, and from the looks of it we've got a bunch of inexperienced soldiers running the Legion. That doesn't spell success if you ask me, but only time will tell I guess.

"Of course we will. Have a good evening officer."

Adamus nodded and I walked through the city gates and into the city. Just as I had imagined, the streets were flocking with people. It was just like I had remembered, in that it was always packed with people, whether they are gossiping near the statue of Antus Pinder, or if they are simply going to and from work. It was absolutely magnificent, and I was now in some sort of trance. It was so strange being back here. I felt so weird, but at the same time it all felt normal.

I stood there in the middle of the street for nearly ten minutes before a nearby Dunmer lady ask me, "Are you okay elf? You look like you're in a fantasy world or something?"

"Ma'am, if you only knew," I said laughing.

As I have shown with Adamus and the Dunmer lady, I am a gentleman. Another annoying cliché people seem to have with thieves is that they are rude and unintelligent. That couldn't even be further from the truth! By being a respectable person, and an intelligent one for that matter, you can create a wrong impression of yourself, leading people to believe that they can trust you. But then again, I guess you could say I'm more than a thief. I don't know, I can't really explain it, but I really am a bit different from most thieves. Most like to do their bidding in the darkness of the night. Me, I'll do it when I want, where I want, how I want.

Also, most thieves are silent with there words, meaning they rarely talk to people, if at all. They prefer to be loners, where with me it doesn't really matter. Talking, I can take it or leave it, as long as I get the job done. In the end that's all that matters anyway.

I looked around the area at all the shops, and to my surprise many of them had stayed in business all this time. Although one store that wasn't present was the bakery, which really surprised me. We had a lot of business when I worked there, I can't believe it shut down.

Through all of my joy of walking through Kvatch once more, I almost forgot why I was here in the first place. I had to find Martin, though I had no idea who or what he looked like. I knew neither his location nor his occupation. The Dunmer lady was about to leave, but before she could I stopped her just in time.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I hate to keep you, but can you tell where I can find an Imperial named Martin?"

Hey eyes widened with suspicion. "You mean Brother Martin? You can find him in the chapel, praying every evening at eight o'clock, if that's what you want to call it. What in the world do you want with him? Talos save his soul," she said as she walked away.

[iWell that was certainly strange. I wonder why she gave me such a look when I asked about Martin…[/i

I needed not directions to the chapel, for I knew this city like the back of my hand. It was kind of funny actually, because I had not been around this area for nine years, yet I still knew where everything was. The funniest thing though was that I didn't recognize anyone just yet. Now that I think about I really didn't meet with many people when I was here in the first place. Whenever I came shopping with my mother I never talked because I was a shy little boy, and when I worked in the bakery I always worked in the back of the shop, away from people.

So off to the Chapel I was which was located almost smack-dab in the middle of the city. When I entered the building, only two people were present. One was an older Imperial lady, who was actually leaving as soon as I was entering. The other was an Imperial man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, give or take a little. He was praying silently on his knees. I didn't want to be rude, so rather than interrupt him I instead sat on one of the wooden pews. I waited only about five minutes, and then the man was finished. When he saw me he was a bit startled, for who did not know anyone else besides himself was present.

"Oh, sorry Bosmer but you startled me. I thought I was the only one in here."

He spoke with a sort depressing voice, like it was him against the world or something. It was kind of irritating, but oh well.

"Sorry for scaring you sir, but I think you are the person I've been looking for. Are you Martin?"

Obviously the Imperial confused because he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. "Yes, I am Martin. But I'm afraid I'm confused. What are you talking about"?

"My name Rayden and I come all the way from Cheydinhal. I have something that will be in your interest: the Amulet of Kings."

"The Amulet of Kings you say? Well where is it, if you even have it, that is," he said rather rudely. "You do not have it? Well I am not surprised. Please leave me alone."

His sudden change of mood was quite surprising. Apparently I had poked at a touchy subject. He clearly did not believe me, and that made me mad. I came all this way and all I get is a rude response? I don't care how bad of a mood he was in, I wasn't about to just let him walk away.

"Wait, I am not lying to you. The amulet is lying outside the city, behind a large rock. I couldn't risk bringing the amulet with me, because as you already know the Legion is searching everyone that enters and leaves the city."

"Well, you are right about that I suppose, but why me? Why come all the way here to bother me." He sighed and then continued. "I am not even a good priest. Why I am telling you this I have not a clue, but just listen anyway Bosmer. The gods do not favor me; they've shown that throughout the years plenty of times. Why in the world would you come to me claiming you have the Amulet of Kings?"

"Because I just recently spoke with Jauffre, at Weynon Priory."

At these words Martin's attitude changed for the better. By telling him I had spoken with Jauffre, he seemed to believe me a little bit more than before.

"Jauffre, but how do you know him?"

"Well, I don't really. Listen, I was at the sewers when your father, Uriel Septim was killed. I was out of view and happened to pick up the amulet by chance. I went to Jauffre because I knew he was involved with the Empire somehow. But he is dead now and…"

Martin interrupted me before I could continue. "What do you mean he's dead? I just talked to him a mere day ago? What in Talos' name could have happened to him?"

"The Mythic Dawn attacked Weynon Priory yesterday; I guess when Jauffre went home. They demanded to know where the amulet was, and when he told them he did not know, they killed him along with everyone else that was there. I'm sorry."

He looked at me for several seconds before continuing. "This is all so strange. He came to me claiming that I was the last heir to the Septim bloodline. I didn't believe him at first, but I'm starting to have second guesses. If what you and Jauffre say is true, I shall be able to wear the amulet. Take me to the amulet. If it is there than I will surely believe you."

So I took Martin and led him outside the gate, where we were first searched by the guards, just as I had imagined we'd be. Then we walked over to the large rock, and sure enough the amulet was still underneath the dirt, and actually it was still in view even with being covered up. I was a bit mad at myself for that.

Martin did not wait for me, but instead picked up the amulet and held it to his eyes to examine more closely. "Yes, by Talos this is the Amulet of Kings. I…I can't believe I'm actually holding it right here in front of my eyes."

He then put the amulet on, something I could not. Several things then happened. Martin now was sure he could trust me, and he was also sure that he was in fact the son of Uriel Septim.

"You were right, Rayden. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, but surely you can understand the confusion that overtook me. Everything thing has happened so fast the past couple of days."

"Of course, Martin, but now you see that I am right, what do we do next?" I asked him.

"I'm still confused. Am I supposed to help you defeat Mankar Cameron and the Mythic Dawn?"

"Jauffre told me you were could help me because you are knowledgeable with Daedric artifacts and things of that sort. Obviously the Mythic Dawn wants this amulet for something, though we do not know what just yet. Jauffre said you could help me with that as well."

"Yes, Jayden, I am a sort of expert of the Daedra, but unfortunately that also brings up a past that I usually do not talk about. I don't really know what to say…fighting against the Mythic Dawn is something I would never have dreamed of doing. You do realize you are asking a lot of me, don't you?"

"Yes, but don't you see? You and I are Cyrodiil's only hope. Just think of it this way, you won't have to do much, just decipher anything I might need you to, and I'll do the rest."

"Rayden, what exactly do you do for a living?"

I didn't plan on telling him my "profession", but the situation called for it, and if I wanted him to be honest with me, I'd have to do the same.

"I am a thief, Martin, I cannot lie to you. But do not judge me just because of that, you can trust me, I swear to Talos you can."

"Well, I never would have guessed you were a thief. But I know I can trust you. As a thief you have not sold the amulet to anyone, and you want to help save Cyrodiil. That alone symbolizes your honesty, and I commend you for that."

He sighed a bit and then admitted that we were the only hope for Cyrodiil. I think he realized this all along, but was having trouble coming to terms about it.

"Very well, Rayden, I will help you. But not because I want to be Emperor, because I surely don't, but that I do not want Cyrodiil to fall into the hands of Mankar and the Mythic Dawn."

"Excellent, I knew you'd see it that way. About your past though, you can also trust me enough to tell me that. I think its better that you get it off your chest."

"Yes, you are right, but we must find a safe haven before we do anything. I suggest Weynon Priory. The Mythic Dawn has certainly searched it a hundred times and obviously has found nothing. I think that is our safest bet for now."

"Sounds good, let's head out."

As we started to leave Kvatch I remembered one thing that I had once forgotten: My mother.

"Umm…Martin, can I ask of a favor?"

"What is it?"

I told him basically everything about my childhood, and about me leaving my mother when I turned eighteen. I asked if we could visit the home real quick, before setting off towards Weynon Priory. I know I told you I didn't care about home, or her anymore, but now that I'm close, I'm getting a strange feeling and I just have to see if the house is still there. Who knows, maybe she left a long time ago.

"Of course, Jayden, lead the way."

We turned to the left and headed down a dirt path that I knew would lead to the place I once called home. I really wasn't sure what to expect, but I would soon find out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Just how old are you, Rayden?"

We were walking down a paved road, just after exiting the city. The weather was absolutely amazing, with a nice cool breeze coming in from the northeast. If the situation wasn't as bad as it was, things would be perfect right now. But then again if things weren't as they were I probably wouldn't even be up here in the first place.

"Twenty-nine, but that doesn't mean I'm not worthy. Don't think I can't do anything just because I'm still young."

I didn't mean to, but I got a little defensive. Even though I am not even thirty years of age, I can still do things most veterans cannot.

"Whoa, calm down, Rayden, I didn't mean to show any disrespect. So should I be paying close attention to the pockets of my robe, ha ha ha!"

I know he is only joking, but on the other hand perhaps he isn't. I mean, I'm a total strange to him and I just admitted that I am a thief. To be honest I guess I would have to be surprised if he wasn't afraid. But I really didn't feel like talking to him about that. I'd just have to earn my trust.

"You don't have to worry, Martin, you can trust me. I know that doesn't mean much coming from a thief, but you'll just have to take my word for," and I left it at that.

We began walking towards the east when I spied the city stables lying restfully, with its owner nowhere to be seen. I'm sure you can already guess what I'm thinking, and so did Martin, most likely based on the probing look upon my face.

"Rayden, don't tell me you want to steal two of those horses," he said seriously.

Without responding to his comment I quietly snuck over to the house and peeked through the stained window. Just as I had hoped, the owner, who was a tall Dunmer, lay sound asleep in his cot. This was the perfect chance to help lesson the difficulty of our travels.

I turned around and started to walk towards the horses when Martin grabbed me by the shoulders. "Rayden, will you listen to me? Don't even think about it. I'm not about to help you steal those horses."

"Well, I don't recall asking for any help, but thanks for the input," I said sarcastically.

"Don't you have any conscious whatsoever? We don't have to do this, we can easily walk. I don't mind it a bit!"

"But I do. Just pipe down and let me take care of things, Martin. Believe me, I don't get caught. Now which horse is supposed to be faster, the white or the black? I always forget…"

"The black," Martin sighed.

While Martin watched from a distance I slowly crept up to the horses, not wanting to panic them. Horses were delicate creatures and it didn't take much to rile them up. As I inched closer and closer one of the two black horses started to neigh softly and I thought the owner was going to wake up, but as swiftly as possible and softly grasped the horse's snout and began to rub it gently in an attempt to calm him down. The trick proved to be a success and soon I was working on the other horse. After a few minutes I brought the two horses on my side and they willingly followed me to where Martin was standing, and all the while I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, I'll admit, you're good, Rayden. Let's just leave before any guards show up."

That reminded me of how lucky we were in the first place. Adamus and his men had apparently settled in for the night, which if you ask me is extremely foolish. I wondered why he didn't leave any men to stand guard outside the city walls, but then my question was quickly answered.

"Hey, you two! What do you think you're doing with those horses?"

A lone guard on foot was running towards us from the city gates. I felt very stupid at that moment. How in the world was I not able to see the man when we came out of city? Oh well, it was time to leave.

"Come on, Martin, hop on!"

I pointed to his horse and he immediately obeyed my request. Then the two of us rode out into the night, leaving the screaming guard to his hopeless pleas. Looking back I could see the lights of the owner's house come on. Somebody was going to be sincerely pissed.

The two of us arrived at Weynon Priory sometime around noon the following day. Martin spoke not a word the entire time and I assumed he was angry at me. It didn't really matter, he'd get over it soon enough, or at least I hoped he would.

After we saddled our horses in the nearby stable, which thankfully had not been touched by the Mythic Dawn, we started up the dirt path that led to the house. Even before entering we could smell the foul stench coming from the dead corpses. It was truly disgusting and Martin vomited there on the spot, into a small bush. The stench of the vomit greatly overtook the smell of the bodies, and by no means do I mean in a pleasant way.

"We'll have to remove these bodies before we do anything," Martin said.

Now, I took the statement to be a rather obvious, and I am not one to let such apparent comments go unnoticed.

"Oh, you think so? I wonder why?" I said, again sarcastically, which apparently proved to be in bad timing. Martin simply grumbled something and continued on into the house.

In an attempt to try and lighten things up a bit I commented, "So you're talking to me now, heh?"

"You know Rayden, I realize it's going to take while in getting used to your…umm…"habits", but I must say I am appalled by your actions last night."

He talked as if I actually gave a rat's behind what he thought. The truth was I stopped worrying about what others thought about me long ago, before I left home even. The fact that he was treating me like a child wasn't boding well with me either. I'd have to put a stop to that.

"No offence to you or anything Martin, but I don't particularly care what you think of me. And I'm not a child; I'm a full grown man. I'd appreciate it if you treat me like one."

"Well, the grown men I know don't carelessly steal things from other people."

He was making me madder and madder by the second. Unfortunately that anger swayed me to say something I'd soon regret.

"Are those "grown men" the same men you practiced Daedric magic with? I'm assuming that's what you were talking about back at Kvatch. Huh, am I right, "Brother" Martin?"

He turned around faster than I would ever have given him credit for, and immediately confronted me, nose to nose. I could easily smell the horrible stench coming from his mouth, leftovers from the vomit. But I wasn't about to crack anymore jokes. I had seriously angered him.

"I'll have you know that those men were my friends; friends that were killed because of my carelessness and foolish youth. So the next time you want to make a smart comment, keep it to yourself."

He turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone downstairs. I suddenly felt very small at that moment. For a long time now I haven't cared about anyone's feelings or thoughts, but seeing the look in Martin's eyes, I have to admit I was a bit taken back by what I did. I actually felt sorry for what I had said, which is something that hasn't happened to me in a long time. Now I'd have to apologize.

I followed Martin up the stairs and into the room where Jauffre lay on the floor motionless. I allowed Martin to have a bit of time to his self for a few minutes while he stood next to a window right behind the desk; not because he was mourning over the loss of Jauffre, but rather he was still angry from what happened downstairs. I could plainly see that the rage was still present and I didn't really feel like angering him anymore that I already had.

So rather than interrupt the quietness I instead began to clean the room. This daunting task proved more difficult than I had originally imagined, as there were many pieces of junk lying around. Books, scrolls, weapons, clothes, you name it. Not to mention Jauffre and the Mythic Dawn bodies. The room was an absolute mess, and I then realized it was going to take more than a mere day to tidy everything up.

I had been cleaning for nearly an hour and still Martin stood by the window, staring out into who knows what. Obviously I had touched upon something personal, and now I couldn't help but wonder what it could be. Well, I know what it is in general, but what I do not know is any of the specifics. He said his friends died because of his foolishness. I wonder what that means.

At last the unhappy Imperial turned around to face me. For a moment there I thought he was going to attack me again with harsh words, but to my surprise he did not. Instead he just started talking. At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but then I soon caught on.

"It all happened twenty years ago, almost to this day. I was young then, way over my head. We all were..."

He paused for a second, looked out the window once more, then looked back and then continued on.

"There were twelve of us in all, apprentices to the Mages Guild in Kvatch. Our instructor marveled at the attendance, a record according to him. He said we would do the guild proud. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Just two months into our studies a small group of us were starting to get anxious. Through some of the basic training we were given just a small glimpse of Daedric magic. Our instructor said it was an evil force bred for just that, evil. He told us that we were not to get involved with any of that or else we would be banned, and if the severity of our involvement was high enough, we could also see punishment from the Empire itself. Such warnings meant nothing to me and my group, which happened to be five people. We still wanted to know more; to learn what was forbidden; to seek out what was being held from us. Like I said before, we were young and foolish. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into.

"One night my friends and I decided to start exploring the forbidden powers. For a while it was only reading, and to be honest with you, that's all I wanted anyway. I never really had the desire to seek out the powers; I just wanted to read about it. Granted there were definitely times where I was tempted to practice the use of Daedra magic, but I held my tongue, literally in fact.

"But unfortunately one of my friends, Ishmier, went beyond what we originally set out to do. We had all agreed that none of us would ever practice the use of this sinister magic, and all of us also agreed only to read once a week, at a small uninhabited cabin he found in the forest. Everything was going according to plan, until one day I happened to walk past Ishmier's house in Kvatch. I could hear strange sounds coming from inside, but when I knocked on the door I received no response. I soon became terrified something dreadful was happening to Ishmier, so I found my friends and brought them to the house, so they too could hear the noises. Soon after that we busted the door open and realized the noises were coming from the basement. We scurried down the stairs and found Ishmier reading aloud from a large book; one that was very old and tattered.

"When he saw us standing there he called for us to join him in what he called "destiny". He claimed to have found the way to eternal life, and eternal greatness. He then began chanting words and I knew we had lost him.

"One of my friends tried to get Ishmier to stop what he was doing, but Ishmier simply grunted a couple of words and blasted my friend with a fiery ball of flame…killed him right in front of me. The other three tried to stop Ishmier as well but they too fell by the powers of Ishmier. Through all this time I simply stood in my place, painfully mesmerized by everything. I really couldn't believe what was going on around me. Four of my friends were dead and another had gone insane. I truly thought I was dead where I stood, until from upstairs came the running of feet…many feet.

"My instructor appeared, along with several battlemages. Ishmier was no match for them and was quickly silenced forever. I was banished from the guild, just I knew I would, but for some reason the Empire did not take action on me. They must have had pity for me. I suppose I will never know. But what pained me the most was that I began that horrendous nightmare. If it wasn't for my constant nagging my friends would never have discovered the evil ways of magic. It was I pressed their interests and it was I who led them to an early death. And for that I will forever be shamed and forever I will walk this land…a murderer. You may not see it that way but that is what I am. I killed my friends..."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I could have sworn I saw a few tears form in his eyes, but he didn't give me a lot of time to get a closer look, because as soon as he was done speaking he bent down and started to help me pick things up from the floor. He was silent for the first minute or so, and then I decided to the time was right to make my apology. It was rather hard, that much was for sure, but I did it, and it came from the heart. I couldn't remember apologizing for anything in my life, but of course if I was to do that I'd be doing it everyday, if you know what I mean.

"Hey, umm…Martin, I…I'm sorry for what happened downstairs. I just let things loose when I shouldn't have."

"The past is not the present, Rayden. Any thief should no that," he said while looking up with a friendly smile on his face. "Sometimes people say things they don't really mean, even if it's actually true, like in my case. But I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. That is if you are as well."

I looked straight into his eyes to get his expression. He was really telling the truth, and that's when I knew I could trust Martin. It's not as if had not before, but seeing his face and hearing his words I was now one hundred percent he was one of the "good guys", so-to-speak.

I shook his hand and we went back to work cleaning up the room, but at the same time we started our discussion about what to do with the amulet.

"I was thinking about the amulet on the way here, and I'll be honest with you Rayden, I really am not sure what we should do with it. Obviously we cannot destroy, that would be utterly foolish."

I cut him off to ask him a question before he could continue talking. "Jauffre said the same thing. Why is that such a bad idea? If we destroy it, won't it make Mankar and his cultists leave?"

"As easy as it sounds, no, it wouldn't work. I believe Mankar has other things in store for Cyrodiil, though I don't know what. I also think the original plan was to get the amulet, but that's only the first step. And who knows, maybe they want it just so they can destroy it. If that's the case then we are doing the right thing already, but that's the tricky part of all this, we don't know any specifics. That's why I have a plan, and you're the right person for the job."

"And just what might that be?" I asked.

"It's no news to anyone that the Imperial City is the Mythic Dawn's stronghold. Some citizens got out while fighting was still running rampant through the city, but because of the surprise attack, and the Dawn's swift victory, many people are still being held there against their will, including any surviving soldiers. Of course they could all be dead by now. Mankar might have questioned them, and when he didn't learn anything it's definitely possible that he might have done away with them permanently."

"What are you getting at, Martin?"

"You have to infiltrate the Imperial City and find out what their plans really are. There has to be some kind of documents, or secret letters, something. I know it sounds dangerous, but if there are still survivors in the city they can aid you I'm sure. What do you think?"

What was I to say? I was just asked to infiltrate a city where there were literally hundreds, maybe even near the thousands, of cultists walking around looking for anything suspicious. Now I'm not questioning my abilities by any means, but I've never been in a situation like the one Martin wants to put me in. I wasn't so sure this was a very safe plan, but then again no plan was likely safe.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm happy about this, because I certainly am not. In fact this is very dangerous and it's likely that I'll be caught. But, given our circumstances, this plan will also likely get us where we need to be. I'll do it."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, take these invisibility potions and these chameleon ones as well, and…"

"Umm…Martin…I can't use those," I said bluntly.

"Of course you can! Other than any survivors you might happen to run into, these are the only aid you will get during your mission. Why wouldn't you want to use them?"

"I never said I didn't want to use them, Martin, it's just a matter of me not being able to use them. I don't really have an explanation, but I can't drink potions. For some reason my body can't handle whatever is in them. Every time I try and drink one I gag terribly, and one time I almost passed out because I wasn't able to breath. Plus, even when I could breath the potion still didn't work."

Martin gave an extremely puzzled look. "Well, I've never heard of that before. How do you go about your "business"?"

"Don't worry about me, I don't need any potions. And I don't say that because I'm cocky, but rather I am confident."

"You must be pretty talented."

"I like to think so."

We spent a little more time cleaning the house until the upstairs was totally spotless, or at least as spotless as we could get it. We placed the bodies in the garden behind the house. If we had any time later on then we'd bury them, but we probably wouldn't have any free time.

Martin decided that we'd clean the downstairs part of the house later on, and we slept the rest of the evening and on into the night. Sleep was something I hadn't had for a while, and I also needed to be rested up for my mission.

I woke up the next morning at around noon. Martin had already awoken and had picked some berries from outside. After eating a small portion of the fruit I got dressed and Martin and I set out for the Imperial City. I needed not directions for the place, for I had been their countless times. The city was full of expensive houses with rich owners who never seemed to lock their doors properly.

I could pick the locks they used in my sleep, and I just might be serious about that. They certainly weren't too concerned about their belongings, and I made sure that they paid for that mistake. But I was smart with my burglaries. I took enough to insure that I was getting profit, but less enough to keep the owners unaware of my actions. They were so wrapped up in their very expensive items that they were to ignorant to notice smaller things. I say smaller things, but yet they still gave me a good amount of money. I couldn't complain at all.

"Alright, let's figure out the plans exactly," said Martin. "Do you know where the Palace is, Rayden?"

"Yes, it's the big shiny building in the middle of the city," I said back semi-sarcastically. I didn't know if Martin minded my sarcasm or not.

"Ha, that's right! Now, if I was forced to give you an answer as to where any information was being held, I'd bet my life that it'd be in the palace somewhere. Mankar has most likely set up base in there and you need to sneak in somehow and find something useful. Look for notes, documents, and letters, anything that looks interesting. Also, even though it's very dangerous, it wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop whenever you can."

"It's nothing I haven't done before. It won't be a problem."

"Rayden, these are Mythic Dawn cultists, not snobby ignorant civilians. Make sure you are taking this seriously."

"I am, don't worry about that. I know what has to be done."

"I hope so, because if you are captured…"

"You can stop right there, I've NEVER been caught, and I don't plan on getting caught any time soon."

We rode the rest of the way and in no time we were just a couple hundred yards west of the Imperial City. I didn't know of any secret ways inside the city, so I'd somehow have to sneak into the place undetected. When we reached the city gates I realized how difficult of a task it was going to be. A group of three cultists were standing in front of the gates, no doubt guarding the inside from any intruders such as myself.

"I have an idea," Martin whispered as we both looked at the cultists from a far, behind a bush besides the stables.

All of the horses must have either been killed or taken away, because the place was empty and the windows to the house had been shattered. Most likely they were being used by the cultists themselves.

"And what is it?"

"We need to get one of those guards over here somehow and get them to walk behind this house, where none of the other guards can see him. Then, we he rounds the corner, you can sneak up and kill him. Then take his clothes and put them on as a disguise."

It sounded like a good plan, but there were definitely some flaws as well. "And what if more than one of them come over here? What if they all come over here?"

"Then we stay in the shadows and think of another plan," he said simply.

"Don't you think that's kind of dangerous?"

"Do you have any other plans in mind? Any way, I thought you told me that you killed two cultists at an inn?"

"I did, but that was probably all luck. I'm sure Mankar wouldn't let a bunch of imprudent men guard his base."

"If you ask me I think you need more confident in your abilities other than thieving. Obviously you have skill in combat as well because it was not luck that you were able to kill those two. It was wise and quick thinking. Just believe in yourself, Rayden. These are some scary times, I know, but these things have to be done."

"I'm not scared!"

"I didn't say you were. But I would say you're at least a bit nervous, which is normal."

I suppose I admit that he was probably right. I was anxious, but like he said, that was normal. But then again, I couldn't even remember the last time I was anxious about anything, although this definitely was different situation.

"Fine, what now then?"

Martin told me to hide in the shadows under the shielding of a tree on the opposite side of the house. He walked around to where I was, picked up a rock, and threw it at a pale sitting on top a wooden fence inside the stables. The rock hit the metal pale and made a loud noise, alerting the guards. Martin quietly ran to poke his head around the corner, and then came over to tell me that two cultists were coming our way. He ran to where I was, and I readied my bow and arrows.

Soon the red-robed men came around to investigate the noise.

"I don't see anything, do you?" said one of them to the other.

They continued to walk around and look for anything, but of course they found nothing. Then, as they were walking away with their backs to me, I fired my bow at the one in the back. The arrow hit him square in the back and he fell to the ground. As soon as I had fired the arrow I began running towards the other man. Just as I had imagined, the noise caused by the impact of the arrow made the other man in front turn around. He saw his fallen comrade on the floor, but it was too late to defend him self. I was simply too fast for him and I quickly unsheathed my short blade and lunged at the last robed man. I don't know how I did this successfully, but I tacked the man to the ground, and as I did I shoved my blade through his stomach. I landed on top of him, and I dug blade deeper into his skin to make sure he was dead. When I realized he was I was totally silent, listening for any running feet. Through all of this I had luckily managed to not alert the other cultist.

Martin gave me the thumbs up and I took off the robe of one of the cultists. And what do you, know it was a Bosmer. This would obviously help a lot. Hopefully the other wouldn't notice anything strange.

When I was fully dressed I laid gave my bow, arrows, and sword to Martin. I took the small dagger from the dead body and brought it with me as I slowly walked towards the remaining robed cultist.

"Judo, where is Falonius?" A Tall Altmer asked me.

Rather than talk, I instead pointed behind the Altmer. I don't why I didn't, because didn't think he would look, but he did! I couldn't believe how stupid he was. I was almost so stunned I forgot to take the elf out. When I was done slitting his throat I dragged his body behind a rock. When I got to the gates Martin was waiting for me.

"Be quick, Rayden, you won't have a lot of time. When they realize what happened they'll lock the whole place down."

I nodded and walked to the gates, but before I could enter I heard Martin call my name.

"And be careful….


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I was about open the gates and enter the city, but before I could do so Martin whispered my name loudly, just enough where I alone could here him.

"Wait, Rayden, feel the back of your robe."

I swung my right arm around and felt the back of my crimson red gown, and my fingers found there way into a hole and a sticky substance: blood.

How could I have been so stupid? I had killed this robe's owner with my bow, a shot straight into back causing the obvious tear in the robe, plus the blood that had been spilled as well. I didn't know what I was going to do now. Obviously I couldn't just walk into the city like this.

"What now, Martin? I can't go in there like this!"

"I know, I know. I can't believe I almost let you walk in like that. What about the Altmer, you know the one whose throat you cut open? What about his robe?"

I looked at Martin his sense of both frustration and stupidity.

"Martin…I slit his throat. Do you really think there's no blood still pouring from his wound?"

"Yes, that wasn't a very intelligent question. Umm…well, I'm clean out of ideas. I suppose we could wait until someone else comes out. Then perhaps you can strangle them and then take their robe."

"Enough with all this killing, Martin. While I don't mind it a bit, sooner or later I'll go up against someone that I cannot take. I'm just going to enter the city with what I have on."

Martin didn't seem to like that decision. "Are you crazy? You wouldn't last five minutes in there! Surely you'll be caught!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here forever and ponder ideas on how to get a stupid robe. Don't worry about me; I'm a professional at this kind of stuff."

"I realize that, Rayden, but how in the world do you expect to get in there unnoticed?"

"I'm still working on that at the moment. Wait…..the Waterfront District! I can get in through there! I cannot believe how stupid I am acting today! Why didn't we think of this before?"

"To be honest with you, I've never been to that part of the city. Isn't that where the beggars live, or used to live I should say."

"Yes, it's where the panhandlers seek out there money. They really aren't as dangerous as some claim. There's only a handful that can get aggressive. The others are actually good people who got into some trouble."

"Seems like you've made some friends over there," Martin replied.

"No, definitely not. I don't get into friendships. It's bad for business."

"What about me?"

"Who said I was your friend?" I said playfully.

So we walked around towards the east, along the walls until we reached the waterfront district. We were standing at the top of a small hill, overlooking the entrance into the Temple District. While perched upon the hill, we spotted many Dawn patrols of course. They were walking about in groups no less than three and seemingly no more than about five or six. I looked up at the lighthouse and I could see a glare. It was likely they had some men up there, and the glare was probably coming from a staff or something. Also I could see movement as well.

"Hey, Martin, look up there," I whispered while pointing towards the building. "They've likely got a unit up there as well. Stay out of the light at all costs."

"What do you mean? There aren't any lights around us!"

"I know. I'm just talking for future references."

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't plan on moving from this spot. I'll be waiting for you here."

I nodded and was about to carefully climb down the hill and finally enter the city, then something amazing, and lucky, happened. A lone cultist had left his group and was walking towards Martin and I, from our left. I had at last found my disguise. I grinned at Martin and then waited for the Dawn member to come past. I was crouched behind a stone, eagerly waiting for my chance to strike. I would let him pass by, and then I clamped by hand on his mouth, silencing him. Then I would strangle him, or maybe her, I'm not sure just yet.

Martin gave me the signal when the figure was closing in, and I quietly stood up, ready to pounce. When the hooded figure walked by I quickly jumped out from my hiding spot and grabbed body. I was able to subdue the cultist in a matter of seconds, and then I looked at their face. It was an Imperial male, and his face was that of a look of complete surprise. Thankfully he was not carrying a source of light, and I was able to do my work in the dark. So I dressed out of my bloody robes in exchange for some cleaner ones. I waved my final goodbye to Martin and at last I was able to enter the city.

When I stepped inside the first thing I spotted were the rather large statues. And in the middle of the Arboretum was the statue of Tiber Septim himself. Truly a master of an artist created these, but I had not the time to gaze, I had a mission to fulfill. I crept along the streets, trying to avoid all the other patrols that were walking around the park. I had feared that I would be stopped by someone, but as of yet I had avoided that. I hoped my success would continue, but it appeared that I had spoken a little bit too soon.

"Hey, you there, where do you think you're going?"

A rather tall Altmer came walking towards me. I was stunned with fear, not only because I had been spotted, but rather who had spotted me: Mankar Cameron himself.

"Judo…is that you?"

I nodded eagerly, hoping that would be enough.

"Why aren't you with your unit outside?"

I shrugged my shoulders and grumbled a low "I'm sick. I was told to settle in for the night so that I may be healthy for tomorrow."

"Well you certainly sound sick. You look rather pale as well and your voice is very croaky. Let me see your face."

I covered my face with my hood even more than I already was. I was too afraid my true identity might be discovered.

"Please, master, I do not wish for you to catch my sickness. I fear it may be contagious."

"Yes, Judo, you are probably right. By the fires of Oblivion, I sure don't want to be sick when tomorrow comes. Get some sleep, tomorrow will be a fun day," he laughed, and then walked off towards the Waterfront.

Why he was coming from the palace and to the Waterfront I have no idea, but I was about to find out.

I followed him outside and as I did I stayed in the shadows. I didn't want anyone to see me now that I was following the leader of their cult. Obviously that would be suspicious. We walked all the way to the lighthouse where I had seen the glare from the top before. Mankar entered the structure and closed the door shut. Very carefully and extremely quietly I entered and continued to follow him.

Inside we walked up a flight of stairs, and then Mankar exited through a door at the top. I knew then that he was going to meet with whoever it was outside. Instead of following him I put my right ear up against the keyhole and listened to their conversation:

"Good evening, Mankar."

"Let's end with the greetings and get down to business. Are the plans in order?"

"Yes, the table set for your forthcoming, tomorrow night. I assure you all is ready." The man talking to Mankar sounded as if he were an Imperial, possibly in his mid-forties. "I also want to thank you again for accepting me into your extraordinary group. You made a wise decision in making me your right hand man."

"You are not my right hand man; you are my puppet and nothing else. You will abide by what I tell you, but I swear, if you double-cross me it'll be the last thing you ever do," Mankar said sternly.

"I'm sure you will. I have no intentions of betraying you. What benefits would I receive with such an act? Did I not display my allegiance during the sack of this very city, my liege?"

"Yes, I am thankful for that, you did I splendid job in letting my men in. I have to admit, if it wasn't for your acts I would have lost hundreds of more men than I did. But let's not forget what you were before I allowed you to become my…servant."

A silence fell for about five seconds, and then Mankar spoke again. "Let us leave now and make preparations for tomorrow's siege. But first I must take care of our visitor."

All of a sudden I heard a deafening blast outside and suddenly the door busted through, slamming me hard in the face. I rolled down the stairs until I at last laid rest on the cold stone floor. My eyesight was extremely blurry and blood was dripping down my face, but I could just barely make out two figures walking down the stairs. I could tell one of them was Mankar, but I didn't recognize the other at first, that is until Mankar called him by name.

"What shall we do now, master?" Mankar's companion asked.

Everything then started getting even more blurry and in a matter of seconds I couldn't see anything. I think I must have passed out shortly after that, because the last thing I remembered was Mankar saying:

"Throw him in the dungeon, Hieronymus. I'll talk with him shortly."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Ay, you gotta nasty bruise there, lad."

Slowly my eyesight came back and I was face to face with an enormous Nord. His wild and untamed beard went from his upper lip all the way down his gigantic chin about two feet. He was kneeling down, apparently examining a cut I had sustained. When he stood straight up his body rose high over mine; he was likely at least seven feet tall. If he was drunk, like Nords tended to be, and fell on top of me I would die instantly. He certainly was a sight to behold.

"Well aren't you gonna say somethin'"?

What did he expect? I had finally woken from passing out. I didn't know where I was, or how long I had been out of it. The last thing I wanted to do at that moment was talk, but I suppose I didn't have much of a choice; he was going to keep at it until I said at least a little something.

"Where am I?" I managed the mumble the words and at the sound of my voice the Nord's eyes lit up as bright as the midnight stars.

"Why lad, you're in the Imperial City prisons!"

I looked around and sure enough I was surrounded by hard stone walls, and on one side a set of iron bars. That's when I remembered Mankar telling someone to throw me in the dungeon. But who was he talking to? Then I also remembered Mankar call his companion Hieronymus. He couldn't have been talking to the Imperial Legion captain, could he?

"Who brought me in here?" I asked the Nord.

"Hieronymus Lex; that cowardly traitor!"

I still didn't believe it could have been him. "Are you certain it was him? Why would he be on the Mythic Dawn's side?"

"Dunno, lad, but I heard somethin' from another inmate about how he was about to be killed by Mankar himself, and Lex then pledged his worthless life to Mankar's cause. That's all I know, nothin' else."

Well that was certainly some bad news. Why in the world would Lex stoop to such a low level? How could he betray his friends and fellow countrymen?

"Oh, sorry for not introducin' m'self. The name's Alfhedil, but you can call me Alf."

I wasn't too sure about this Nord, but he did seem friendly enough. I don't think he's insane or anything like that, perhaps a little…different.

"And what's yer name, wood elf?"

I wasn't one to give my name out to random people I don't even know, but this Nord was harmless, I could just tell. To tell you truth I wasn't too sure he was smart enough to remember my name anyway. Besides, perhaps he knew of a way to get out of this retched cell.

"My name is Rayden. How long have I been here…Alf?"

"The coward threw you in here about an hour or so ago. Yer head hit the floor rather hard and that's where you got yer cut."

I felt my forehead and sure enough there was an enormous gash, about six inches long and still a bit bloody, but not too much.

"Don't worry about the bleedin', it stopped about fifteen minutes ago. I made sure to hold that there cloth tightly in place," he said while pointing to a bloody rag to my left.

"Thanks. Umm…were you one of the original citizens here when the Dawn first attacked?"

"Ya, I was arguin' with some baker over a stolen muffin when the attack came. They were fast as lightenin' I tell ya. It was over in now time; the Legion didn't stand a chance," he said with the usual Nord accent.

"Do you know how many people they have captured?"

"Not many; I'd say no more than twenty or so, mostly soldiers. They killed most of the civilians, except fer the ones who they think can fight. They're tryin' to get me and the like to fight fer em'. Aint' gonna happen though. I aint no coward," he said proudly with his big arms crossed.

He was certainly loyal to the country, but of course none of that was any use to him now. Surely in time Mankar will have him killed, along with everyone else. But I didn't plan on being one of those unfortunates.

"There's got to be a way out of here somewhere," I thought aloud as I felt my hand along the walls, hoping to find something leading to a trap door.

"Your wastin' yer time, woody. I look m'self, there's nothin' that'll help ya'."

Woody? I was starting to get annoyed now. The Nord was probably too stupid to even know what to look for. This was my profession, I'm pretty sure I know a little more than him.

"Ya better stop, woody, I can hear someone comin' down the stairs."

I immediately stopped what I was doing and turned around. Sure enough, a figure was descending down the stairs, accompanied by three others. It was Mankar and two Dawn cultists. Then, behind them, was Lex carrying the lone torch. They walked up to the barred door and Mankar then spoke.

"So, you thought you could fool me, Bosmer?"

I said nothing, and instead waited for Mankar to continue.

"I'll admit to you, when I first saw you I actually thought you were Judo. But then when you spoke you gave it all away I'm afraid. I could easily tell you were faking it, yet I did not stop you, did I? I simply wanted to see if you were foolish enough to follow me, and I guess were," he laughed. "Now tell me, why have you infiltrated my city, Bosmer?"

'Your City?' I thought to myself. This wasn't his city and it never would be. Anger was definitely bubbling up inside of me, but I couldn't let that distract my focus. I couldn't show any anger, which would only be a sign of weakness.

"So you're not going to speak, heh? That's perfectly fine with me. I think I'll let you rot in the dungeon for a couple of days. Maybe then you'll change your mind."

The four of them walked away and Alf and I were left alone once more.

"If ya' ask me, that there was kinda pointless, don't ya think, Woody?"

"He was trying to get put fear into me, Alf, possible embarrass me. Too bad I'm smarter than that." In truth, I was lucky Mankar didn't know the real reason why I was here.

Once Mankar and his cronies were out of sight I continued my search for a trap door. I could hear Alf sigh and sit down on a stool, likely out of frustration. He was so bent on believing there wasn't anything to find in the walls, but I wasn't going to give up until I was one hundred percent sure there was nothing to find. I searched on for another five minutes or so, when finally I gave up. Maybe Alf was right.

"I tried tellin' ya', Woody," he announced.

I gave him a grim stare and sat down on the other stool that was in the cell. I started thinking on another way to escape, and that's when I eyed a knife lying on the table next to me. I picked the blunt blade up and held it close to my face. It wasn't too sharp, but perhaps just enough for me to unlock the barred doors.

I got up with the knife in hand and walked over to the cage. Alf was now looking at me with great interest. I took the knife and shoved it hard into the key hole. It was kind of hard because of course the lock was located on the outside, and I could not see it with my own eyes. I went on for about ten minutes, poking around with the knife, when finally I heard a faint click, and then the cage creaked open. Alf suddenly stood up and started yelling like an idiot.

"Woody, ya' actually did it! I…"

I hushed the dumb oaf the raise of my finger to my mouth. I didn't plan on getting caught just minutes after escaping. I walked out and started up the steps when I heard Alf whisper from behind.

"Pss, Woody, what about me, lad?"

I sighed heavily because I knew I was stuck. He wanted to come with me, but how was he going to do that with his humongous size? There was no way he'd be able to get out unnoticed.

"You can't come with me. You're just too big. I have to get of here without being captured again. I can't explain it to you, but let's just say I hold the key to Cyrodiil's fate."

I was hoping that would shut him up, but of course it didn't. Like many other Nords, Alf was ignorant.

"Let me pave the way fer ya'," he said with a huge smile. "I'll cause a disturbance while you get away. I think I can handle them fer a few minutes while you take yer leave."

I wanted to argue some more, because at first I didn't even want to consider the idea. But, when I thought about it, it wasn't that bad of an idea after all. The big Nord would definitely cause a stir, that much was for sure, and if all went well I would be able to escape freely. If I can remember right, outside there's a gate, and beyond that is open land. I'd be able to get away in a matter of seconds.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me?"

"I don't know. I figure one of us should be able to get away. And like you said, I'm too big to get away unnoticed."

And that was that. I had made a decision.

"Thanks, Alf. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Woody," he winked.

I turned around and started quietly up the stairs, with Alf carefully lumbering behind…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

At the top of stairs sat a lone cultist, half asleep at his desk. I could scarcely see a steel mace at his side, and I thought perhaps Alf could use it, even though it would be like a mere dagger for his massive hands.

"Hey, Alf, you see that guard? I'll take him out so that you can use his mace. Is that alright with you?" I said softly.

"Yes, that's okay, Woody, but am I gonna get my share of the killin' soon?" he whispered back.

"Yes, as soon as we get outside you can have all the fun."

He smiled with great happiness. I turned around, still with the knife in hand. Suddenly I got up and ran as fast as I could towards the cultist, who was an Imperial. His face lit up with surprise but it was too late for him to call for help. I dove and tackled him to the ground, and then shoved the knife through his throat. The blade was very blunt and I had to use a lot of force to dig in deep, but alas in a matter of minutes the man was dead and we were for now safe.

"Wow, woody, I didn't know ya' had it in ya'," Alf said while I pulled the knife from the robed man's neck.

"Well, Alf, there's probably a lot of things about me that would surprise you."

"Alright, then you can tell me about em' after we escape."

After he said that I couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead, I kept my back to him while I thought about what he said. Did he really think there was anyway he'd survive out there? Sure, he'd probably last a couple minutes, maybe, but then the spells would be flying from all directions. I was now feeling kind of bad about myself. Maybe the Nord really did think he stood a chance.

"Alf, you do realize you're probably not going to last long out there, don't you?"

I said this to him while looking at his face. He didn't seem surprised by my question at all.

"What's wrong, Woody, you take me for a brute or somethin? You think I'm all brawn and no brains?" Well I'll tell ya' lad, I'm pretty nifty when it comes to magic. Yer not givin' me credit and ya' haven't even seen me in action yet!" he said with a laugh.

He certainly was confident, but I still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. All my life I haven't cared way or another about anyone besides my self. But now, thinking about what will most likely happen to Alf, I'm having second thoughts about if I should be going through with this plan. It's weird; I sure hope I'm not going soft.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alf? I don't want you going out there if you don't really want to?"

"What's gotten in to ya' lad? Are ya's scared or somethin?"

"No, I'm certainly not scared, but I don't want to send you to your death. I mean, you don't even know me but yet you're willing to put your life on the line just so I can escape."

"It might sound dumb to ya, lad, but I believe ya' when ya' said you were the Empire's last hope. I know that I don't know ya' very well, but I can tell in yer eyes ye aint lyin; and that's good enough fer me."

"Very well. I thank you for your surprising allegiance. It's too bad there aren't others like you out there. Cowards like Lex could do wonders by imitating you."

"Well lad, my mum always taught me well as a child."

After the discussion ended I carefully cracked the door open and peered outside. To my pleasant surprise there really weren't that many patrols walking around, about eight in all. Perhaps most of them had gone to bed, thinking nothing could happen this late at night. Boy, were they in for a surprise. I then closed the door and turned back to Alf.

"There are only eight of them out there so it shouldn't be too dangerous. While you attack them I'll slip through the gates and if I remember correctly there should be a bridge. Hopefully there will be rocks that I can use to descend to the ground."

"And if there aint any rocks?" Alf asked.

"Then I'll just cut through the city itself."

'That'll be dangerous, Woody…"

"I know, but I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here."

"Alrighty then, Woody, let's do this!"

I opened the door once more and Alf told me to stand aside. Instead of foolishly arguing with the giant Nord I let him pass. He ran out the door straight towards a group of three cultists. They saw him coming when he was already a few feet away, for they were not far from the door to begin with.

Alf took his mace and swung mightily at a Dunmer. The blunt hit him in the face with so much force that the mace actually stuck as the dark elf flew back a few yards. The other two cultists of the group stood there, frozen in place. The fear had apparently disabled them from moving and Alf, with no weapons in hand, grabbed the two by the head and then crushed their skulls into one another.

Obviously this prompted three other cultists in the area to become aware of the situation, and soon spells were firing in all directions. Three Dawn members were in front of him, and the other two were behind him, coming up from the rear. At that moment I learned that Alf wasn't kidding about his magical abilities. I stood there at the door entrance, amazed by Alf's ability to block the oncoming spells and then quickly cast his own. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the other two cultists creeping up from behind Alf, in an attempt to catch him by surprise. I knew the original plan was for me to escape while Alf kept the others busy, but I just couldn't leave him. Okay, I'll admit maybe I am becoming a bit soft, but at the same time Martin and I could definitely use someone as talented as Alf.

I quickly ran out the door and sprinted towards the two behind Alf. It was a good thing I was a fast runner because I got to them before they even had a chance to see me. I got to the first one, a Breton I think, and stuck my knife into his back, while holding a hand to his mouth so that he could not alert his partner. I dug deeper and deeper until the merman was at last dead, and by this time his Imperial buddy knew finally noticed I was there.

The Imperial fired a spell at me and I let the now dead body drop in front of my while I rolled to the right. The spell hit the dead Breton, sending him flying back. While on the ground the Imperial attempted another spell, but with a quick move a rolled this time to my left and avoided the blast. I got up as fast as I could and ran towards the man. I was about ten feet away and he fired once again yet another spell in my direction. At this time I ducked and the spell flew over my back just inches away from my skin. I could actually feel the heat from the fiery blast. Then I tackled the Imperial to the ground and began pounding his face in with my fists. I must've hit the man at least twenty times before I was lifted from the ground by my shirt collar. I swung my arms wildly trying to get my attacker off of me, but then I was turned around there was Alf, laughing loudly in my face.

"Ha, ha, ha! What are ye doing, Woody, dancing? Don't worry bout' that there Imperial. He's dead silly!"

I looked at the Imperial and it was very difficult to make out his facial features from all the blood that had splattered all over his face. I guess I was too angry to know that the man was long gone. It was weird, the rage I had felt was nothing like I had ever experienced before. Right then I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I looked at it, with all of the blood of course, and noticed that my middle finger knuckle looked very deformed.

"Well, well, Woody, will ya' look at that! You broke your hand!"

"No, it's only my middle knuckle. I must have cracked a bone or something. Now, umm, could you please put me down?"

The tree of a Nord sat me down on the grass and I attempted to put the knuckle back in place, but with no success. Then Alf tried to get involved.

"Here, lemme try, Woody…"

"NO! Get away! I'm not letting you crush my whole hand!"

"whatever ya' say, lad. But I'm tellin' ya', the longer ye wait the worse it's gonna get."

"I know, I know. Don't worry; we'll soon meet up with someone who could heal me. Now, let's get out of here before anyone else shows up."

"You mean I can come with you?"

"Yes, Alf, I need you actually. Your talents would pay dividends for me Martin, my…umm…partner I guess you could call him."

Alf then gave me a nasty look. "Woody, don't tell me yer one of them kind…"

"No, no, no! Not that kind of partner you fool! He's the one helping me!"

"Oh. Phew…fer a second there ya' had me scared, Woody!"

"Well, let's just get out of here so I can tell you all the specifics about what I'm trying to accomplish. I'll go ahead and tell you know that I failed in coming to this city. I was supposed to find out some information, but I'll have to tell you later. Let's go!"

As we were about to exit the prison area, cultists started pouring out from inside the numerous rooms, including the armory. They saw and immediately began casting spells in our direction. Alf and I opened the large gates and made it out, all the while with spells bouncing off the walls, just inches from us. We closed the doors once we were on the other side, and that's when a decision had to be made. I looked over the side of the bridge we were on, and I noticed a set of rocks were set perfectly for Alf and I to climb down. I couldn't believe how lucky we were to have found these "step", but I didn't the time to stand and gawk.

"Alf, climb over the edge and onto those rocks."

He did what I told him and then I followed right behind. Just moment after we were both out of sight, the gates to the prison area opened and many cultists made their way onto the bridge, oblivious to the fact that Ald and I were a mere few feet from them.

"Hurry, they must have fallen back to the Temple District," I heard a Dunmer yell.

Alf and I waited for them to leave, and then we continued down the rocks until were flat on our feet, on the floor below the bridge. After catching a breath for a few minutes we marched around the city walls until we were close to the Waterfront. I took Alf to the shores near the sea, where I instructed him to wait behind a large boulder until I returned. Then, as I was about to leave and find Martin, I heard his voice coming from the left.

"Rayden, where have you been? And what did you do in there? The place is crawling with cultists!"

He looked down at me, and then up at Alf, who was smiling goofily.

"And who in Talos' name is this?" He said pointing at Alf.

"This is Alf, Martin. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have escaped from prison."

"Prison? You mean you were caught?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to talk. Let us leave and I shall explain everything on the way to the priory."

Martin looked agitated, but obviously we needed to leave before we were spotted.

"Fine, let's just get out of here. And I'll heal that injury of yours once we get out of sight," Martin said pointing at my right hand as we made our way west…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The torches could be seen behind us as we kept on towards Weynon Priory. The Imperial City was now on full alert, with everyone scrambling to find the three of us, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Now that I think about it, Mankar probably knows that I am more than just a petty thief. That has to be the case. Why else would he have the whole city on lockdown? He certainly wouldn't have done that for low-life peasants.

And then there was Alf. What were we going to do with him? He was obviously large and sort of got in the way in terms of sneaking around, but how could I abandon him when he just saved my neck? That and from what I saw in the prison yards, there was no way I could leave him behind us. His talents were far higher than I ever would have given him credit for. There has to be something he can help us with, I just don't know what that is yet.

"So let me get this straight," said Martin with a sigh. "You almost got your killed in there and you didn't even get the information you were trying to find in the first place? What was the point of that, Rayden? Now we nothing, just like before…"

Martin didn't understand. All he did was sit outside and wait, like a coward if you ask me. He wasn't the one who risked his own life; to almost be fried by a spell from one of those cultists. What did he know about bravery?

"How can you talk when all you did was hide behind a rock the entire time? I'm the one who did all doing…"

"Did all the doing? That's some excellent use of grammar, Rayden, seriously. Let's stop arguing, it's not going to do us any good; we still don't know Mankar's plans."

We stopped talking for a few seconds, and that's when Alf finally chimed in with some heartwarming news.

"Is that what y'all arguin 'bout? Well, lads, I know what he's plannin' fer our dear country. I heard it with me own ears just the other night."

I looked at Martin and then at Alf with disbelief. Why in the world didn't he say anything earlier?

"And why are you just now telling me this, Alf?" I asked him.

"Cause I didn't know that's what ye wanted, Woody."

I simply sighed and shook my head. "Will you tell me now please?" I asked impatiently.

"Well it's quite simple, Woody. He wants that there amulet," Alf said while pointing at the amulet Martin was holding.

"But what for?" I asked.

"I heard Mankar talkin' to one of his servants or whatever. He said somethin' about destroyin' the dragonfires and becoming the ruler of Cyrodiil. I don't know…it was all confusin' to me really."

I looked at Martin and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Why would he want the amulet when he knew he couldn't wear it? He wasn't part of the Septim bloodline.

"Alf, did he say anything about destroying the amulet?" said Martin.

"Ya, he said somethin' 'bout there being one last heir to the throne. Hey, come to think of it, he said his name was Martin. That's yer name isn't it?"

Martin put his hands in his face. Alf was already getting on his nerves.

"Yes, I am Martin Septim, son of Uriel Septim. I am the last heir, just as you have already said. It's all clear now. He wants me dead and the Amulet of Kings destroyed. Then he will have no threats and the country will be his for the taking. As long as I am alive, and the amulet is still intact, he will not be able to take full control of the country. Did he say he knew my location?"

"Ya, he said somethin' about attacking some city as well. Kvatch I think."

At that moment Martin and I both looked at each other in disbelief. He was going to attack Kvatch tomorrow evening. Now I know what Mankar was talking about when he told Lex to get ready for a siege.

"We've got to get to Kvatch and warn Adamus Phillida and the Count of Mankar's plans," Martin yelled.

"But he won't believe us, Martin. Why would he?" I said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll find out when we get there!"

Martin then took off running and Alf and I followed. We steadily jogged for nearly thirty minutes nonstop, which was alright with me, I could probably run for hours if I absolutely had to, but the strange thing was that Martin never broke stride, and perhaps even stranger is that Alf had so far kept up with Martin and I, and obviously the two of us were a bit more agile that the gigantic Nord. But it appeared I had spoken to soon, and Alf began complaining.

"Come on; give an old Nord a break will ya'?" Alf gasped.

Martin then stopped running and stood by a tree with his arms pressed against it while he caught his breath. I was merely a tad winded by the run, and I simply stood there, silently waiting for the other two.

"What are ye, Woody, some kind of freak?" Alf asked in amazement.

"No, just in good shape I guess."

"Lad, that there's more than just bein' in good shape. Somethin's wrong with ye…"

Another five minutes or so and we continued along, but at a walk rather than a run. We figured we were far enough to walk. After all, it was still late in the night, and surely Mankar and his troops would leave somewhere around ten o'clock in the morning.

"What do you plan on telling Adamus, Martin? I can't even begin to imagine him taking us seriously. No offence or anything, but you probably aren't the best of sources, given your past I mean."

I was afraid Martin would take my words the wrong way, but it was only the truth, no matter how you looked at it. After what Martin said he did, I doubt many trust him now. I remembered how shocked the Dunmer lady in Kvatch was when I asked her of Martin's location. She treated the subject as if he was some kind of disease or something.

"No, I understand, Rayden. You're right, Adamus will probably not believe me, but that is a chance we'll have to take."

"And if that doesn't work, I suppose we could just talk to the Count himself," Alf offered, although Martin didn't seem to agree with the statement.

"Sorry, Alf, but it won't be that easy. The people…they don't trust me, just as Rayden has already mentioned. The Count especially, he doesn't much care for the mages as it is. After what happened with me and my friends, he pretty much despises anyone from the Mages Guild now."

That got me thinking. What ever happened to the guilds? The Thieves Guild, the Fighters Guild, the Mages Guild, even that mercenary group called the Blackwood Company. Where were they in Cyrodiil's time of need? We could certainly use their help now.

"Hey, what over happen to the guilds anyway?" I asked Martin.

"Well, the Mages Guild has pretty much set up base in Bruma. I don't why, but they feel safest up there. Obviously with Mankar's magic abilities, and rumored necromancy, the Mages Guild once him dead. But of course they are very undermanned, especially after most of their numbers were eliminated during the battle in the Imperial City. As far as the Fighters Guild goes, their leader died of natural causes and the group basically disbanded, oddly enough. I can't think of the leaders name right now, sorry. And of course the Thieves Guild is a myth, although I certainly believe in them."

"What about the Blackwood Company? You know…that group of mercenaries in Leyawiin?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about them. If I'm not mistaken they sided with Mankar before he even invaded Leyawiin. Now that I think about I believe it is they who let the Mythic Dawn into the city in the first place. I'm sure the fear led to them to betray the country. The last I heard they were going to serve as a special "hunter" organization for Mankar; hunting down whoever Mankar pleases and such…"

"So the Empire is on it's own against Mankar?"

"That's the way it looks I'm afraid. Surely the Council is doing something at the moment, but if you really think about it, there's not much they can do. If I was to make a guess I'd say they're most likely attempting to gain the allegiance of other countries, but what do I know…"

The situation wasn't looking good for Cyrodiil or Martin in fact, but of course I wasn't going to express my doubts. If what Martin was saying was true, then he was dead where he stood at this very moment. The Blackwood Company is a bunch of professional mercenaries. It was only a matter of time until they would finally catch up with Martin, and unfortunately I'll probably be there when he's found by them. And then a fight will ensue, and who knows, maybe I'll die. Of course with Alf by our side we definitely stand a chance. Everything just looks so bad right now. The Empire is greatly outnumbered, with only four cities in their possession. I just can't see how the Mythic Dawn won't win this war, especially if they ally themselves with another group. I wouldn't think another province would join their cause, but I guess I've seen stranger things.

We arrived in Kvatch just before the sun was about to come up, and the Legion soldiers were just now making their morning patrols around the surrounding area, searching for enemies. We walked inside the city, and just as I thought Alf attracted many stares. It was something I thought about while marching from the Imperial City. Maybe if we let the Nord talk to Adamus then he'd believe us, since he's been a prisoner there. But then again letting Alf speak at all might not be the smartest decision. You never really can tell what's going to come out of his mouth.

When asked where Adamus was, a lone Kvatch soldier replied, "The last time I saw him he was speaking with the Count," which was perfect because now we could kill two birds with one stone. The two people we needed to meet with where at the same location, or so we hoped at least. It would certainly make things easer for us.

So we walked through the streets until we came upon the castle, where two Legion soldiers were standing guard, not moving in an inch when we asked to enter the citadel. "Unless you have an appointment you are not allowed to enter the castle. I am sorry but times are too dangerous for the Count to let just anyone inside his home," replied one of the guards, at least with a tone of some compassion.

Then Alf commented, "Well isn't this whole area his home?" Alf said, pointing to the entire city behind him. "And if that's the case, he has already allowed us into his home, don't ya' agree? So why don't ya' jus let us in this particular home, since we're already in "this" home," Alf said, again pointing to the city behind us.

The guard was very confused with Alf's statement, just as I was. Martin sighed and simply shook his head, and then offered a more intelligent comment. "Please, sir, it is very urgent. We have information on Mankar that the Count must hear at once."

"Do you know how many times we've heard that before? More than enough, that's how many. I'm sorry, but we just cannot let you enter. Now please, leave now before Commander Phillida comes out. He's doesn't take kindly to visitors."

Rather than stand and argue the three of us walked over and sat on a stone ledge, just under the shade of a tall tree. Martin's plan was to simply wait for either the Count or the Commander to leave the castle. Sooner or later one of them would show themselves, but unfortunately that time wouldn't come as quick we had hoped it would.

We waited for nearly three hours under the shade of the tree, and for the most part it was spent in silence. Martin was seemingly doing his best to stay out of everyone's sight, and Alf was having his self a noisy nap. I say noisy because his snoring was the loudest I have heard in my life, and I've crept into many a house in my time as a thief. But finally, just a few minutes before noon, Adamus Phillida appeared from the castle, with three soldiers by his side. I poked Alf as Martin got up to meet with Adamus. When he saw the three of us coming towards him I could tell he recognized me from earlier. And at that exact moment I also remembered the guard yelling at us when Martin and I had stolen those horses a couple days ago. I hope the guard didn't give Adamus our description that night, it was awfully dark out then.

"Excuse me you three but I can't talk right now," Adamus said quickly, apparently already aware that we were about to ask him something.

"But sir, we need to speak with you and the Count immediately," Martin said, which proved to be a terrible mistake.

"I've already heard about you from the Count, "brother" Martin. I don't speak with the likes of you. Now, if you'll excuse me," Adamus said rather rudely. But Alf wasn't going to let him pass so easily. He stepped in front of the Legion Commander, blocking both his way and the sunlight.

"We've marched all the way from the Imperial City and have waited here since eight o'clock. We have done nothing wrong and you will give us a few minutes to explain what we have to say," he said angrily.

I had expected the Commander to show some shock and perhaps a little fear, given Alf's enormous size, but alas the Legion officer was unfazed by Alf's words.

"Do you think you strike fear in me just because you're two feet taller than I am? Well let me tell you, I've fought beasts both taller and more fearsome than you could ever dream of. So the next time you want to act tough, save it for someone else."

He stepped to the side and walked around Alf, who I thought was going to go after the officer. That is before I grabbed his arm and held him back. Although I don't at all think it was my strength that held him back, only Alf's own good judgment.

"What now?" I asked Martin as the three of us watched Adamus go on his daily route.

"How about you just do what you do best, Rayden?"

"Sorry, I'm not following you…", I said confused as ever.

"Sneak into the castle."

"And how in the world am I going to do that with those two guards over there?" I whispered, just low enough for only us three to hear.

"Alf and I will distract them. We'll pretend to get in a tussle, and while the guards come to break us up, you can make your way into the castle. When the guards inside see you walk in they'll have to just assume you were let in. Find Count Goldwine and inform him of what is happening. If he doesn't at first believe you then keep on at it. Sooner or later he'll have to at least think about it."

"Or throw me in jail…"

"Just do it Rayden. Let's go, Alf."

"Wait, Martin. What if you two are thrown in jail? What then?" Of course Martin paid no attention to my questions and suddenly he and Alf were "arguing" with one another, on the other side of the castle. When Alf picked up Martin by the shirt collar the two guards ran over to "cool them down" and I took my chances and bolted for the door. Luckily I think everyone was focusing on the entire ruckus, and I was able to safely make my way into the castle. I closed the door shut and turned around. The count was sitting on his throne, staring me down with his two eyes. I could tell I was sweating, probably shaking. I was actually nervous, something I'm not exactly accustomed to. Before anyone could stop me I started towards the throne to speak with the Count…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Trying not to look suspicious, I quickly walked up the aisle until I was a mere few feet away from the Count, Ormellius Goldwine. I knelt on one knee and looked at the ground, attempting to show my respect for Goldwine. I didn't want to anger him before even having a chance to speak with him.

"My lord, can you spare a few minutes of your time, please?"

I looked up to meet Goldwine's eyes, and they were still transfixed upon me, as if he was trying to decide whether to oblige to my offer. I had never met the man himself, despite visiting the city many times as a child. I've never even heard stories about the Count, other than Martin's, about him not liking mages or whatever. Other than that I don't really know what to expect.

"And why should I speak to the likes of you, Bosmer?"

He said this not with a tone of disrespect, thought it may have sounded like it to anyone else. I could tell he was at least a little curious as to what I had to say.

"I come with news of Mankar Cameron's plans. I know what he wants with Cyrodiil. He wants to find the Amulet of Kings and eventually take control of the country."

I had also expected this statement to catch the Count off guard, but instead he just laughed. "Is that all, Bosmer? Well of course he wants to take over the country! Why else would he invade our land? And obviously he wants the amulet destroyed so that the dragonfires will diminish. But what fools me is why he wants that. There are no other Septim heirs, so all we are left to do is ponder why he wants that amulet so much."

I didn't want to mention Martin's name, for the time wasn't right for that. Instead I went ahead and told the Count of Mankar's plan for tonight. "Mankar is also going to attack Kvatch, this evening in fact."

This announcement caused quite a stir within the room, and everyone began talking with one another, rather loudly I might add. They were all pointing at me, asking each other who I was and where I came from. But the Count, however, was only angered by my statement.

"How can you make such a statement? What makes you think you know what Mankar is going to do?"

The Counts attitude had drastically changed for the worst. At that point, I don't think telling Goldwine that 'a friend told me' would do me any good. But I definitely would explain how I infiltrated the city. But why should I not tell him about Alf's claim? It wouldn't hurt.

"I just came from the Imperial City. I…infiltrated the city, but was caught by Mankar and thrown into jail. Then, when I escaped with my prison mate, he told me that he heard with his own ears, from Mankar himself, that he was going to attack Kvatch today, sometime in the late evening."

He still wasn't going to believe me. "And why should I believe that you, a low-life scum, was able to escape the Mythic Dawn's headquarters? For all I know you are simply making this up and all of it is a lie. Leave now before I have you thrown into my own dungeon!"

Before I even had a chance to defend myself my arms were grabbed by two guards and they began to drag me from the Counts throne room. "Wait, you have to listen to me, I swear I'm not lying! They're going to attack this city tonight!" But he wasn't even looking at me now. "You've got to believe me! If you don't your city will fall!"

The guards took me outside and then threw me to the ground. They walked back inside, slamming the door shut behind them. I laid on my back for a few seconds, spitting out the clods of dirt that had unfortunately made thier way into my mouth. I guess that's what I get for trying to save a city from it's soon destruction.

"Hey, I thought I told you stay out of there!" yelled the guard who originally wouldn't let me inside.

I got up from the ground and walked away. Thankfully the guard didn't come after me, but he did send me a last second message, "The next time I catch you around here I'm locking you up!"

I didn't care what he said, if Goldwine wanted his city to burn to the ground, then so be it. Martin, Alf, and I have done all we can do to help the Count see what is really happening out there, but his ignorance has blinded him, disabling him to see the truth. It doesn't matter anymore, the three us have to get out of here as soon as possible.

"What did he say, Woody?" Alf asked as him and Martin, who were both sitting on the same ledge as the three us had been doing before I entered the castle.

Martin knew what I was about to say, and sighed heavily as I told Alf what happened. "He wouldn't listen to me. He called me a liar and had his guards throw me out. I tried to tell you, Martin. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. We've got to get out of here before the Mythic Dawn show up, I do know that."

"So what happened with you and Alf? You didn't get into trouble with the guards?"

"No, that just told us to get lost," Alf said.

We stood in sat in silence for a few minutes while trying to decide on where to go from here. We couldn't go back to the Imperial City; it was too dangerous to attempt another infiltration. Count Goldwine was never going to believe me, and neither was Adamus. All we could do was travel to the next city and hope they would listen to our story.

"I guess we should just travel to the next closest city. What about Skingrad? Do you think Count Hassildor would be willing to hear what we have to say?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, I've never met the man before, but I've heard he's one of the more intelligent rulers of Cyrodiil. What do we have to lose?"

Before we left the city we grabbed some bread from the local bakery, which was a different store from the one I worked at as a teenager, as well as a different owner. We sat outside on a bench while we ate the food and washed it down with bottles of water. I hadn't eaten a bit since I first came into the possession of the amulet. This meal was definitely a refresher.

"So, Alf, you never really told us about yourself. What was life like before all this mess started?" I asked.

"Well," he said taking a last gulp of his bread," I was just a gardener fer someone in the Elven Gardens. A nice little Altmer lady, very kind, offered me the job because she was getting to feeble to take care of it herself. Don't ask me why she wanted me fer the job, but I took it without hesitation. I knew she'd pay me well because of her wealth, and that she did. It's too bad I spent most of me money at the Arena, where I rarely won any bets. What about you, Woody?" He asked me.

"I'm a freelance thief, if you will. Nothing else really matters I guess; it's all I've ever known since I was a young adult."

I wasn't in the mood for going into detail, like my past, unlike when I met Martin. I don't know…it was kind of embarrassing now that I think about it. Here lately I've silently been arguing with myself about what I have become. Never before did I look down upon myself because I was thief. Heck, I suppose I even considered myself somewhat of a "respectable" thief, even though that doesn't make any sense at all. I've persuaded myself over the years that what I do is not wrong, only a necessity. But now…..I just don't know. I'm starting to have second thoughts about where my life is heading, and I'm not sure whether that's a bad thing or a good thing.

"What about you, Marty? What's your story?"

Martin rolled his eyes at the new given nickname and explained his past, but as an extremely trimmed down version.

"I've been a priest for a while now. I used to be in the Mages Guild but it didn't exactly work out for me."

We spent another ten minutes or so eating the rest of our food and drinking the rest of our water. Then we refilled the bottles to the top, and head out towards Skingrad. Rather than travel through the forest we just used the dirt road. There really wasn't a threat from anyone, or at least we hoped so.

"You know, Martin, why didn't we stop at Skingrad first? We passed it up on the way to Kvatch," I said.

"I don't know, I guess because Alf told us they were going to attack Kvatch."

"But wouldn't they go ahead and attack Skingrad while they passed? Why pass up on an opportunity to strike the city by surprise?"

"I don't know, Rayden, maybe because Skingrad's army is a lot stronger than that of Kvatch," he said sarcastically. "Historically Count Janus Hassildor of Skingrad has been feared by many, and I guess Mankar just thinks Kvatch will be much easier to take over, and if you ask me I think that as well."

"How so? Kvatch is well protected by their walls."

"That's true, Rayden, but Ormellius Goldwine is too preoccupied with making money that he's forgotten the army. Their numbers are weak and the soldiers aren't very well trained."

"But they've got the legion with them. Why would Mankar attack a city where the Legion commander is present? It would be much easier to attack Skingrad."

"Skingrad has Legion presence as well. Mankar probably wants to kill the Adamus Phillida to send a message to the rest of the country: that the Mythic Dawn cannot be stopped."

"Ay, but we plan to stop that!" Alf yelled.

"It's not going to be as easy as it sounds, Alf," Martin explained. The Mythic Dawn cultists are trained professionals in the Dark Arts. I know you two were able to take out several of them at the Imperial City, but it's not going to be that simple every time. They saw you two us mere prisoners. That had no clue what they were up against. But now that they know the skills you two possess, they'll be prepared."

"That all makes sense, but how does Mankar even know what we are up to?" I asked.

"For all we know he doesn't have a clue, I'm just giving you an example. But sooner or later he will find out what we are doing and he will also realize who I am and what we have in our possession. Then things are going to get a lot more complicated and dangerous…for all of us, not just me."

Silence fell upon us for several seconds until Alf chimed in again. "I'll never leave ya' Marty. I'll stand by yer side till' the end, whenever that is."

Alf was a good person, thought I'm still having trouble understanding why he's so eager to help us in the first place. He hasn't even known us that long and already he's pledging his life to us. But I guess that's sort of the same way with me. I'm putting my trust in Martin and I barely know the man either.

"Yes, count on me as well, Martin. I mean, what else can I do? Sooner or later there won't be anyone to steal from if the Mythic Dawn keeps up with their plan," I said grinning.

We walked not very long, maybe a couple of hours or so, and it was about five o'clock in the evening. We reached the edge of the dirt path surrounded by trees, and it was flat lands the entire way after that. I say this because at the edge of the forest we could see the city of Skingrad in the distance. It wasn't too far away, maybe another hour at the most. And then, to the west of Skingrad, we could see torches, many of them. We marched towards the lights, while picking up the pace, and as we neared we realized it was the Mythic Dawn. We stood beside a rock from afar while we watched them pass along the dirt road in the middle of everything where they could be easily seen. There were so many of them, easily a thousand if not more.

"Look at them. They're not even more than two hundred yards from the city, yet Hassildor isn't sending out his troops to fight," Martin said.

"Why would he send out his troops if he's not going to be attacked? I'm sure he's keeping a close eye on them, but from the looks of it, it seems as if your theory was right, Martin. I guess Mankar does want to send that message."

"Either that or Hassildor has sided with the scum!" Alf said.

"No, I doubt that. I know Hieronymus Lex betrayed the country, but I just can't see a Count or Countess doing the same thing. It just wouldn't make sense," Martin said.

"It does if they don't want their entire city destroyed!" Alf shot back.

Martin didn't argue any further, one because there was simply no reasoning with the stubborn Nord. And two Alf was actually becoming angry, and it probably wasn't a smart thing to get an Angry Nord even more upset that he already is. Not unless you want your face smashed in that is.

After Mankar and the rest of the Mythic Dawn troops passed by the three of us continued on, this time through the forest, just so we didn't take a chance being spotted by Mankar or his men.

When we reached the city gates we were met by about ten soldiers dressed in Skingrad uniforms, all with their swords drawn as if we were the enemy.

"Halt! Show your hands!" yelled the one soldier without a helmet. He looked to be a Redguard, but I actually wasn't so sure. He could have passed as an Imperial, but with an unusually dark skin complexion.

"There's not need to worry, friend; we're not here to harm you. We've come to speak with Count Janus Hassildor," Martin said in calm voice.

"And why is that?" said the guard.

"We have news concerning the fate of Cyrodiil and the plans of Mankar Camoran."

The soldiers whispered amongst one another and the tanned guard silenced them with the raise of his right arm. Then he walked over to Martin, just inches away from his face. Then stared into his eyes for a few seconds and said, "Why should I believe you?"

"You'll just have to take my word."

"Words really don't mean anything nowadays," the guard replied back.

Martin stared back at the guard this last about ten seconds until I started to grow impatient. "Come on, Martin, just show him the amulet."

Martin looked at me crazily, as if I had just asked him to take his clothes off or something. Then he realized we weren't going to get into the city unless he did what I had suggested. So he reluctantly got the amulet from his robe pocket for the guard to see. The guard's eyes lit up in amazement as the amulet twinkled in the air. Then he looked at Martin with awe, and then at Alf and I.

"Come with me, please," he mumbled in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The man led us through the gates, but the soldiers stayed outside, no doubt protecting the city from intruders. Inside the city, soldiers were everywhere, all ready just in case the Mythic Dawn decided to attack, or so I assumed. I didn't see any citizens mulling about, but that was because they were likely hiding in their homes from the potential invasion.

"My name is Dion; I am the Captain of the City Guard. And what are your names?" The guard captain asked us this question while we made our way through the crowded streets filled with war-ready soldiers.

"My name is Rayden. This here is Martin and Alf," I replied, motioning towards my two companions.

"Well, I'll go ahead and apologize for getting in your face out there," Dion said to Martin. "With Mankar and his men so close I assumed you were on their side."

"There is no need for apologies, Captain, it's quite understandable."

Then Dion went on to explain where he was taking us. "We're heading for the castle, where you will speak to Count Janus Hassildor immediately and show him that amulet. If you don't mind me asking, how did you come into the possession of that?" Dion said pointing to Martin's pocket where the amulet was resting. Martin nodded at me, because it was I who found it in the first place.

"I was walking through the prison sewers when I saw Uriel Septim and several Blades fighting with Mythic Dawn cultists. There was also a prisoner as well but he died, along with the Blades and Emperor Septim," I said.

"You mean you were actually there when it all happened? You actually saw Uriel Septim die?" Dion asked bewildered.

"Yes, I saw one a cultist run his sword into Uriel's chest. There were at least three of them. There was nothing I could have done to save him."

"Don't blame yourself, I understand the situation. You did a brave and wondrous task but just getting out alive with the amulet in hand."

We arrived at the Castle doors and we entered inside, where again, many soldiers were lined up, this time around the Count himself. Hassildor was talking with a soldier, seemingly one with importance. The soldier was probably an officer of some kind.

"Excuse me, my lord, but I think these three have something of interest to you," Dion said to the Count.

The Count stopped talking to the guard and turned his attention Dion and the rest of us. The entire room quieted down considerably, as all present was curious to see who we were and what we were doing in their city.

"Yes, Dion, what is it that you need? Who are these three you have with you?" Count Hassildor asked.

"My Lord, these three have brought us the Amulet of Kings."

The room erupted into loud whispering and finger pointing. Count Hassildor's eyebrows raised and the guard next to him scoffed rather loudly, and then whispered something into the Count's right ear.

"Can I see the amulet," said the Count.

Martin brought the amulet from his pocket and handed it to me. Apparently I was going to show it to the Count. Then Dion motioned for me to follow him and I did. We walked up to the throne and I handed Count Hassildor the amulet. He took it in his hands and examined it closely for a few seconds, and then said to me, "You and your two friends need to follow me to my chambers, immediately."

I waved for Alf and Martin to follow me. The guard next to the Count said to Dion, "Return to your post Dion. You are no longer needed here." The guard, who I noticed was an Imperial, spoke to Dion very rudely, as if Dion was under him somehow.

"Yes, sir," Dion grumbled, and then returned to the outside.

Martin, Alf, and I followed Hassildor and the Imperial guard as they led us up a flight of stairs and eventually into an expensively decorated room, the Count's chambers. The guard closed the door and Hassildor took a seat at a desk, where the guard then walked over and stood by his side.

"Where did you find this?" Hassildor asked while holding up the amulet.

I told the Count my story, and at first I thought he was going to claim my statements false, just Ormellius Goldwine had done. But, fortunately, I was wrong about that. The Count did believe me and actually thanked me for coming.

"You three have done a wise thing by bringing this amulet to me, and for this you have my thanks. I would not trust any other Count or Countess myself. Well, perhaps Narina Carvain of Chorrol, but even she can have a conniving mind at times, although for the most part I think she means well. But, now that you are here, what is there to do? Mankar obviously wants this amulet, but he does not know its possessor, does he?"

I shook my head no.

"Good, then we still have time to plan, but unfortunately I am not sure what we are planning for. Mankar wants this amulet destroyed so that he can clear the threat of another heir to the throne, but that puzzles me greatly. There are no other heirs."

Right then I looked back at Martin, who nodded at me. He knew what had to be done.

"My Lord, my name is Martin Septim, son of Uriel Septim. I am the last heir."

Hassildor was stunned and at a loss for words, just as the guard was as well. He looked at the guard, then back at us.

"Preposterous…there's no way," Hassildor gasped. "Are you serious? Are you really claiming to be of the Septim bloodline?"

Martin walked up to the Count and requested the amulet. When handed to him, Martin wrapped the amulet around neck, and followed next was a bright display of lights that lit up the room. Martin had proven his point most effectively.

"I don't believe it. You really are the heir to the throne. This is magnificent, stupendous! Don't you know what this means?" Hassildor had jumped from his seat and was wild with giddy happiness. "You are the future Emperor of Cyrodiil! Once Mankar and his minions are forever defeated you shall take your seat as the rightful leader of the country!"

The Count's envisions were certainly high for Martin, but unfortunately he didn't seem to agree with Hassildor. "My Lord, I do not wish to be Emperor. I only want peace for Cyrodiil, nothing more."

"But you have an opportunity to become what most only dream of! The Septim bloodline has lasted for many years, and now you want to end it yourself? Surely you just haven't thought about it yet, maybe if…"

"No," Martin said sternly, "I have thought about it for the past several days. I do not want to be Emperor. That is enough of that, please."

He seemed agitated, but Hassildor grudgingly dropped the subject. "Very, well, I see you are blinded by what honor should be passed to you. But I see you want no part in that, and so because of this I shall hold my tongue, my now at least. But, what to do with this amulet…"

"We must defeat Mankar and his troops, my lord. I don't see any other way," the guard said.

"Yes, Danus, but we need more men. The army of the Mythic Dawn is much larger than ours. They control over half the country for crying out loud!"

"Your honor, Mankar is now heading for Kvatch. My friend here, Alf, heard this with his own ears. And as you saw with the passing of the Mythic Dawn shortly ago, this is true. He is going to attack Kvatch. You should send your army to aid the city. Defeat Mankar and this war will end. But if you do not send your army, another city will be destroyed and we will be that much closer from defeat."

Hassildor pondered my small speech for a few seconds, and then gave word to his guard, "Danus, assemble the troops. We leave in one hour for Kvatch."

The guard left the room and it just the four of us left.

"Preparations will be set and the army will be on its way in no time. Of course, out of the thirty-five hundred men at my disposal, I will keep one thousand just in case the city is attacked.

"Yes, sir, I am glad to see you are wiser than that of the Count of Kvatch," Martin said. "And I suppose we are now under your command, so what shall we do to help?"

"Can the three of you fight?"

Alf and I nodded.

"Very well, it is decided then. You two shall join my troops in battle. As for you Martin, you will stay here with me. I was not going to send you to battle anyhow. Not with your importance."

"Yes, my lord," Martin said.

I was a bit surprised that Hassildor would decide so fast on sending his troops to battle, but I guess I shouldn't complain. The Count then instructed us to meet with Dion, who would lead the back half of the troops on the battlefield. Danus, the guard who was with Hassildor, would lead the front line. When Alf and I arrived outside where the guards were lining up, Dion was instructing them on what to expect once the fighting started. When Alf and I arrived he greeted us warmly.

"Great, I'm glad to have you two fighting with us! We shall stay in the back of the lines, away from the first wave of Mythic Dawn troops. But don't worry, we'll get our action!"

Dion was ready for the battle, which was good thing. Confidence was an excellent tool. I asked Dion to speak with Alf and me in private, and so we walked away where only the three of us could hear each other.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing to Danus, who was talking with his troops.

"That's Danus Artellian, Captain of the Castle Guard. He totes his rank around arrogantly. I've come to despise him, even if he's a valiant warrior."

"Skills in battle sometimes lead to a big head," I said. "It's unfortunate he has to act that way. I saw how you treated you in the throne room."

"He treats me so low, just because I'm the City Captain and he's the Castle Captain. I realize his sole role his mainly protecting the Count and leading the Count's personal bodyguard unit, which is obviously important, but he shouldn't act the way does. It doesn't matter thought, I've come to get used to it."

Dion then walked over to his men and said a few more words before Danus walked over to inform us we would be leaving shortly. Then he walked over to Alf and I.

"I just wanted you know I do not want you with me on this mission. I can lead my men perfectly without the help of a lowly Bosmer and a dumb oaf of a Nord. You're lucky Count Hassildor wishes for you to come. Otherwise your sorry lives would have stay here in the city," he turned and walked away.

I was very surprised to see Danus act this way. Here we were, risking our own lives to help him and his men, and he didn't even appreciate it.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Captain. We're only trying to help you and your men. There's really no reason to cop an attitude with us," I yelled at him.

He immediately turned back around and walked right up to me. He was of course taller than me since I'm a Bosmer, and he looked down upon me while I looked up. But I showed no fear.

"You pathetic Bosmer, you think I care what you say or do? Well I could care less about you or your dumb friend. Just make sure to stay out of my way on the battlefield," and said and walked off for the last time.

"What a jerk, isn't he, Woody?"

"Yes, Alf, he certainly is. We'll have to keep a watch on him. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd attack us by "accident"."

"Aye, lad. That I will do."

"I'm sorry you two had to witness his wraith as well," Dion said, smiling just a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I've dealt with others like him before. It's nothing I can't handle."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The sun had vanished from the skies a little more than an hour ago, and as its replacement, the moon has been shining brighter than I have ever seen it before. I know not whether this is a sign of things to come, but it's awfully strange if you ask me; of all the nights to shine so brightly, why this one? Look at me now, worrying about how the moon is glowing. I know I'm starting to sound stupid now. But what if there really was a reason to worry? What if something terrible was about to happen and I was unprepared?

"Woody, yer way too quiet. Is somethin' the matter?"

Apparently my thoughts could be easily read. I couldn't help it, something just wasn't right. I wish I could say I was simply being a worrywart, But I can't. Something evil is afoot, and I'm not talking about Mankar and his men.

"Nothing really, I just don't know about this mission we're off to. Before we left the city, when we were back at the Count's chambers, it all made sense then. But now, I just can't help but wonder if we're walking into a trap. Don't worry though, I'm ready to fight."

"I understand, Woody. I'd also understand if ya' were a bit nervous heading into battle. There's no shame in it, lad, it's natural."

"No, I'm not nervous, Alf. It's not that at all. I just can't put my finger on it right now…"

The forest was completely quiet. I couldn't hear any sounds of animals, which was also strange. I couldn't remember a time I had passed through a forest at night and hadn't heard a creature stir. But tonight…total silence. The only sounds were the clanging of armor and the pitter-patter of boots on the paved road. And of course the talking between Alf and I, something I don't think the soldiers enjoyed. When Alf spoke it was usually louder than necessary. The soldiers likely thought the big Nord would give away our position, but that was highly doubtful. We had been in Skingrad nearly two hours before heading out to Kvatch. There was no way the Mythic Dawn would stop on their way to Kvatch, so it was likely they were way ahead of us anyway.

"Hey, I know you two aren't trained soldiers, so let me just give you a quick explanation of military warfare," Dion said when he walked up to us. "Once the battle starts our men shall remain in the back, sort of like reinforcements. Danus will lead the first wave, and if he needs us we'll be there to back him up. When they passed our city earlier, our scouts counted fifteen hundred of them give or take a little. We definitely hold the advantage in numbers, but those mages are tricky. We can't let our guard down."

"Are your men trained in defending themselves from magic attacks?" I asked.

"We tried to hire a mage to teach our men a few counter spells, but the man we hired didn't really know what he was talking about I'm afraid. Whatever our men know will do them no good against the skill of the Mythic Dawn."

His tone seemed unsure to if we should be fighting with the Mythic Dawn at all.

"So you don't think this mission was the wisest decision?" I asked.

He looked to make sure no other officers were in sight, and then whispered to me, "I'm not saying we should hide from them, but we should at least be getting some help from someone who is knowledgeable in magic. I mean, all they have to do is cast spells at us from afar. Our archers can only do so much, and unfortunately for us that isn't much at all. Marksmanship is our army's weak point believe it or not."

Alf could use magic, but he was just one person. Dion was right with what he was saying. Surely we wouldn't stand a chance against the Mythic Dawn, even if we did have more men. Though I didn't want him to know I felt that way. I always like to remain calm, no matter the situation.

"So a surprise attack is in order?"

"Precisely, Rayden. That is the only way we can give ourselves a fair chance of winning the battle. Without the element of surprise I am afraid we are running into a mass-suicide mission. Danus doesn't want to admit it, but I think he feels the same way. Or at least I would he would have enough sense to realize the situation."

"And does Danus know of your feelings?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare say a thing like that to him. He'd simply call me a coward and tell the Count to dismiss me from the army."

"You say that as if he has tried that before."

"He has, several times in fact. The Count believes in my skill I think, and so far I have been able to avoid all of Danus's claims."

"Why do you say 'claims'? Has he lied to the Count or something?"

"Yes, he's made of a few stories about me, but thankfully the Count has always dismissed the accusations."

"But why does yer Count put up with Danus's lies?" Alf asked.

"Danus is his "heir-to-be". He's been the Counts "chosen one" since he was twelve years old. Plus Danus kisses a lot of you-know-what. I've commented about that before, and he got so angry his cheeks were as red as hog blood!" Dion said giggling a bit.

"I'm very sorry you have to put up with Danus's antics. It's a shame some people act in this manner."

"Don't sweat it, Rayden. Just as you have said about your self, I've dealt with his kind before; all my life I have."

We marched on throughout the night until at last, sometime after midnight I think, we reached the edge of the forest, and looking down upon a large hill we could see the city of Kvatch, but the strange thing was that no Mythic Dawn cultists were in sight. Torches were lit in the towers, and there were no signs that a struggle had occurred. Alf, Dion and I walked up the lines to meet Danus, who was peering at the city with the same perplexed look as we were.

"I don't get it. Where are they?" Danus said out loud.

"What would you like us to do sir?" Dion asked.

"How the hell should I know? They aren't even here!"

"Excuse me, but perhaps they were let in willingly?" I said.

"What are you suggesting wood elf?" Dion said with a rude tone.

"Maybe they were let in by someone from the inside. If that's the case they likely struck with surprise, and given the low quality of soldiers that Kvatch has, it wouldn't have taken much overrun the city."

"So you think they're in there, right now?" Danus replied.

"That's exactly what I think. But there's only one way to find out for sure."

"And how's that, genius?"

"Let me infiltrate the city and see what's going on."

"Are you serious? What makes you think you can do that without getting caught?"

"You'll just have to trust me with that. Believe me, I won't get caught. I'm used to this kind of thing…"

"Wait…you're a thief aren't you? No wonder you came into the possession of the amulet! You were snooping around the sewers, like the filthy rat you are! Wait until the Count learns of what we are allying ourselves with!"

I had had enough with his bickering. I wasn't going to take it anymore. "You know what, Danus; I really don't care what you think. It doesn't matter if I'm a thief, or if I'm some kind of prodigy like you think you are apparently. Either way I could run my blade through your throat so fast you wouldn't even see it coming. Now shut up and stop throwing your rank around. Just because you're Captain of the Castle Guard doesn't mean you can act like a spoiled jerk to everyone. Why don't you show some respect to those under you once in a while? Maybe then you'd be a more popular person. Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. I'm leaving now to see what's going on in there. I'll be back soon…"

I left before he had a chance to reply, and I have to admit I was feeling quite good about myself. I had put Danus in his place in front of his own troops. Surely he was feeling quite foolish, but at the same time I knew he now hated me more than he did before, which is probably a hard task to accomplish. I didn't really care though; he'd get over it sooner or later.

"Wait, Woody, hold up will ya?"

Alf came running from behind, but I wasn't so sure if I had heard him right. He wanted to come with me?

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said hold up, lad. I'm comin' with ya'."

"Umm…..no, your not."

"What do ya' mean I'm not comin' with ya?"

"You're seven feet tall, Alf! How in the world are you going to sneak around in there when you're at least a foot taller than everyone else?"

"Woody, I aint takin' no fer an answer. I'm goin' in with ya' whether ya' like it or not. Who's gonna save ya' if you get captured again?" He said chuckling.

"No, you're not coming with me! Will you stop arguing with me, please? Just stay here with Dion and Danus."

I turned around and walked away; hoping Alf would just listen to me. But of course he didn't. I looked back and he was following me with a large grin. I wasn't really that surprised though. Stubborn Nord…

"I told ya' I wasn't takin' no fer an answer!"

I didn't feel like arguing so I simply continued on my way. Alf and I snuck around the castle, to a hidden entrance I had learned of as a child whenever I snuck around during the night, when my parents were asleep of course. The entrance to the door, which was cleverly carved like a simple stone sketch into the castle wall, led to a dark wet tunnel that stretched for about fifty yards. At the opposite end was another door, this one wooden and locked. On the other side was a garden, just behind the chapel. The only reason I knew what was behind the door was because long ago I had searched for where I thought it would be. I searched and searched for days until I last I had come to another picture, similar to the one outside. When I looked closer I realized it was exactly the same picture as the outside one. This was definitely a clever trick, but perhaps not if a mere child was able to decipher the ploy.

"How did you find this here passageway, Woody?"

"I found it while exploring the outside as a child. I don't know how I came upon it, but let's just say I'm very observant," I said looking back, and as I did I realized Alf was basically crawling through the tight space because of his height.

"Are you okay there?" I said, not being able to stop my self from laughing a bit.

"This is one o' those times when I wish I wasn't so tall!"

"Well, don't worry. There are times when I wish I wasn't so short."

"Ah, come off it! Your size is perfect for what you do!"

"True, but it doesn't give me the respect I sometimes wish I had."

"Lad, yer a thief! Do ya' really honestly care what anyone else thinks about ya'?"

"No, not really. Didn't I display that feeling when I confronted Danus?"

"Ya, that there was hilirious! It's about time someone told him off. He was really gettin' on my nerves!"

We walked on through the tunnel, and when we reached the end I got out a lock pick that I always kept in my shoe. It wasn't the most comfortable of places, but I got used to it. Carefully and quietly I unlocked the door and swung it slowly forward. On the other side was the garden, just as I had thought it would be the garden stood on front of us.

"Good job, Woody. Where to now?" Alf whispered.

I motioned for him to follow me while I stepped into the city. The streets were of course empty; it was nearly one in the morning. But, as I looked in the distance, I saw that many tents had been set up close to the city gates. I pointed at the tents Alf nodded in acknowledgment. We crept over to them, and I was trying to figure out what to do, when Alf, whispered, "Let's go check the castle, Woody. These here must be the tents of the Mythic Dawn cultists. I bet ya' Mankar is somewhere inside the castle."

I agreed with him and we walked to the castle, where there were no guards standing outside the gates, which was considerably weird.

"Why do you think no one is guarding the entrance?" I asked.

"Oh well, let's get inside," Alf said quickly as be started towards the entrance. Before I could even reply I had to catch up to him. He was far ahead of me, for he had picked up the pace. He was already about to open the door when I whispered loudly, "Wait, what are you doing barging in there so suddenly? Just hold on a second. Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?"

He showed his usual grin and stepped aside as I crept up to the door. I tried to listen for any movement from the inside, but I couldn't pick up anything. Then I looked through the keyhole, which was a rather large because it was the castle door, and all I saw was total darkness…..strange.

"What's wrong, Woody?"

I can't explain what happened next, but suddenly I decided that I wasn't going inside the castle. Something had come over me just then and nothing could get me inside that building.

"No, it's not safe in there. We're not going. Besides, its pitch dark in there and I don't think anyone's home. Come on, let's look somewhere else."

I turned to walk away but Alf didn't agree with me. "No, Woody, it's the Count's castle. I think we should enter."

"No, Alf let's go," I said, tugging at this sleeve.

"Come on, lad, just one little peek."

"What is with you, Alf? I said no; let's get out of here, now! Something isn't right"

I tried to walk away but Alf took me by the arm and swung me around, and then stepped in front of me, and I was then between him and the castle, facing him.

"We're not going anywhere, Rayden."

He talked, not with his usual Nordic tone, but one with intelligence, normality. He no longer had the accent. He was now smiling, but not his usual grin. This one was pure evil, and nothing else. Suddenly the door behind me slammed open. I looked inside and all I saw was blackness, nothingness. Then, a blast of red sparks came at my body. The spell hit me in the stomach and I was sent flying backwards. I hit Alf, but his barely even budged. I felt a crack in my lower back as I fell to the ground. I looked up at the castle entrance, and Mankar was walking out, along with Lex and two Mythic Dawn cultists. But these cultists were different. They were wearing red and silver armor that looked ritualistic in way. And they were wearing dark silver ritual masks that covered their entire face. At their sides rested a steel long blade.

Then Mankar walked up to my body, looking down at me, and said, "Well, well, Rayden. You certainly have a knack for getting caught, don't you? That's usually not what a thief tends to do, now is it, street rat?"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I didn't answer his question, but I'm not even sure that would be possible if I tried. My back was in excruciating pain from the contact I made with Alf while flying through the air. And now, trickling down from my nose and into my open mouth was blood. I felt my nose with the most delicate touch and immediately I screamed out in pain, for my nose was broken. I had landed on my face hard on the ground and my nose paid the price for it.

Then I felt a huge hand grab me by the collar and raise me from the ground. I was now dangling about three or four feet off the ground, facing Mankar. No doubt the treacherous Nord was holding me with one of his massive hands.

"You just don't learn, do you Rayden?" Mankar asked. "You would think one would learn from his mistakes, but I guess that only applies for intelligent beings. Your race never was too bright. It's too bad you and your Dunmer cousins can't take away from how Altmer act. Our civilized manor is a bit too different from your…ways. I never did figure out why my father would mate with such an ugly race such as the Bosmer. I am, I admit, very shamed that I have to suffer the consequences of bearing the blood of both an Altmer and a wood elf, but alas there is nothing I can do about it."

He raised a hand and pointing at me while looking at Lex. Then the Imperial traitor walked over and searched my body for any weapons. He found my sword and dagger. Other than that I was empty.

"Good, Lex, now take those to the armory and store them there. I don't think he'll be needing those; not for now at least," Mankar said to Lex while looking at me smiling.

Lex walked away and the two Mythic Dawn bodyguards stepped up beside Mankar, who had now turned his attention back to me.

"So, Rayden, I'm sure you are curious as to why "Alf" would betray you, am I correct? Well, of course I am. Let me tell you who he really is. His real name is Alfhedil…"

Alf then interrupted him, "Yes, master, I told him that," he said with an evil laugh, "and he was stupid enough to believe me!"

"Yes, Alfhedil, you've played your role better than I ever could have imagined. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Alfhedil's lie. He was no prisoner, Rayden. That was all set up just for you. You see, when Lex was dragging you to the Dungeon I placed Alfhedil in the same cell as you on purpose. I thought to myself, 'if this Bosmer was able to infiltrate into my city this far, then he must have a specific purpose.' I knew it wasn't a simple search and rescue for a lost relative or friend, but rather something more. I do not know why exactly, but I somehow knew you posed a threat to my plans. So in comes Alfhedil, my prize scholar. I found him dumbly wondering the frozen wastelands of Solstheim long ago. I was there studying the ancient ruins, for those were my earlier days of course. I took Alfhedil into my possession and have taught him all I know, or I have at least tried. It's amazing how his skills have raised since then. Granted they are certainly unpolished, but I am nothing less than pleased with his fast progression," he paused while admiring Alfhedil's ability to accomplish whatever sick mission Mankar set for him.

"Alfhedil's job was only to make friends with you and follow you throughout your little journey. Of course he had to kill a few of my men in the process, but that was something I knew would happen. I didn't want any of my men to die, but it's a sacrifice that was beneficial as you can see. Alfhedil has led you here to me, and now your cause is all over Rayden. You have failed and I have won. It's as simple as that."

What I still couldn't figure out was where everyone was. The Count, the soldiers, the civilians….

"Where is everyone? Why is the city so empty?" I barely muttered. I didn't even want to talk about Alf, or I guess I should say Alfhedil. I was so angry.

"We were willingly let in by Count Ormellius Goldwine himself. Fortunately for me he saw the way, for his mind is more intelligent than the other rulers of Cyrodiil. As you know, all have died except for Count Hassildor of Skingrad and Countess Carvain of Bruma. Countess Umbranox of Anvil is still alive of course, but not for long…"

"What do you mean?"

"Goldwine and his troops are marching to Anvil as I speak. They will overtake the city, leaving only Bruma left. In case you didn't know, half of my men turned around and went back to Skingrad, where one of my inside informants will let them into the city where everyone will be witness to my fury!"

"What about Adamus Phillida and the Legion troops?"

"The blasted Imperial got away with about ten of his men when one of his soldiers caught wind of what was going on. Apparently a soldier of his caught one of my informers talking with a Kvatch soldier about our plans. My men and I were only a few minutes from the castle when this happened, and he took off faster than ever. A small battle between Kvatch soldiers and Legions took place while Adamus escaped, and all the Legion soldiers were killed."

"Where did he fell to?"

"To Bruma of course! Where else would the coward run off to? He retreated to the one city I am afraid I cannot take just yet. The fortifications of Bruma have certainly been enhanced since I first attacked the Imperial City, according to one of my scouts. Narina Carvain is a very intelligent woman, despite her ignorant Imperial bloodline. I have not the capability of laying siege on Bruma, but that will all change soon."

"But why are you doing this? I thought the Mythic Dawn was devoted the god Mehrunes Dagon?"

"That we are, Rayden. But I feel the need to take over the lands of Cyrodiil for my own. I mean, why should I not? I have the skill and intelligence to do so. True, I never have had a plethora of men at my disposal, but the world is full of traitors. That is how I have been so successful. I use fear to persuade others to my side. So far it's worked tremendously."

"If all you want is the country, then why are you so eager on obtaining the Amulet of Kings?"

"Because, you foolish wood elf, by destroying the amulet I shall destroy the dragonfires. And obviously by doing that I shall open up a whole other world, the gates of Oblivion!"

"The what? You mean the realm of Mehrunes Dagon?"

"Yes, you fool! My master will be more than exuberant when I am finally able to break down the barrier and let him into Tamriel once more. I figured why not take over the lands so that my lord be able to do his bidding immediately."

"And you need the amulet destroyed so that the dragonfires may diminish, and in return the barrier between Tamriel and Oblivion will fade away?"

"Precisely, my little wood elf prisoner. Now, Alfhedil, throw our guest to the ground before he suffocates."

I was let go and I landed hard on the ground, with pain shooting up by back in the process. I rolled onto my back and then Mankar kicked me in the side. Then he lifted me with a spell and held me in place.

"Now Alfhedil will tell me of your plans, Rayden. Alfhedil, what is it that our prisoner desires?"

"Rayden has not been working alone, master. He has allied himself with the last heir to the Septim throne. He is of course an Imperial, and his name is Martin Septim."

Mankar's merely blinked. "So, his name is Martin. Hmm, I could have sworn one of my informants told me his name started with a 'G'. Oh well, continue…"

"Martin has the amulet and is now residing in Skingrad, with Count Hassildor and his remaining troops," Alfhedil said.

"Very good, so the amulet will fall into our hands tonight? Wonderful; everything is going according to plan. Now, Rayden, what do we do with you now that my plans are set and everything shall fall into place?"

I wasn't even looking at either them. I was simple looking at the ground, hoping this would all end soon. What I feared would happen was seemingly hours away actually being a reality. Anvil would soon be attacked and Bruma would who be Cyrodiil's last hope.

Martin was going to die, along with Count Hassildor and everyone else in Skingrad; the soldiers, the citizens, the children, everyone was going to perish. And what was to become of Dion, Danus and the Skingrad soldiers that were waiting just outside the city? For a second I thought perhaps Mankar didn't know about them, but I had foolishly forgotten about the traitor standing a few feet away from me.

"What shall we do with the Skingrad troops outside, master?" Alfhedil asked of Mankar

"Go out and let them in, Alfhedil. Though I'm not sure if they will believe you or not."

"What should I say if they refuse to believe me?"

"Tell them that the Mythic Dawn army passed up Kvatch and is heading straight for Anvil. Tell them Count Goldwine told you so. Bring about ten of our men dressed in Kvatch armor. That should help."

Alfhedil left us as well. Then, after he left, a man appeared. He was a Mythic Dawn cultist, but this one had a black cloth covering his face.

"Master, Janus Hassildor and Martin Septim were not found in Skingrad. We entered the city as soon as their army left. They must have learned of what was happening and fled."

Mankar's expression turned into absolute anger.

"What shall we do, master?" asked the man with the covered face.

"Search the area extensively. They couldn't have gotten too far unless they were on horses. And if that's the case you will find hoof marks and things of that nature. Hurry, time is being wasted!"

"Right away, sir! And what about the prisoner we've come into possession of?"

"…Kill them."

The man left as quick as he had come, leaving me alone with Mankar and his two guards.

"What are you going to do to them, the Kvatch soldiers outside?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"They will die…just like the rest, Rayden. But enough about them, I think it's high time we focus on you. What is your role in this pointless struggle against my army?"

"Isn't it obvious? To stop you from taking over the country…"

"But why risk your life for people you have stolen from for many years?"

"And what makes you think I'm a thief, let alone one for many years?"

"Rayden…look at you. You're a Bosmer first and foremost. Secondly, there's simply no doubt that I am correct, especially after seeing what you have been able to accomplish. You infiltrated the Imperial City, you have silently killed several of my guards, you've uncovered the secret entrance into this very city, it all adds up."

"Fine, what if I am a thief? What does it matter?"

"It matters because I'm finding it incredibly hard to understand why you care so much for people who don't care about you. This Martin Septim, why help him? Is it not the truth that he would not car whether you were dead or alive? Think about it, Rayden, do you honestly think it would matter that much to him, or any of the people you're helping? No, it would not."

"What are getting at?"

"You should not be helping these people, it benefits you none whatsoever. Be honest with me, what were you doing when you came into the possession of the amulet?"

"I…I was inside the prison sewers, outside the Imperial City. I saw your men brutally murder the Emperor and his companions. They killed him while he was lying on the floor with his hands up, totally defenseless!" I said in anger.

"So, like I assumed, you were sneaking around trying to find something to steal, correct?"

I said nothing.

"You're a wood elf, Rayden, a tree climber. And wood elves are typically thieves, it's the simple truth. Every one knows this. But, the message that I am trying to send to you is that you're risking your life for the wrong cause."

The last sentence caught my attention. Risking my life for the wrong cause? What is he trying to say?

"Rayden, I'll be frank with you. I do not like you, but you ups greatly outweigh your downs. Yes, you're a wood elf, but so are several of my own associates. I have learned to put up with their ugly bloodline in order to receive their help. And I am willing to do the same with you…"

I couldn't believe it. Was he really trying to get me on his side?

"Whoa, hold on a second? Are you actually trying to sway me to your cause?"

Mankar smiled and then chuckled a bit. "Come, Rayden, let us walk while we discuss these matters."

I really didn't know what else to do, so I followed him along with his two bodyguards.

"For a minute let's just pretend and say the Imperials do win back their country." Mankar began as we strolled through the streets. "What would become of you, my little wood elf? Would you be welcomed as a hero, or would be left out in the cold? Think about this one long and hard."

I had never really thought about it before. What was to become of me after this struggle has totally slipped my mind. I suppose I figured I would be welcomed into the Empire somehow. But is that really what would happen? Now that I thought about a bit more, I wasn't really too sure. But I wasn't about to mention my doubts to Mankar.

"No answer? Well, I'll give it to you. You would be forgotten, Rayden. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the Imperials would never let a wood elf, let alone a thief, into their ranks. Now I realize I am not an expert in the way Imperials choose their officers and such, but I do know they are ignorant and conceited. They want the world for themselves and no one else's. If the Imperials were able to defeat me somehow it would be with the help of Narina Carvain and Janus Hassildor. Both are capable leaders in their own right, and they wouldn't hesitate to take the glory and leave you behind. And this Martin person, does he not want to be the Emperor?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, then, there's go your chance of gaining anything from this at all. Martin is your companion, and if he wants no part in the Empire then that leaves you all alone. I highly doubt the Imperial would offer you an award or anything. Perhaps a pat on the back is all you would receive, if even that."

We entered a tower near the entrance to the main city gates. Next we started up a flight of stairs. The place was totally dark, except for a lone torch that was dimly lit, resting on the wall. So Mankar transmitted some kind of spell that lit up the room brightly.

"Rayden, if you fight me you will die. But, if you decide what is best for you, both beneficially and intelligently, you will become somebody. No longer will you be the unknown thief, who has to fight through life just to get by. Your name will be known throughout Tamriel and you will earn the respect of everyone. I have a feeling my men won't find Martin or Hassildor. Track them down and bring them to me. They still believe you are one of them.

"No, you're nothing but a liar! You'll only kill me once I find Martin and the Count!"

"Are you sure about that, Rayden? Think about it, you are not an Imperial and you really hold no significance anymore. Martin has the amulet, and now that he is with Hassildor they will likely head for Bruma, where their defenses shall shield them from my army, for now. They will not travel to Anvil, for Hassildor is too wise to believe the city cannot be overrun. Face it, Rayden; they do not care for you."

What if Mankar was right? I know I want to believe that I actually mean something, but perhaps he's right. I mean, I really don't even know why I'm helping the Empire. I suppose only because I do not want to be ruled by the Mythic Dawn, but if what Mankar says is true…maybe I would be something more. No…what am I thinking? It's not true. Mankar is the enemy and he always will be…

"I assume by your silence that you are pondering my offer? I hope that is the case because if not you will be killed, Rayden," he said while we were now walking through a door and out into a balcony of the building. We must have been in the guard tower.

"Look at it, Rayden," he said while pointing out into early morning. The sun was now rising and it really was a beautiful sight. We had an excellent view of a wide area of land. Everything seemed so peaceful, even if it really wasn't.

"This can all be yours along with mine, only if you side with me. So, what shall it be, Rayden? Will you accept my offer…or will you instead accept death?"

I didn't want to die. And now that I was being threatened of that certain fate, many things were running through my head. Maybe he was right after all. I have to admit I cannot remember Martin ever telling me thanks for anything, not one thing. But on the other hand, how could I betray his trust? I would be no better than Alfhedil. Boy, were things so confusing…

"Think of it this way, Rayden. You can either fight what is ultimately to come, or you can embrace what cannot be stopped. The time for a new age is now, and nothing can stop this forthcoming. Not Martin, not you, not Hassildor, no one."

I…I didn't know what to say. I suppose his offer was a little tempting at least. And maybe…wait…no, I can't think that way. Mankar is nothing but a treacherous snake; one that will wrap around its prey and never let go. He's a sneaky Altmer, I'll give him that. I almost actually believed what he was saying, but it's all lies.

"No, I will not aid you, you filthy animal. You won't win this war, Mankar. No matter what happens to me, here today, you will lose."

His reaction was rather normal, nothing exceptional. "Fine, Rayden, do as you wish. It's too bad you don't see things my way. You would have made a good mage with some practice I think. Guards…kill him."

Mankar stood aside while his guards unsheathed their blades and started walking slowly towards me. The room space at the tower was rather cramped. It was circular and about ten yards all the way around. I back up against the wall while they came. I had no weapons available, only my fists, which were nothing against a pair of metal blades.

Closer they came, now within a few yards of me. Then, when I looked over the edge of the wall, I saw a large bale of high at the ground level. You can probably guess what I'm thinking now, I was wondering whether to jump or not. I was up fairly high up, about eight stories since we were in a tower. If I landed wrong I would die, but if I stayed here I would die as well. I just didn't know if jumping was my final option, but there was only one way to find out.

So I took a leap of faith and jumped from the tower and to the ground. It was the sensational feeling I had ever come to face in my life; flying down towards the hard dirt ground, not knowing if you are going to die or survive. It was absolutely mystifying in a way. Time passed quickly, which was exactly the opposite if what I imagined would happen, and luckily I landed smack dab in the middle of the pile, though not without injury. My back, which was still sore, didn't feel any better from the impact, even if it was hay.

I quickly, but painfully, got up from the ground and brushed the hay off of me. I looked up and could just barely see Mankar looking at me from above. He screamed something but I couldn't make out the words. Then a burst of light appeared from the tower, and the next thing I knew two bodies were falling. They were the bodyguards and they hit the ground with a thud, and obviously they were now dead. Before anyone could spot me I was about to run away, but before I did that I grabbed a dagger from one of the guards' belt. It was sort of bent in a way but it was better than nothing. I looked into the distance and saw that the field was lying with bodies. I scurried over to look for any survivors, and found only one: Dion.

His chest was barely moving. Two arrows were sticking out from his right side and blood was all over his face. If it wasn't for his dark complexion I probably wouldn't have recognized him.

"Dion, are you okay?"

I don't know why I asked him that. Obviously he wasn't.

"What do you think? I've got two arrows sticking from my body and I've lost a lot of blood. I'm not going to last long, but tell me, what happened in there?"

"Alf, or Alfhedil I guess, betrayed us. He's been working with Mankar the entire time. I never would have guessed."

"Yes, I already know that. He came out here with about ten men dressed in Kvatch armor. We thought they were friendly Kvatch soldiers, but we were wrong."

"What happened out here, Dion?"

They struck when Danus started asking too many questions. A fight ensued and suddenly hundreds of spells came from within the forest behind us. Apparently they had following us the whole time. We didn't stand a chance. There were cultists, a few Kvatch soldiers, even a large group of mercenaries from the Blackwood Company. It all ended in a matter of minutes. But, they took Danus into the city for questioning. You better get out of here quick, before they see you."

I wanted nothing more than to get out of here, but I couldn't leave Danus here to die, even if he is a rude person. He's actually a good soldier, according to Dion. I would need his help.

"Come on, I'll help you up and…" 

"No, Rayden, it's too late for me. Just leave before they come! Wait…where are you going now?"

"I can't leave Danus in there to die. I'll need him…"

"But he's likely dead as we speak!" He yelled, but I did not wait. I had to get inside. I didn't really believe going back into the city was the smartest of decisions, but it was a necessary one in my mind…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It was now daylight, but I didn't even care. I was determined to find and rescue Danus no matter how high the risks may be. It is true that Danus probably does deserve what he gets, but then again I suppose I am being too harsh. Nobody deserves death unless they have caused it themselves. I've always though that way; an eye for an eye, no less. Of course I do realize that same rule applies to me as well, and frankly I have broken that tenet several times in my life, not counting the cultists.

The castle walls were for some reason unattended to as I made my way across the fields, running full speed. Mankar was probably informing everyone of what happened in the tower, and I'm sure he's extremely angry. By killing his own bodyguards he had shown his true side. He was a murderer that didn't even care about his own men. It was pathetic really, that he thinks himself a leader. He is nothing even close to such a title.

I was going to head over to the secret entrance, but I figured that would be too obvious. Mankar knows that I am aware of the hidden passageway, and there was a good chance he already has his men posted at the garden which the passageway leads to. I didn't know of any other hidden entrances, so now I was sort of stuck. Then I decided to enter through the main entrance. It was a risky chance, but I believe if I was to perhaps hide behind one of the gates when it opens, I could wait for the cultists to pass and then quietly enter myself. There was also the possibility of the gate squashing me against the stone wall, but I was willing to take that chance. I really didn't see any other way.

So I quickly ran over to the gate and waited. I stood there for what seemed like five minutes or so, when finally the gate opened. Thankfully they didn't swing it open violently, resulting in the door opening about three-fourths of the way. I waited silently as a large group of cultists came running out of the city. There were at least twenty of them altogether, and one of them, a tall Breton, yelled, "Head to the forest! He's likely headed back to Skingrad! Hurry before he gets too far!"

When they were all gone I was about to sneak around the door and enter the city, but then I heard the soft metal-sound of footsteps coming from within. Rather than show myself I remained hidden behind the door. Two bodyguards appeared from inside the city, with the same armor as the other two that Mankar had thrown from the tower, though these two were without masks. They were both Altmers but their skin was a little darker than usual. Apparently there were more than two bodyguards, though these two must have some sort of significance since they were not wearing masks. As they stepped outside and looked around, behind them came Mankar himself. He then spoke to the bodyguards.

"Go to the hidden entrance. He might be there, though I doubt he's dumb enough to go there twice. Still, there's always a chance and if he is there he will be stuck between the two of you and ten of my own men who are waiting on the other side, hidden in the bushes."

"What shall we do if he isn't present, father?" the female asked.

Father? Could she really be…?

"Then report back to me. If he is at the entrance, or if you find him along the way, kill him without hesitation. We cannot allow him to escape again," Mankar said sternly.

"Yes, father. We won't let you down," said the male.

And could he really be…?

"Raven…Ruma…you two have not failed me as of yet, but do not think I will let you slide if Rayden escapes once again. It matters not if you are my kin, I will make an example out of you two if Rayden slips away."

The two guards nodded and then turned to their left, where they started walking towards the hidden entrance. Mankar watched his two children walk away, and then he entered the city once more, closing the gate behind him. I couldn't believe it; I never once thought Mankar had any offspring. This was very interesting indeed.

After Mankar entered the city and closed the door, I thought about following him inside, but then I decided against that and instead followed the son and daughter, though I did not have a plan as of yet. I wanted to kill the two, but not shed too much blood so that I may use their uniform as a disguise. But then again they were not wearing helmets, so wearing their armor probably wouldn't be the safest decision anyway. Perhaps maybe shedding a little blood wasn't totally out of the question?

The two led me around the castle walls not talking to one another, which I found to be a bit suspicious. Then, suddenly, the female whose name was presumably Ruma, said, "Shall we take care of him now or later?"

Then the male, Raven, replied," Now…"

They both turned around and casted a spell in my direction. The spells went off course as I dove to my left. I hit the ground hard, hurting my back even further. But I got up quickly because the two were now running at me with their long blades unsheathed.

Raven swung mightily at my head and Ruma chopped down at my legs. I dove in between the two attacks and at the same time I took out my dagger and swiped through the air, hoping to hit something besides air. I did make contact with something: Raven's right cheek. A scar had immediately showed and blood was dripping down his face. He merely gritted his teeth and came towards me again.

He swung at my neck this time and I barely moved back in time before the blade could make contact with my skin. Then Raven shot a spell towards my way but I dove again to my left and just barely dodged the attack, and now I was on my back. Raven ran to me and raised his blade into the air, ready to bring it down on my face, but he was then hit from behind by a spell. I thought it was Ruma who had casted the spell, but no…it was Martin! Ruma looked horrified as she witnessed her brother fall to the ground. He hit the dirt with a thud and then lay motionless. He was dead.

"Raven, no!" She screamed, and then turned her attention to Martin. "Imperial scum, you'll pay for that!"

She threw a fireball at Martin, but he safely dodged the attack. She had fully lost her focus and was not paying any attention to anything behind her. I took advantage of the situation and got up from the ground, picked up Raven's blade, and sprinted over to Ruma, who had just dodged a spell. I stuck the blade into her back with great force, and she immediately dropped her own sword. She then wrapped her arms around her back and grabbed my blade, but it was too late. I dug the blade deeper and deeper until she fell to the floor, dead just like her brother.

I was now totally out of breath, frantically gasping for air. I had fallen to the ground while I regained my energy, when Martin walked over with a smile.

"What, you thought I was going to leave you here to die?"

I was very surprised to see him and Hassildor, who was standing beside a tree in the distance. I didn't think they would have taken the chance of getting caught. I guess Mankar was wrong after all, heh. Maybe they do care about me.

"I thought you guys would have already been on your way to Anvil or Bruma by now," I replied with a sense of thanks and excitement.

"No, I wasn't about to leave you here to die, Rayden. After what Hassildor and I learned we knew something bad was going to happen up here, hence the reason I am here now. We came to save you Rayden, because I had a feeling you might get caught again," he said laughing. "Hey, where's Alf by the way?"

I forgot about Alfhedil, that filthy traitor. "He betrayed us, Martin. It was he who led me to Mankar. Mankar is actually "Alfhedil's" mentor."

"Wow…I never would have guessed that in a million years, though I do suppose it was rather odd that he was so skilled in magic."

"Yes, I should have been more careful. I guess that's why I don't generally trust anyone."

"Well, I know I can't tell you what do Rayden, but you can definitely trust me. I won't turn out like Alf, or Alfhedil I should say."

"Yes, I know that, Martin. You have shown me that my coming to my rescue."

"So, what happened to everyone?" Martin asked.

I told him the whole thing; about Alfhedil leading me to Mankar; about Mankar's son and daughter; Alfhedil ambushing the Skingrad soldiers; and of course my narrow escape. Then I told him I was going back into the city to save Danus. I didn't know where I was going to enter, but apparently that didn't matter, for Martin wasn't going to let me go either way.

"Are you crazy or something? You just escaped Mankar for the second time and now you want to take a chance of getting captured for the fourth time? Rayden, you're crazy, that's all I can say. How many times do you think you're going to get lucky?"

"I have to rescue him, Martin. He's a skillful warrior and could lend us a lot of help. After all, he is Hassildor's mentor as well."

"I forgot about that. Well, that changes everything I guess. We should involve Hassildor in this discussion. It's only fair that he gets his opinion on the matter," Martin said as he waved for Hassildor to join us.

"It's good to see that you are safe, Rayden," Hassildor mentioned after patting my on the shoulder, "But it's time we leave before Mankar realizes what has happened. Off to Bruma we shall go."

"Wait, Count Hassildor," I began, but was interrupted by the Count.

"Please, Rayden, call me Janus. From the looks of things I am no longer a Count of anything," he said sadly.

"The Skingrad troops were ambushed by Alf." I started. "It turned out he was a traitor all along. His real name is Alfhedil. He…attacked your troops and killed all of them, except for Danus. I found Dion lying in the battlefield, and he told me Danus was taken inside by the enemy. I'm sorry Janus, but Dion was on the very urge of dying when I left him. All that's left is Danus, and I want to go in there and save him. I realize that he is your "heir to be" so to speak, but Martin feels that entering the city is a bad decision. We want your take on the situation."

Hassildor's face looked so depressing and he looked worn out, mentally and physically. Of course what could I expect? All of his soldiers and people have died, and his commanding officer is going to soon face that same fate if we don't do something about it.

"No, we have to leave," he said with a loud sigh. "It is unfortunate that Danus has been captured by the enemy but that does not justify us going in there and saving him. He can't lose anymore people. It's only the three of us now."

"But, Janus, I've infiltrated both the Imperial City and Kvatch before, I…"

"And from what I have heard you were captured in both instances. Luckily you were not killed during those scenarios, but how long do you think you can go without getting yourself killed?"

"You sound like Martin. So I guess your siding with him, eh?"

"I'm only siding with what is right, Rayden. I appreciate the thought that you want to save my commander, but it is simply too dangerous of a task, especially for someone who doesn't have a knack for staying in the shadows, if you know what I mean."

I started to blush, for I could feel my cheeks turning red. I was a thief, that was my profession, and yet Hassildor and Martin were right. I have been caught the last two times. Maybe I'm not as lucky as I used to be. Either that or my skills are diminishing, but I didn't even want to think of that.

"Well, I mean, it's not everyday that I sneak into cities that are guarded by hundreds of angry cultists. You try it once and see what happens." I was getting a little defensive, and Martin quickly noticed.

"Rayden, we're not trying to bring you down at all, even though I'll admit that I'm not too impressed with your "profession." All we're asking is why take a chance on getting killed? We need you more than anyone else. You've already proven countless times that you're a force to be reckoned with, and obviously a survivor, if not a tad bit lucky as well I should say," he said with a grin.

"I guess you're right. Oh well, let's get out of here then," I said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "You said Bruma, Janus?"

"Yes, Burma's defenses are top-notch. That, and the fact they are located near the mountains, and from what I hear they have some kind of hidden fortress up there."

"You mean Cloud Ruler Temple?" Martin asked.

"No, I mean another fort that was just recently built. Cloud Ruler Temple is still housing the remaining Blades agents. Last I heard they were helping protect Bruma from any invaders, but it's all rumors. We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves. But enough of this standing around; we can talk on the way there."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Janus, I want to ask you a question, but you have to be totally honest with me."

It had been a mere five hours since we left Kvatch; and with it we also left hundreds of dead bodies as well, including Dion and presumably Danus. Now we're traveling along the Great Forest, on a path of dirt that wasn't exactly easy to follow. Mountains were to our left, Chorrol only thirty or so miles to the northwest. We didn't plan on stopping for anything except for rest every now and then. We could wait until we arrive at Bruma for actual sleep and food.

"Sure, Rayden, go ahead and I'll do my best to answer your question."

I was still bent on wondering how we still stood a chance against the Mythic Dawn onslaught. We were now outnumbered and out-skilled as well. I just didn't see a way of victory.

"Do you think the Empire still has a chance of taking back Cyrodiil from Mankar?"

He sort of chuckled a bit at the question, and then sighed heavily. "Rayden, I'm afraid I cannot give you a straight answer. But instead may I give my opinion on how things [imight[/i unfold?"

I nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

"This may sound strange, but I think perhaps the Imperial dominance is coming to an end in Cyrodiil. Look at us…only one city remains, granted that city will stand a long time before it is conquered, but sooner or later Bruma will meet the same fate as the others. Mankar's army is simply too powerful and too numerous to defeat."

"So do you think what the three of us are doing now is useless; all for nothing?" I asked.

"I really don't know what think anymore, Rayden. Unfortunately it appears that no matter what we do, Mankar will eventually find us and take the amulet. He has his army of cultists, the Blackwood Company, the army of Kvatch and possibly any Anvil soldiers that might surrender and join their side. The odds are greatly stacked against us. Our Emperor is dead and only three rulers of Cyrodiil remain, that is until Countess Umbranox is killed by Mankar's men. To be honest with you, as you have asked of me, I don't see a realistic way of defeating the Mythic Dawn."

"Then why all of this struggling? Why risk our lives to keep the amulet from Mankar if he is to take it away from us anyway? If what you say is true, Janus, I really can't see a reason for taking all of these chances."

"That is for you to decide individually. I am doing this because I am not a coward. I will fight to the end no matter what. It may be a hopeless battle, but why simply give in and surrender? If we are to die why not go down fighting?"

"I understand what you are saying, and I agree with it, but sometimes I just can't help but feel stupid fighting for a lost cause, if that is what his is I mean."

"I never said it was a lost cause; only that in my opinion victory cannot happen. But, Rayden let me tell you that I have seen strange things in my long, long life. Who is to say that the Council will not intervene?"

"About them…..where are they in all of this chaos?" Martin asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question either. I've been totally confined to my city and my city alone. Since the death of Uriel Septim and the invasion of the Mythic Dawn I have lost contact with the outside world. I am sure the Council is doing something, but what that actually is I do not know. Perhaps Countess Carvain will have an answer for us."

"You'd think soldiers of the Legion from the other provinces would have came back to help defend Cyrodiil," Martin commented.

"Well, there's no telling if the Mythic Dawn has attacked the Legion abroad as well. If Mankar is smart, and he obviously is, he would have taken care of the situation. There are hundreds of thousands more Legion soldiers around Tamriel, but unfortunately they have not come to our aid as of yet. And King Hlaalu Helseth of Morrowind doesn't strike be trustworthy at all. His mother, Barenziah, means well, but I am afraid her son is nothing like her. I wouldn't be surprised if he too has sided with Mankar, if of course the invasion has reached the other provinces," Hassildor said.

"Doesn't Helseth command his own army?" Martin asked Hassildor.

"Yes, and a very skillful one as well I might add. He has many soldiers and would definitely be a useful force for Mankar's army."

"Come on, Janus. Do you really think King Helseth would side with the enemy?" Martin replied.

"Yes, I definitely do. Especially after witnessing Ormellius Goldwine and Hieronymus Lex do the same. These are tricky times, Martin. People don't want to die, and sometimes they'll resort to the lowest of things in order to survive."

"I guess so, but I hope that doesn't happen. We're outnumbered enough as it is."

"Yes, but after the deaths of Dagoth Ur, Almalexia, Sotha Sil; and the disappearances of the Nerevarine and Vivec in Morrowind, Helseth is doing all he can to gain as much power as possible. I don't like it, and given the fact that the Empire is leaderless, this is an excellent and perfect opportunity for Helseth to make a move. I just hope his mother will tell him right if the worst ever begins to happen."

We trudged on towards Bruma into the dark night and soon the weather changed for the worst. No longer were we able to walk in the cool weather with the nice light breeze that the Colovian Highlands offered. Now we had to endure the frosty coldness and snowy atmosphere of the northern part of the Great Forest. I was only wearing what little clothing I had before. I didn't have a robe or a coat of any kind. It was absolutely freezing and it was now starting to snow! But I didn't complain; after all, we'd be in Bruma in no more than five hours or so.

But along the journey something quite odd appeared out of nowhere. We were traveling along the road, snow was falling down heavily, and out from the forest came at least ten soldiers in leather and fur armor. The large group were carrying all types of melee weapons, were made up of various races, and were blocking our way. We stopped dead in our tracks, and then noticed to our left and right there were four more respectively. And to our rear were another five or so. Things weren't looking good for us and at that moment I thought the end had finally come.

"Hold it right there!" yelled an angry looking Redguard, who had a giant scar across his right cheek bone and above his right eye. As he came closer I could see him blink, and the two scars were connected by another one over his right eye lid.

"Hold on, we don't want any trouble; we're just passing through. You can take my gold, I don't have any use of it anymore," Hassildor pleaded with the man. Apparently Janus thought they were bandits, but I didn't think so. There were just too many of them to be simple bandits.

"We don't want your money, old man, we want to make sure you're not the bad guys," the Redguard said while rubbing his hairy chin and checking Janus, Martin and I out. "You're not wearing the usual red garb, but of course that doesn't necessarily mean you're [inot[/i one of them. My men and I have learned that the hard way..."

"I swear to you, we're not the Mythic Dawn, we are only trying to…"

Hassildor was interrupted by a young Imperial standing to our right.

"Say, Alusan, ain't he the Count of Skingrad?"

The Redguard, who I took was named Alusan, looked Janus in the eyes for several seconds and then formed a large grin. He appeared to recognize the Count as well.

"By Talos, you [iare[/i the Count! What are you doing out here in the cold weather? Shouldn't you be all bundled up in your warm and cozy chambers?" Alusan laughed.

"Yes, I am Janus Hassildor[iformer[/i Count of Skingrad. My city was overrun by the foul Mythic Dawn. These two I have with me are escorting me to Bruma so that I may be with the last living ruler of Cyrodiil other than my self."

"Overrun…just like all the others. But you say the Countess of Bruma and your self are the only ones left. How can that be when Countess Umbranox of Anvil and Count Goldwine of Kvatch still live?"

"Anvil is being attacked as we speak, by Goldwine's own forces. Unfortunately he has betrayed the Empire and has sided with Mankar, just as the Legion officer Hieronymus Lex has done."

"Yes, I remember Lex's betrayal. I was at the Imperial City when it happened. Those men in red robes, they came in and destroyed the Legion troops like it was nothing. I barely escaped with my life."

"Then you are a certainly one of the few lucky ones to have done so. Who are you?" Hassildor asked looking around.

"We are all refugees from several cities; the Imperial City, Chorrol and even Cheydinhal to be exact. We've been camping in the Great Forest caves ever since the invasion, picking off as many Mythic Dawn patrols as we can with our might and strong will to rid the land from their evil ways. I used to have more than fifty men, but now as you can see our numbers have dwindled down to a mere twenty hands, hands that are untrained in combat I might add."

"Well, you are a remarkable bunch then. What is your name?"

"Alusan, son of Gancolm the Great. Have you ever heard of him?"

Hassildor raised an eyebrow.

"No? I thought so; my father was an excellent fighter in his time and won many fistfights. But unfortunately his drinking habits ultimately got the best of him and he died at the early age of thirty five when he mistakenly picked the wrong fight while intoxicated. But I am not like my father, a drinker I mean…" he said laughing once more.

This Alusan seemed rather friendly, and that scared the daylights out of me. The last time I met someone this friendly I was led to Mankar and almost killed for the umpteenth time. And then Hassildor actually asked him to come along with us.

"Well, I think it would be the best decision for all of us if you followed me and my two friends to Bruma. That is where the final stages of the defense of Cyrodiil will be. It's the last city left and we'll need plenty of men to fight."

Alusan appeared to like the idea because he was now grinning larger than before and was again stroking his chin. "I like that proposal. It is getting cold out here and my men could definitely use a nice warm bowl of soup or something."

Before anything else could happen I aggressively tugged at Janus's robe sleeve.

"What are you doing, Janus? We don't know these people; for all we know they could be just like Alfhedil!"

"Who is this Alfhedil you speak of?" Alusan asked me curiously.

"He was a friend of ours, or at least we thought so. He betrayed us and actually led Rayden to Mankar, where he just narrowly escaped death," Martin answered for me.

Then the Redguard looked at me and said, "If that is true…Rayden…then you are a capable little elf." 

"I don't make friends very easily and especially now because of Alfhedil's betrayal. I will never let that happen again."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. One I'm not trying to be your friend; and two; I am as loyal as they come. I know it's hard to believe me but you'll just have to take my word for it."

The last sentence I had heard before. I once told Martin the same thing, several times actually. He had believed me and so far things have worked out. Perhaps I should be a little more open as Martin was with me, but I can't get careless. One more wrong step and it will surely be the death of me.

I simply shrugged at the comments, "Very well, but I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Oh I'm sure you will," he said with a grin.

"Are we done with the arguing, Rayden? I'd like to get to Bruma soon. And this cold weather isn't good for the Count. He isn't young and able like you and I," Martin said, but not with disrespect concerning his last two comments.

"Oh, if you only knew," Janus said chuckling.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The rest of the way to Bruma was spent talking with our new friends. Most of them didn't have much to say simply because they were worn out from all the fighting. But Alusan was quite the talker, as was the Imperial who first recognized Janus. It also appeared that the two loved to argue with one another as well.

"If you ask me, I'm surprised we haven't received any help from the other provinces. Where are they at in our time of desperate need," said the Imperial man who recognized Janus.

"Come on, Malpen, you of all people should know the answer to that. You're the one always complaining about how the other provinces don't show the Empire any respect."

"That's right, Alusan, especially you Redguards from Hammerfell!" Malpen said with a chuckle.

"Hammerfell isn't anything like Cyrodiil. I've explained that to you several times, but of course you haven't listened to me. Our province is not one kingdom united under one Emperor. There are numerous Kings and Queens, all vying for power. The province itself is split up into different regions and areas. And the eastern part is still trying to re-conquer lands taken by Skyrim. They have their own war too you know…..the War of Bend'r-Mahk."

"Yes, yes, you've told me that hundreds of times. I know, I know."

"Then stop complaining that my province isn't aiding us at this time. We do not have a grand army like the Empire has."

"Neither does the Empire anymore," Malpen replied back, and he had an excellent point.

We finally arrived in Bruma some two hours later and I could almost feel the heat coming from the many torches that were just visible through the heavy downfall of snow. They were the torches of nearly one hundred soldiers guarding the walls of Bruma, which had drastically changed since the last I visited the small city. Hassildor was right when he said Bruma's defenses were top notch. Somehow in a short amount of time they had successfully built a seemingly fifty yard stone wall around the entire city. At the top of the walls were many archers ready to shoot on sight at any enemy, and there were also towers at four corners, allowing scouts to see out into the land, even though it was difficult because of the snow. The shape of the defensive wall resembled a rectangle, but not totally straight.

"Finally we are here!" claimed Janus.

All of us walked up to a large iron gate that had built into the wall, and a Bruma guard dressed in their traditional yellow uniform asked us who we were and what we wanted. I thought it was a rather stupid question because the Count of Skingrad was with us. I guess he couldn't make out Janus's face, but once we got closer the guard immediately knew who he was.

"Count Hassildor! I am so sorry! I did not know it was you! Hurry, open the gate! The Count of Skingrad has arrived!"

The soldiers around began coming over to shake hands with Janus and the gate slowly ascended upward, revealing the other side of the wall.

"This way, my lord, I will show you to Captain Burd," said the guard while leading us into the area between the defensive wall and the actual city.

The space in between was rather large itself, at least one-hundred yards. Most of the area was used for the pitched tents that were likely set up for the soldiers whenever they got too cold. But there were also defensive machines and other things. There were several catapults, many barrels of spears, shields, swords and arrows, as well as some kind of mechanism that was holding what looked like a thousand or so long steel arrows.

"Excuse me, guard, but what is that for?" Hassildor said pointing the weird looking machine. Apparently it caught his attention too.

"That, my lord, is one of our most prized possessions. We call it the 'Uriel Urinater' in honor of our fallen Emperor," he said with one of the biggest laughs I had seen in a long time.

"And why is it called that?" Hassildor asked.

"Because when you pull down that lever on the side, the machine shoots the arrows high into the air, and then they fall down on however we please. It's very handy and also extremely effective. We've already tested it out on some dummies. The machine is incredibly accurate."

"Don't you think that's a bit rude calling it that? I'd say it's a bit disrespectful to the Emperor," Alusan commented.

"I wouldn't say so, friend. Anything that helps the men's spirits can't hurt can it?"

"I suppose so, but I still don't think it is right. Your captain has allowed this name?"

"Well, it's actually an "unofficial" name. We don't really talk about it around the captain for the reasons you have mentioned."

"But I thought you said there was no harm in it," Alusan slyly said.

"Yes, but ever since the Countess's downfall Captain Burd has been very stressed out. He's become a lot more stern than he used to. Sort of an 'all work and no play' kind of guy. Obviously you want your soldiers to be disciplined and all that, but he's been taking that too far lately."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with Narina?" Hassildor was extremely worried that something terrible had happened to the Countess. Fortunately it appeared that she was not dead or anything, but something bad had indeed happened.

"Soon after the Mythic Dawn began sacking the cities Countess Carvain went into a depression. At first it wasn't so bad and she was able to continue with daily activities, but after all the city-sackings she fled into her chambers and hasn't been seen outside of it since. That was five days ago and since then Captain Burd has taken the role of 'temporary Count'."

"Poor child, she must feel awful. Narina is a fine ruler and I can give her the benefit of the doubt because of her relative's death, but what she is doing now is unacceptable. She wasn't named Countess for nothing. Her strong will, powerful diplomatic abilities, and leadership have gotten her to the throne. I'll get her out of this current state."

"Good luck with that, my lord."

We then entered through the city gates and stepped inside the city. Everything was absolutely normal. People were walking the streets, Chapel services were just getting underway, for it was now about ten in the morning, and things were going quite smoothly. If it wasn't for the fact of all the defensive walls and all of the soldiers lining up outside, I would guess and say that the people knew nothing of the crisis at hand.

The guard took us down a snowy path to the right and towards the castle. It wasn't anything fancy, and actually it appeared to be smaller than any of the others I have seen. I could be wrong about that however, because it's been a [ivery[/i long since I've last had any sleep.

Inside the castle were several quite a few soldiers standing and walking around the throne. And sitting in that throne was a Nord with black hair, and a little gray on the sides. He was wearing the standard Bruma guard uniform, but without the helmet.

"Janus! How are you, old friend? When did you get here?"

The Nord, who I took to be Captain Burd, stood from his seat and walked over to greet us. He shook Hassildor's hand and then they both hugged. Apparently they were close friends or something.

"Not very well given the circumstances, you fool! It is awfully nice to see you again, but obviously I am here because of the Mythic Dawn crisis. I see you have taking over command, and your guard here has told me of Narina's condition. Has it worsened?"

"I am afraid there isn't anything we can do. After all this Mythic Dawn mess she's been locked in her room, and only I have been in there. I've tried talking sense the woman but she's lost all of her spirit; she fears Bruma will be next in the Mythic Dawn's target list. I'm even starting to hear her talk to herself at night. I can hear her plainly through the wooden door. She says things like 'It will all end soon, darling, just you wait a little longer' and 'No, darling, you mustn't give up now. Just a little longer and they will end your suffering'. It's really starting to worry me, Janus. I fear she may be contemplating suicide. She just started talking to herself two days ago but it's really creepy. I wish there was something I could do but nothing ever seems to help. She hasn't even let me inside her chambers at all yesterday morning and I have not spoken to her since."

"Let me try and talk some sense into her. We can't have the Countess of Bruma acting like this, even if the situation is this bad. That doesn't mean she can seclude herself from the outside world. She's the Countess for Talos' sake!"

"You can try, Janus, but I don't think it's going to work. She probably won't even listen to you, given the fact that you angered her quite a bit the last time you visited town."

"Yes, that's precisely the reason I haven't been back since. It's not my fault; she should not have had her spies looking in on things that don't concern her. That's one thing that angers me; when someone puts their nose where it doesn't belong, but that's a whole other story. Listen to me ramble on this. Come, Burd, lead me to the Countess!"

Burd guided us up a flight of stairs and into hallway where we came to the entrance to the Countess's chambers. Of course the door was locked and Burd called to Narina Carvain.

"My lady, Count Hassildor is here to speak with you. May he come inside for a moment?"

There was no response from within and Burd once again asked, "Your highness, the Count of Skingrad has come to talk with you. May I let him in?"

Again there was no answer and Burd knocked on the door loudly. He then tried to open the door but of course it was still locked. He was beginning to panic.

"What if something's wrong with her, Janus? We have to get the door open!"

"Calm down, Burd, her depression has probably elevated to new heights. It's quite possible that she has fully separated herself from the world."

But Burd wasn't listening. He had already dug his hands in his pocket, obviously looking for something. Then he pulled out a large ring of keys and began fumbling through them. He found one in particular and stuck it into the keyhole of the Countess's door. The lock made a click noise that I was most familiar with, and the door swung open. Inside the Countess was sitting at her desk with her back turned to us, slumped to the side a bit. I feared the worst.

"My lady!"

Burd ran over to the Countess's chair and swung it around. A dagger was stuck in the chest of Narina Carvain. She truly had committed suicide.

"No!" Burd yelled while checking Narina's pulse. It was no use of course and soon everything settled into Burd's head.

"I should have forced myself into the room yesterday. I knew something wasn't right. It's my entire fault...I….I should have done more to prevent this!"

Martin and I watched from the doorway as Burd actually began to sob loudly. He was now on his knees and was grasping Narina's hands. It was kind of pathetic really. I know he feels bad about the Countess, but to see him in his current state was a bit nerve racking; almost as if he was close to becoming just as Narina had become. But Hassildor wasn't going to have any of that.

"Get up from the floor, Burd! Have some control over yourself!"

Burd slowly got up from the ground and let go of Narina's hands. I looked at her eyes, which were still open. There was no shock whatsoever; the wound was definitely self-inflicted, that much was for sure. But what was the reason for the drastic decision? Obviously she was stressed at by everything, but could have really been to the point to where she wanted to kill herself. It just didn't make any sense to me.

"I'm not going to let you turn into what Narina has become; and do you know what that is? Dead, that's what she has become! Look at her, Burd, do you want to end up like that?" 

Burd shook said slowly. He was still crying, but not as loudly as before thankfully.

"I didn't think so. Now get and alert the guards of what has happened. We'll have a funeral for her tomorrow evening. This is all so sudden…I just don't know what to think. This isn't good, that's for sure."

Burd left the room and only the three of us remained.

"What now?" Martin asked Hassildor.

"I don't know; I never would have thought anything like this could have ever happened. This…..this is a bad time. Bruma is now leaderless and Mankar's army is certainly marching this way as we speak. We have to make preparations for whatever is to come. We will indeed give Narina Carvain a burial out of respect for her and her people, but as soon as that is over our focus will be the defense of Bruma. The fate of Cyrodiil rests in our hands. You two do know that don't you?"

Martin and I nodded.

"Good, I'm glad someone is acting normal around here. I just can't believe it…Narina committing suicide…Burd crying like a child. I know these times are difficult for him but he needs to show some backbone. He is in command of the city now, and the people need a strong willed leader that can give them victory. Burd certainly has the attributes to fill that position, but I might have to work with him. He was very close to Narina."

"Why don't you lead the people?" I asked.

"Because they know Burd personally; they don't know me other than I am the Count. It wouldn't be a smooth move for me to take control of everything. I will certainly stand back and help Burd. That is why I came here, to help. And as for that amulet there," he said pointing to Martin's pocket, "Let's me have the amulet. It will be safe with me."

Any other request and I would have been fine, but he just asked to have the Amulet of Kings. Nobody besides Martin and I have held it. Now he was requesting something that I wasn't sure I was going to let Martin answer.

"Why do you want the amulet? Why can't Martin have it?" I asked, a little too defensively.

"Because it will remain safe with me. I take it you and Martin are going to help the others fight, am I correct?"

"I will, but I don't think Martin should. Even if he doesn't want to be Emperor he [iis[/i the last Septim. I don't think it would be smart to send the last heir to battle, do you?" 

Hassildor could see right through me. He knew that suddenly I did not trust him. I can't explain it but ever since Alf's betrayal I vowed never to let anyone else do the same. I realize Hassildor has been on our side even before that, but he wanting the amulet seemed a little suspicious to me.

"Give me the amulet, Martin," Hassildor commanded at Martin, but keeping his angry eyes on me.

Martin did not move or say anything.

"I said give me the amulet, Martin. I will not ask you again. I am only doing this for the good of Cyrodiil, I swear it! From what you have told us, Rayden, Mankar thinks Martin has the amulet. It only makes sense to let me have it."

Martin looked at, then back at Hassildor, then to me once, and then back once again to Hassildor. He was having an incredibly hard time deciding and after several seconds he reluctantly handed over the amulet to Hassildor.

"'I'll let you cool down for a few minutes, Rayden, but once you've cleared your head I want to see you and Martin outside in the courtyard. I will call for Burd and the four of us shall discuss what to do from here," Hassildor said as he walked out the door, leaving me and Martin by ourselves.

"I'm sorry Rayden, but he has a point you know…"

I was so furious with Martin. It was almost as if he betrayed me with his actions. I couldn't even begin to describe how angry I was.

"How long have we known Janus, Martin? Two days, maybe? How can you hand him the Amulet of Kings and not think you're doing something wrong?"

"How long have you known me, Rayden?" Martin pleaded. "You've barely known me for long and already you've put all your trust in me. Things like this happen, Rayden. I know you're still sour from what Alfhedil did, but that's different. It's hard to trust someone once you've been betrayed, but that's life! Sometimes you've got to let things go and move on!"

"I can't, Martin. How am I supposed to do that with everything that's happened? It was hard enough making friends with you and trusting you! I've been on my own for as long as I can remember. I am a loner, I don't make friends or trusts, it's just the way I am!"

"Well get over yourself! I'm tired of taking your side every time something doesn't go your way! By Talos, I can't even begin to describe how selfish you are sometimes. Don't you think Hassildor wants what's best for Cyrodiil? You can't see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice? He is on our side, Rayden; OUR side! The sooner you learn that the better….."

Martin stormed past me and left the room. I was now the only person in the room other than Narina's body. I felt totally awful at the moment, like I was the lowest person in all of Tamriel. Martin was right; I was too caught up in my image and reputation to fully see what's going on. He's right, Hassildor is not the enemy; he is probably our greatest ally. It's high time I start listening to everyone else and stop acting like such a brat. Granted I am still not going to trust every person I come across, but…it is time for me to change. I am no loner a petty thief so I'd better stop acting like one. If I don't I am afraid nobody will trust me, and then I'll taste some of my own medicine. That's something I definitely don't want.

"Excuse me, sir, but we need to move the Countess's body," A guard told me, who was accompanied by five others.

"Of course, let me get out of your way."

The guards entered the room with a long wooden plank. I suspected that they would place the body on the wood and then they would likely take her to the Chapel undercroft where she would be dressed for the burial, not there I go again assuming things.

I left the soldiers to their work and exited the room. I had some apologies to announce…


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

When I had left Narina's room earlier I did not look the soldiers in the eye; I was simply too embarrassed to make eye-contact. I had been humiliated by Martin, but for good reason. I am not complaining about being reprimanded. I only blame my self for my ignorant ways, and sooner or later I'm going to have to snap out of this imaginary world I live in; one where I think everyone is the enemy and only I am right. Paranoia is an excellent word that describes my situation. I think everyone is out to get me, because I am thief I suppose.

Martin was surely angrier with me right now than he has ever been, and there was no doubt in my mind he was apologizing to Janus for my childish ways, and he too probably isn't my number one fan at the moment. I would have to make amends and hope to Talos they take my offer seriously. I know I have already apologized to Martin for something in the past, and I just hoped I wasn't about to lose Martin's respect because of my actions.

It's just that everything is starting to affect me mentally. Granted I am in no way losing my mind, but the stress is mounting faster than I ever though it would. The fate of the entire province, maybe even the entire world, rests on my shoulders and my shoulders alone. I say mine alone simple because in my mind there are two scenarios that can happen. Either One, I somehow am able to slay Mankar and end the Mythic Dawn threat; or two, Mankar will at last eliminate me and end all hope for Cyrodiil. I may sound cocky, I realize that, but I swear to you in the chapel pew I am now sitting in it is only confidence. I've always been that way. No matter what anyone else says, I firmly believe it's going to come down to just the two of us: Mankar and I alone.

Now, as I sit here in the pew like I have told you, I am concentrating hard on deciding what to say to Martin and Hassildor. I have once again insulted really the only friend I have ever had, and I have essentially called Janus a traitor. Those two things are going to be very hard to forgive, but if we are going to even have a remote chance of effectively defending the city, we all need to be on the same terms.

I'll make my apologies and admit I was being a bit hasty with all of my accusations, but after that our entire focus should be the Mythic Dawn. I know Janus and Burd are thinking this as well. In fact, they probably don't even care how I feel either way. And Martin, well, I'm not sure what he's going to do during the battle. I myself will probably go and look for Mankar personally, but I guess that depends on what Burd and Janus want of me. Obviously they are the two leaders now, and I'll admit it will take a while getting used to being bossed around. I may not like it at first…okay, I will [ihate[/i it at first…but it's only for the best.

I had been thinking so deeply that I did not even hear the former Count of Skingrad slip into the chapel. Nor did I sense his presence behind me either. My face was in my hands and I was feeling quite bad about everything I had done when I heard the familiar raspy voice, "Rayden, we need to talk."

I turned around Janus was standing behind me with his arms behind his back, seemingly in deep thought as well. I started to speak and apologize for my mistakes, but he held up a hand, silencing me.

"I am not here for an apology, I am here to discuss a plan Burd and I have conjured up. Listen to me and please do not interrupt. I will not lie to you and say nothing is wrong. I am not happy with the way you acted in Narina's chambers. You assaulted me and claimed me a liar and a traitor, two things I am most definitely not. While I am extremely displeased with your hot-headed attitude, I will also not lie and say you are unimportant. That is far from the truth."

Janus had now walked around and was sitting right beside me. I had expected to see anger in his face, and though he made it clear he was unhappy with me, he wasn't scolding me like had originally anticipated.

"Whether you know so or not, you are our only hope against Mankar. We can likely defend this city for a while, but the Mythic Dawn's numbers will not dwindle. They'll keep coming and coming until there is nobody to defend us anymore. That is where you come in."

I was definitely interested in what he had to say. Like I had thought myself it was I who would have the final shot of swaying the war to our side.

"Mankar's troops will be here soon. I believe we can defend our selves for some time given the city's strong defenses, and the fact that Mankar's troops are not accustomed to Bruma's cold whether, whereas Burd's troops obviously are. We can possibly hold out for a few days, maybe a little more, but sooner or later they will split through our defenses and enter the city, and when that happens, all hope will be lost. We can retreat to the mountains but we wouldn't last long. Burd has something in mind, and I agree with him totally. But I'll let him explain more."

I did not say a word. I simply sat in my seat looking Janus in the eye. I could tell he was hiding his true feelings. He really wanted to lash out and yell at me for acting the way I did back in Narina's chambers, it was clear on his face that he was doing his best to keep the anger bottled up inside.

"Janus, let me speak as well. You might not want to hear it, but I am going to apologize whether you like it or not, I…"

"See, there you go again, Rayden. Whether I like it or not? I know you don't mean as bad as you sound, but you come off as rude all the time. It's very agitating and one should not talk to anyone the way you do sometimes, especially towards those higher than you. Whether you are actually rude or not remains to be seen, but that doesn't matter right now. Quite frankly I could care less whether you sorrowful or not, because right now my focus is the Mythic Dawn and the defense of Bruma, nothing else. Let's go outside and speak with Burd."

I was hit hard by his words, for the first time I was becoming emotionally attached. Never before in my life have I once cared what people think about me, but that was a different and terrible time of my life. I know that now, ever since my life was turned upside down when I found that amulet. Living like a thief is no lifestyle to be proud of. I've been trying to persuade myself all my life that it is, but the sad truth is that it is most definitely not.

Janus and I stood up from the pew and exited the quiet chapel. Outside Burd was rounding up the troops near the side exit of the city, close to a small inn. Snow was pouring down from the sky faster than I could count and the cold wasn't getting any warmer if you know what I mean. The two of us walked over to Burd, who turned to us and said, "There you are, Rayden. I take it Janus has told you your mission."

"No, sir, he wanted you to explain the details."

"Very well, follow me into the castle so that I may talk to the two of you in the warmth of the fireplace. This cold is starting to affect even me!"

So we left the soldiers to follow another officer's commands, while the three of us entered the castle. There weren't as many guards milling about as there was before when I first met Captain Burd, only two in fact I noticed, after taking a closer look. They were both Imperials and were standing next the throne, staring straight ahead. As we walked towards the throne I couldn't help but think something seemed weird about the two soldiers. I don't know, but they just look out of place for some reason.

Burd sat down in the throne chair and nodded at the two soldiers. They nodded back and that's when I noticed the two were sweating profusely, and one of the soldiers' hands was shaking as well. Something was up, but I didn't want to make a scene. Then again…..

I put my hand on my blade holder, but not making it look obvious. It's a good thing I did, because as soon as Burd began to speak on the soldiers unsheathed their blade and raised it high into the air. But I was too quick and ready; I lunged forward and shoved my rusty dagger up the man's throat. He fell to the ground clutching his bloody neck, desperately gasping for breath. Then I turned around to face the other soldier, who I assumed was going to attack as well. But he wasn't attacking; he had already dropped his blade to the floor and was raising his hands in the air as if to show a sign of surrender.

"Please…d-d-don't kill me…PLEASE!"

Burd had previously called for help beforehand, apparently while I was shoving my dagger into the other soldier's throat, for the castle door busted open and in came a large group of yellow uniforms. Burd ordered for them to take the other would-be-assassin into the custody, and they did just that. Afterwards Burd was too much in shock to say anything, other than throw the traitor into the dungeon. The man was taken away and things had all of a sudden got even more confusing.

"Can someone tell me what just happened here?" Burd asked while two soldiers were examining the body of the dead attacker.

"It seems Mankar has men inside the city," Janus bluntly replied.

"No, there's no way. I don't believe that for a second. It's just impossible to think a Bruman would ever even ponder the idea of betraying their people," Burd defiantly insisted.

"I'm not so sure about that, Captain. I've talked to Mankar personally before. He told me that he had inside people for every city that he's captured. It only makes sense for him to have the same connections for this city as well. I know it's hard to believe that your own men would betray you, but these are trying times. Occasionally people find themselves in a situation that they'd do anything to get out of. Mankar has already proven his fear could be used as a deadly tool; perhaps even more deadly than a blade," I commented, though Burd was still determined to prove his men's loyalty.

"No, no, no. That cannot be. I just…there's no…I mean, how could something like this happen. I just don't understand how something like this could penetrate the ranks of my own soldiers."

"We need to interrogate that soldier, Burd, before someone 'does away' with him, if you know what I mean."

Burd was confused by Janus's words, but I knew very well what the old man was getting at.

"What he's saying Burd, is that whoever contracted those men onto Mankar's side will likely murder them now that the one man has been caught and is now in prison."

"So, Rayden, you think there's someone else in the city who's working directly with Mankar?" 

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Mankar is an extremely intelligent being. This sounds just like him to have someone on the inside. It all makes sense if you think about it."

Burd thought about what Janus and I had said and then order one of his soldiers, "Round up the civilians and bring them here. I shall have one of my officers speak with them and ask them question pertaining what has just happened. I will take these two with me into the dungeon to interrogate the prisoner."

The soldier took off into the snowy coldness, and then Burd stood up from his throne.

"Follow me please."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Janus and I followed Burd through a wooden door that led to a rather smelly hallway. At the end of the corridor was yet another door, this particular one leading to a small room with a desk, and I realized we were at the jailor's office. There was a door that had been left wide open in the back left corner, and as soon as I noticed it an Imperial man walked out carrying a torch.

"Servious, how many times have I told you not to leave the door open?" Burd asked the man sternly.

The guard sat down in his chair behind the desk and said, "But sir, I was only helping the soldiers put away the traitor, or at least that's what they called him anyways. What happened, Captain?"

"Never mind that now. Do not leave the door unattended to no matter what the circumstances are. Especially during these times I might add. Do you understand what I am saying? Am I being clear enough for you?"

I was very surprised at the way Burd was speaking to the guard. He was rude, and I know the guard probably deserved being reprimanded and all that, but Burd could probably have done it in a more respectable way. But of course it's really none of my business what he does.

"Yes, sir, please forgive me," the soldier replied.

"Also, do not let anyone into the dungeon while we are in there." Burd said while pointing to Janus and me, as well as himself.

So then Burd motioned for us to follow him into the prison area, which we did. Burd closed the door behind us once we were in and then we walked down the aisle. There were not any prisoners except for the traitor. I was sure Burd was definitely proud of the low amount of inmates. As we neared the last cell on the left two Bruma soldiers were standing outside speaking with the prisoner.

"You may now leave," Burd told the soldiers. They simply nodded, shook their heads in disgust at the traitor, and then left the area, closing the door behind them.

"Why?"

This is the only thing Burd asked the traitor, though he didn't get anything out of it. The prisoner said not a word, but was weeping in the corner of the jail. It was very pathetic and I could tell Burd was already starting to get impatient. Janus and I simply stood out of the way while Burd spoke with the prisoner.

"Stop crying, Maloney. Why did you and Serantivous attack me?"

"I…I did not attack you, Captain. I could not bring myself to do so…unlike Serantivous. As you can see…he paid the ultimate price for his treachery."

"You have not answered my question, Maloney. Who swayed you to Mankar's side? I know that is who you're working for, now tell me who's poisoned your minds!"

Maloney was still crying, and now was huddled up into a ball in the corner of the cell. "I…I cannot say, Captain. They will have me killed if I say anything."

"They? Who is they? Are they in the city right now? Do not be afraid, Maloney. I swear to you now that we will keep you safe. I promise you that."

"No," Maloney gasped loudly. "You do not know what is going on in your own city. There are many involved in this, Captain. I am afraid you will not succeed. Please forgive me, sir."

Maloney then reached for a wooden knife with an iron tip that lay on a stool inside the cell. Burd knew what was about to happen and he immediately reached for his set of keys. He was fumbling with the key and attempting to unlock the cell, but it was too late. Maloney had had already jabbed the knife into his heart, and blood was spouting from his chest fast. But he was not dead just yet. Burd finally unlocked the cell and the three of us ran inside. Burd knelt down and grabbed Maloney by the shirt and said, "WHO IS IT? WHO HAS INFILTRATED OUR CITY?"

But Maloney only smiled for several seconds, and then died in Burd's hands.

"NO!" Burd yelled out in frustration. He let go of Maloney's shirt and stood up with his hands in his black and gray hair. "This is bad. I've got even more traitors walking around as we speak! What should we do?" He asked Janus.

"This is very bad indeed, Burd. There is virtually nothing you can do. I am sure there are more traitorous soldiers other than Maloney, but it will be almost impossible to figure out who they are. It seems we don't even know who's on our side anymore," Janus said, and then sighed heavily. "I think you should tell Rayden what the plans are before anything else happens."

Burd nodded and then started to speak. "Rayden, you are to travel to Anvil and find Ormellius Goldwine. He alone will no where Mankar is located and you will find the Altmer and kill him. Yes, I know plan sounds a little vague, but that's basically it. Find Mankar and end this threat. I do not know you that well, but Janus brings high praise for you. He suggests that you are the only one who can defeat Mankar, for whatever reasons I have not yet seen, but I'm willing to trust the words of my old friend."

High praise? I certainly didn't expect something like that come from Janus. Even though he's angry with the way I carry myself, it was sure good to know that he still believes in my ability.

"But, there's a catch. Janus also tells me you don't make friends easily and you trust hardly anyone. I realize you would probably like to conduct this mission alone, but I will not allow that. It is too dangerous for you to go all by yourself, and that is why I am sending the last living Blade to accompany you."

"Blade, you mean the warriors that protect the Emperor?"

"Yes, that is exactly who I am talking about. Over the past weeks all of the Blades officers have been hunted down and assassinated. And I'm not talking about just in Cyrodiil. According to my source Blade agents from around Tamriel have been eliminated."

"And who is that source of yours?"

"The last Blade herself, Jena. She resides now in Cloud Ruler Temple, still mourning the losses of her brothers and sisters. Jena is trying to uphold the temple by herself, but I spoke with her earlier today about what I am telling you. She has agreed to help you, if only avenge the death of her friends."

I didn't like this a bit. Burd was forcing me to take someone with me; some that I didn't even know! Granted this Jena [iis[/i an agent of the Blades. So I guess it couldn't be too bad. And besides, I was trying to get away from the whole 'everyone is against me' attitude anyway.

"Alright, when shall I meet this Jena?"

"Right now, Rayden. Let us go speak with her so that the two of you may leave quickly. I am afraid Bruma is running out of time."

The three of us walked out of the prisons, and then Burd ordered two soldiers talking to the jailor to take care of Maloney's body clean up the blood as well. The soldiers reluctantly walked into the prison area while Janus and I followed Burd out into the cold once more.

Outside a Bruman officer had rounded up the citizens just as Burd had wished. He and other soldiers were asking them many questions, and some civilians were getting worried, some were getting angry.

"Molvar, after you are done speaking with the civilians, I want all soldiers to report to the castle."

"All of them, Captain?"

"Yes, all of them. There is a rat in our ranks and I will find him no matter how long it takes. Make sure nobody enters or leaves the city."

"Yes, sir," the soldier said a bit questionably, and then walked away.

"The temple is outside of the city, on top of a large hill. We'll take horses up there because I don't feel like walking in the snow as of right now," Burd said to Janus and I.

We left the city through the side entrance, and outside the horses were stabled in a large barn. A heavyset Nord was sitting in an old rickety chair, seemingly talking to his self. We walked up to the Nord and Burd asked to borrow some horses.

"Excuse me, but may we borrow three of your horses?"

The Nord looked up at Burd with his majestic blue eyes and responded, "Well of course, Captain! Me and Bruno here aren't using em' at the moment anyway."

"May I ask who Bruno is?"

"My dog, of course! I found him running wild in the forest a few days ago. Cute, aint he?"

At first I didn't see anything, but then a white ball of fur appeared out of nowhere. His fur was so white he blended in with the snow perfectly. The dog came over to get some attention, and Burd petted the dog for several seconds before the three of us walked over to get our horses. I mounted on mine, a black horse, while the other two did the same. Then we left the area and followed Burd. He took us across the snowy plains, towards a large mountain with a winding road going up. It took us nearly thirty minutes to get to the top of the mountain and the entire way we saw nothing but trees. Then, at last, we came upon an unusual looking structure. The walls went up extremely high into the air and there was only once entrance, a very large and high door that was open for just anyone to walk into.

"Here we are. As you can see the entrance is open. Yes, I realize that is dangerous, but since it is now only Jena that remains, she cannot scout atop the towers all day. Come; let's meet your partner, Rayden."

We walked up a long flight of stairs, and then we were face to face with the entry of the temple. There were entrances to the left and right, as while as in the middle. Burd explained that the left door led to the barracks, the right led to where the agents would eat, and the middle led to the lobby area. Burd then suggested that we check the lobby area, since it was almost nine o'clock in the evening, and that Jena always read by the fireplace at night.

So we opened the middle door and stepped inside the old structure. Inside, just as Burd had foretold. When she heard us close the door she turned away from the fireplace and said, "Well hello, Captain. How are you?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. Yourself?"

"I've gotten rid of most of the junk that's been lying around. It shouldn't be more than a day before everything is cleaned up. But I guess that'll have to wait, given the mission I am about to embark on," she said while winking.

"Yes, well, here is your partner, Rayden. He's very skilled with stealth and security I hear. Count Janus Hassildor has very high praise for him I might add."

Jena closed her book on a stool and got up to shake my hand. Her skin was very gentle, obviously because she was a girl. I also noticed that she was very pretty, for an Imperial at least. Her eyes were bright blue, almost mysterious in a way.

"Hello, Rayden. I'm glad to finally meet my partner. I promise you we will take down Mankar and he will pay for all of the grief he's caused everyone. What is your reason for fighting against Mankar?"

"I, um, don't want to see the province run by a tyrant such as him."

My answer was rather dull and boring, but it was the truth. None of my friends have been killed or anything, only because I don't have any friends. I was almost certain Jena would scoff at my comments, seeing as she was part of such a prestegious group like the Blades, but I was wrong and she accepted what I had to say.

"I agree. We can't have something like that happening. So, has Captain Burd explained everything to you?"

I nodded.

"Good, then we can leave now?"

She was very anxious to get going, and I was impressed by her eagerness. No doubt she wanted to get her revenge.

"Yes, Jena, that would be wise; the quicker the better. What do you think, Janus?"

"I believe you are right, Burd. We are wasting time standing here," he said smiling. "One thing though, Rayden, Once you do learn Mankar's location I do not want you to return here. Simply find and eliminate him. Understand?"

I nodded again. "Very good, then off you two should go."

"What about Martin? I need to speak to him for a minute."

"No, Rayden, there is not enough time for that. You can speak to him when you return," Janus said.

"Please, it's very important. I need to…I…"

"You want to apologize to him, Rayden? Forget about it, I'm sure he's okay. It's time to leave; the Mythic Dawn is marching towards our city as we speak."

I was about to argue further when the door opened and in came Martin.

"You were looking for me, Rayden?" He said, with a frown on his face. He walked over to me and got just inches away from my face. Anger was clear on his expression and right then I thought I had lost his friendship. But then he smiled and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Martin. I…I haven't been thinking lately. I swear to you I will never have an attitude again."

"Yeah, and I can fly," he laughed. "Don't worry about, Rayden. I know deep down inside you mean well. I saw you three riding up here, and I knew what was happening. You, see, Janus told me of the plan earlier. I just wanted to say goodbye and be careful. And don't go and get captured this time!" He laughed again.

I laughed with him and shook his hand, not knowing if it was for the last time.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Martin let go of my hand and patted me on the shoulder. It was good to know that the two of us where at peace with one another. I had feared for the worst; that Martin had lost all respect for me, and that I had lost his friendship. I never really thought about that kind of stuff before, but now I realize Mankar was wrong when he spoke to me in Kvatch. People [ido[/i care about me. Martin…Janus…they all care about me enough to claim that I am the only one who can take the evil Altmer down for good. I'm glad have realized all of this before it was too late.

"Ride swiftly, my friend, Bruma can only stand for a short amount of time before the walls fall down in front of us. I know you'll do us proud," Martin said. Then he looked over at Janus, who himself looked to becoming impatient of all the final goodbyes.

"Yes, Rayden, do be careful on this mission, as it is obviously very important. It is time for the talking to end and time for you to leave, but let me leave you with this one last message. I barely know anything about you since we've essentially just met, but during this short duration you have impressed me greatly. Sure, you have hot-head sometimes, but doesn't everyone?" Hassildor smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I do not want you to leave here thinking that I loath you, because that would be far from the truth. You are a very special person, Rayden. The balance of power in Cyrodiil rests in yours and Jena's hands. That alone speaks volumes for how much trust and praise we all have for you. I also realize that you are certainly confident in your abilities, and while that is a good thing do not let it cloud your mind. No one is invincible, Rayden, no one."

And with that Jena said her goodbyes to Burd, who it seemed was a close friend of hers. Then Jena suggested that I use the Blades armor.

"Rayden, I would be honored if you were to bear the armor of a Blade. You may not be one yourself, but your actions have certainly qualified you for the use of this ancient piece."

I was glad to hear those sincere words, but the fact of the matter is that I have [inever[/i worn armor before during my hits as a thief. Armor is too heavy and noisy, causing me great difficulty in performing my duties. I wasn't about to change my ways, especially when I would be sneaking around in the shadows in Anvil.

"Thank you for the kind gesture, Jena, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer. Armor is too heavy and makes too much noise. We'll be infiltrating a city full of people who want us dead. I need to be as sneaky as I can, and quite frankly armor would do nothing but hamper our mission."

"Yes, you are right, Rayden. I should have thought about that as well, but, I think you should at least wear something a little warmer. We'll be traveling through the Jerall Mountains on our way to Anvil you know."

That sounded like a good idea and Jena said she would show me to a room where clothing was stored. Martin, Burd and Janus shook my hand and said their last goodbyes, and then left to return to Bruma. After all, they had their own problems to attend to.

"Come, Rayden, I'll show you to the room, and then I'll wait outside while you choose what you wish to wear during our trip."

Jena seemed like a very nice person, and I was glad for that. I would have hated to have to travel with an arrogant fool. That would have been a dreadful experience indeed. But then again, that's probably how I acted towards Martin and Janus, at least before I changed my ways that is. No more of that, I am a new person.

She took me through a door that was located near the exit to the outside. Then we walked down a hallway, and finally into a room filled with many wooden boxes, cabinets and drawers.

"This is where everyone had kept all of our clothes over the years. Some are older than others, but I'll just let you decide on what you want yourself," she said cheerfully.

Jena stepped back outside into the hallway and closed the door, leaving me by myself with literally hundreds of pieces of clothing. There are many types lying around everywhere: shirts, shorts, pants, hoods, robes, capes, boots, shoes, sandals…..everything you could think of. Although I was finding it a bit weird that they would keep shorts and sandals, given the fact that it was always bitter cold in this area.

I looked through the room for about ten minutes until I had chosen my attire for the trip. I wasn't a picky person when it came to getting dressed. To tell you truth I've never cared how I look as long as I'm comfortable. What I ended up dressing into was a simple dark green shirt, long wool pants, and a dark green robe to go over everything. Then I put on a pair of cowhide boots and a dark green hood. The clothing was a little big, because I am a Bosmer, but all in all it fit pretty well. And most importantly I was warm.

Once I was done fitting into my new clothing I stepped outside to show Jena my attire. She sort of giggled at my appearance. Apparently my clothing was a bit bigger than I thought. But hey, at least I matched color wise.

"That will do, Rayden. Let's go, I have a couple of horses stabled outside the temple. We can take those. It will take a while to arrive in Anvil, so time is definitely of the essence," she said as we began to walk towards the exit.

"Do you know [ihow[/i long it will take exactly?" I asked.

"Hmm…I don't really know; it all depends on how many stops we have to take. Right now it is about ten o'clock at night, so if we ride all the way until morning, then perhaps stop and rest for a bit before continuing again, we should perhaps arrive in Anvil sometime around midnight, maybe a little later. But that's only if we make one stop to rest of course."

I agreed that we should not stop for much, because we needed to get back to Bruma as quick as possible. Outside the horses were getting anxious to get going, so Jena and I saddled up and left the temple, but she closed the doors of course. It took us a while to get down the mountain, but once we did get all the way down we immediately picked up the pace. I followed Jena as she led me onto a trail that took us deep into the snowy cold mountains. We rode along the trail and suffered no setback such as wolves or anything like that, but there were several scary moments.

During the first part of the trip we had to ride over an old bridge, and my horse slipped halfway across. I almost fell off and down into the frozen pond that was hundreds of feet below us, but thankfully I had kept my balance and safely made it across without being unscathed.

But other than that things went fairly smooth. It was almost five o'clock in the morning, and we arrived at a small cave when Jena suggested we stop and rest for a couple of hours to get our strength back for the rest of the journey. I certainly wasn't one to complain about getting out of the snowy cold, so we took our horses inside the cave, which fortunately wasn't inhabited by any unwanted creatures. The place was almost perfect in terms of size, and I had plenty of room to stretch my tired legs.

"So, what exactly got you into this mess?" She asked me while chewing on some berries we found just outside of the cave. They were frozen when we found them, but soon the ice melted, and I must say, they were quite the treat. Thankfully Jena happened to be an expert alchemist so I knew I wasn't eating anything poisonous.

I told Jena of my story, even all the way back when I was a thief in Kvatch. I felt a need to explain this to her so that she knew exactly where I came from, figuratively I mean. We would be with each other for the next three or four days, so I firmly believed a need to tell her everything. I even told of how I once before acted as a child, and now I am a totally new person. Of course, I might sound a bit hasty with that since it hasn't even been a day since I last got an attitude with Janus, but I wanted her to know that I am a respectful person.

After my story, Jena began hers:

"Before the Emperor himself was assassinated, we were attacked back at Cloud Ruler Temple. Those of us who were not in the Imperial City had been sleeping that night, except for me. I couldn't sleep knowing that the life of our Emperor was hanging by a thread, a thin one mind you. I heard noises coming from inside the temple, and when I walked inside I witnessed the murder of my brothers and sisters. Apparently the Mythic Dawn snuck inside and struck while my friends were asleep. Everything happened so fast it was all over in a matter of minutes. There was nothing I could for them, so I came back outside and hid in the stables, behind a bale of hay. I do not feel cowardly for my actions; I felt the need to uphold the Blades organization. When the cultists left I heard one of them say something about there being no more agents to disturb their mission. After that I sent letters out to the agents around Tamriel, and I have yet to receive any replies. At first I was optimistic, but now I know the truth; I am the only one left. And just to think, if I had been sleeping I would have suffered the same fate. It just chills me to the bone when I think about it, which is often I might add."

And I thought my story was sorrowful. This woman had lost all of her friends to the Dawn threat. And what a terrible thing it must have been for her to hide while her friends died, so helpless from saving them. I couldn't even begin to imagine how bad of a situation that must have been. She was definitely a strong person.

"I commend you for what you did. Not many people would have been able to live on and continue the work you have done. It makes me happy to be partners with someone such as yourself."

I was trying to sound as courteous as possible, but I wanted it to come from the heart, because it was. I was determined to prove to everyone that I am indeed a good person, even if Jena was likely unaware of the turmoil that Janus and I once shared.

"Thanks, Rayden. I am totally focused on avenging my brothers' and sisters' death. Mankar will pay for what he has done."

"Well, now that I think about it, I'm not actually sure what your role is," I said laughing a bit. "What will you do while I infiltrate the city?"

"I will simply wait for you while you do your thing. To be honest with you, I am here to get my revenge. Once you figure out Mankar's location, I will help you defeat him. That is my job. That, and Burd thought someone should come along with you anyway, in case you got into trouble or something. I promise I won't be a bother to you."

"No, not at all, Jena. I wouldn't be surprised if I did get into trouble," I said, again laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" she said a little cautiously.

"Well, let's just say luck hasn't been on my side lately. But that's not to say I'm not capable for the job, I mean…there's nothing to worry about, I swear…"

My palms were sweaty and face was drenched as well. I just then realized how stupid I was sounding to Jena. There I was, claiming basically of being an unlucky person, and if that were truthfully the case, how I am supposed to be the savior of Cyrodiil? Thankfully she was unfazed by my foolish comments.

"No worries, Rayden. We all have those kinds of days sometimes. It happens."

After a while the horses started getting agitated again, so we rode off onto the snow once more, but at least it was starting to get light because morning was creeping up on us. We rode for a very long time, and finally after what seemed like days we at last made it out of the mountains.

"Whew. That took longer than I expected. It's already noon!" Jena commented. "By this rate we might not even get to Anvil today. We'll have to pick up the pace even more. We're only about fifty miles or so, so I'd like to get there sometime tonight if that's at all possible."

We continued to ride for the rest of the day without stopping, and when nighttime came, we still rode. I was vastly impressed by Jena's strong will and drive to succeed. Certainly there were those who could learn a thing or two from her. And I'm talking mainly about traitors such as Lex, and even Alfhedil despite the fact that he was never really on my side to begin with.

Throughout the day we traveled through many different types of environments. We passed through the last outskirts of the Jerall Mountains, where it was of course cold and snowy. Then we rode through the pleasant atmosphere of the Colovian Highlands, my personal favorite. Someday I wish to settle down and "retire" in Chorrol. And finally, as the day grew late, we neared Anvil and the air got cooler, since we were also getting close to the Abecian Sea as well.

After riding for a little bit more we could see the torches of Castle Anvil light up the night. By the brightness of the large torches I could tell we were no more than ten minutes away from our first destination.

"Alright, Rayden, we're almost there. You ready?" She said as he neared closer and closer to the newest conquered city.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Jena. I'm always ready."

As soon as I said those nine words objects began flying down from out of the sky. Most of whatever it was missed me, but one, which I learned the hard way was an arrow, struck me just above my right armpit, almost onto my chest and just below my shoulder. I yelled out in pain and fell off my horse. Then she galloped out of sight simply out of fear. I heard Jena yell for me to stay down as she jumped off of her horse and unsheathed her Blade katana and shield. I saw her carrying them before we left Cloud Ruler Temple. They definitely looked different.

I couldn't see what was happening because it was so dark and there was no source of light, but I could hear the grunts and groans, the clanging of metal. And from time to time a spell would light up the area just a bit. And when that did happen, I realized Jena was fighting against three cultists.

Fearing for her life I struggled up from the ground and ran over to help. Upon reaching one of the cultists I stupidly tried to unsheathe my sword with my right hand, but the pain was the arrow wouldn't let me do so. And when I screamed out in pain once more the cultist saw me and blasted me into the air, where I landed hard against a tree. If you remember earlier I had sustained a back injury when Alfhedil had betrayed me. When I hit the tree my back popped just as it did back then, and now I had two injuries.

Not able to get up this time, I watched powerlessly as Jena fought on alone. She took out two of them quickly, and then it was just she and the lone cultist left, but then I noticed he was no cultist…it was Lex himself!

Upon learning his identity Jena went into a fit of intense rage, possibly because she perhaps felt betrayed by him more than I because she was a Blade, a protector of the Emperor. And Lex was once an officer of the Legion, the Emperor's army. Knowing that I [iknew[/i she was feeling more betrayed than I.

She charged at him with all her speed and might but, being the skillful soldier he was, Lex defended himself successfully and threw Jena to the ground. Then he actually laughed, and that ended up being the ultimate mistake. Jena got up from the ground, sliced three times into the air with no prevails, and then at least connected her blade with Lex's neck. His head flew from his body and landed some ten feet away. His lifeless body fell to the ground, along with his steel claymore. The battle was over.

Jena limped over to me and touched the arrow slightly, still causing great pain.

"Sorry, Rayden, but I'll have to pull it out," she said gently.

I was about to respond but then we heard a voice in the distance, "The light came from over there! Hurry!"


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

The heavy sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the city, and judging by the repetition, there were a lot of them. At that moment I truthfully had once again believed the end had finally come. I've thought this many times before it seems, but this particular event was different in some way. But, again I was wrong, and luckily for me Jena did not panic a bit. She grabbed my shirt collar and hauled me over to the side of the road, behind a large bush.

The two of us waited behind the bush silently as the footsteps in the distance became louder and louder, until at last they had arrived at the scene. Jena dangerously poked her head around the corner to see how many of them there actually were. She whispered to me that there were five Kvatch soldiers, all looking at the dead corpses on the ground. We listened as the solders whispered and talked softly to one another. Then I heard on them say, "Let's report this to Goldwine right away; he'll want to put the city on full alert It seems Mankar's ambush didn't work out as well as he thought it would. Also, go ahead and inform the sailors in the dock to get Goldwine's ship ready. He'll want to leave as soon as possible."

Then they left us, running full speed back towards the city. Once they were out of range Jena asked, "How's your shoulder?"

I tried moving it but even the slightest movement resulted in a severely sharp pain. I knew what had to be done, but I wouldn't say I was looking forward to it. Jena would have to pry the arrow from my flesh, and unfortunately I didn't have anything to numb the pain even the least.

"Spread your arm flat on the ground and stand still. Try to keep your arms loose as well. I know it will hurt but it will only be worse if you tighten your muscles. Just trust me on this one."

Before letting her force the arrow from my arm, I had her tear a piece of my clothing off with her blade. She knew what I was getting at and she quickly handed me the torn cloth. I bit down on the fabric as hard as I could. This way when I yelled from the pain, which I was sure to do, the sound would hopefully be a little quieter. I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

She put her right hand on my shoulder and then grabbed the arrow with her left. She tugged on the arrow slightly as if to get a feel for what direction she should yank. Then, in one quick movement, she pulled the arrow from the wound. Blood splattered the air and my face, and the whole time I was screaming in agony. Thankfully the cloth idea worked and my bawling wasn't too loud, or at least not loud enough for anyone to hear in the distance.

"Sorry, Rayden, but I had to do it. How's it feel now?"

Not to be smart or anything, but how did she think I felt? Obviously I wasn't feeling too great; I just had an arrow plucked from my skin! But I knew she meant well. And I guess it did feel a little better, but I still had an awful lot of trouble moving my shoulder.

"Better, I guess, but not much. I still can't really move it," I said as I wiped my face with the piece of cloth.

"Well, we better get going. Here, let me wrap that cloth around your arm to control the bleeding. You're looking like a waterfall right now!"

Even during a situation such as this, she still found a way to smile. I liked Jena a lot. I can't explain why…she was just…I don't know…real; almost as if she wasn't afraid of anything. I liked that as well.

After the "bandage" was fully wrapped and ready to go, we started walking towards the city, and Jena was already altering the mission.

"Rayden, you heard the soldier. They're preparing a ship so that Goldwine can leave. I say we wait there for him to arrive. Then we can strike with surprise. What do you think?"

"I've got a better idea. How about we go to the docks, try and capture a sailor, and force them to tell us where Goldwine is going? Who knows, maybe he's retreating to Mankar's whereabouts. That would definitely make things easier for us."

Jena approved of my idea, and off we went towards the docks. My back was hurting, my shoulder was hurting, and my middle knuckle on my right hand was still hurting from several days ago, and I realized Martin never tended to the wound like he said he would. I guess we both forgot about it. It was getting better, though. It was no longer swollen, just a little enlarged. Also, Jena seemed to notice my injuries as well.

"You're quite the injured little elf, aren't you?"

"Well, let's just say I've seen my fair share of the action. I'm just hoping nothing else goes wrong with my body. One more injury to my right arm and it might as well fall off!"

We walked through the night, though it was almost morning because the sun was rising higher and higher into the sky. Sooner or later we would have to find our hiding spot or else take the risk of being spotted in broad daylight. Thankfully it only took us about ten minutes to reach the docks. There were only three ships in all; two little ones and one large ship. Jena I both agreed that the larger one had to be Goldwine's ship, so we walked strolled around the area until we found a lone guard patrolling the docks. Besides the guard, there were around twenty or so others, and most of them we were standing beside the city gate, no doubt waiting to escort their Count to the ship. Jena crept up on the lone guard, covered his mouth with her hand, kicked his knee in, and pulled him behind the wall of the building I was waiting at. The Imperial soldier was screaming in pain but most of the sound was drowned out thanks to Jena. Then she whispered loudly for him to hear, "Where is Goldwine?"

The man shook his head and attempted to swing at Jena head. She then rolled him on his stomach and brought his hand together so he couldn't move. Next she took the guard by the hair, after taking off his helmet, and smashed his face to the stone floor. Blood began to pour from his nose.

"I'll ask you one more time, scum, where is Goldwine?"

Finally the soldier begged for Jena to loosen the pressure to his back with her left knee. She let up, but only a little. Then the man gasped in between heavy breathing, "He's inside the city right now. But I reckon he'll be boarding his ship any time soon."

"And what makes you say that?" Jena asked.

"An officer just came and told me to watch the area closely. It seems intruders have made their way onto our territory."

"Hmm, I wonder who they could be," she said sarcastically. "I don't suppose you know where Goldwine is heading, do you?" She said, digging deeper into his back with her knee.

"I can't say…I'll be killed!"

"Either way you're going to die. Tell me what I want and I'll let you go. You can run away and never return to your duties, I don't care as long as I get my information. If not, I'll slit your throat with my knife. Tell me what I want to know and I will let you live. You have my word."

"Fine, fine, wait, I'll tell you! He…he's headed straight for an island a couple miles west of here. I don't think it's charted on the maps so I believe it has no name."

"What is on this island?"

"Mankar is there."

"Excellent. One last thing before I let you leave. Where are Goldwine's chambers located in the ship?"

"Enter the cabin and make an immediate left. Go down the hall and his room is the last one on the right."

"Should I expect trouble?"

"No, not, right now anyways, not until he arrives at the ship himself."

"Excellent. Is there anything else I should know about this island you speak of?"

"No, not to my knowledge. I'm sure there are probably bodyguards, but not an army. His cultists have occupied the other cities in defense incase they are invaded by another force or something."

"Why? Does Mankar think that the remaining Empire personnel have joined forces with another province?"

"I…I don't know. He attacked the Imperial forts in Morrowind and Vvardenfell. It's chaos over there now. His forces are trying to subdue the Dunmer to his side. I think it will work too, given the fact that the Dunmer worship Daedra. That's all I know, I swear!"

Jena gave me a surprised look, and then she continued her interrogation.

"Thank, you have been most helpful."

Then she took out her knife and violently slashed the guard's throat, quickly ending his life. I was stunned by her actions. Not that I was not used to seeing people die by now, but that fact that she promised the man his life in return for answers surprised. It was probably unethical, but hey, he would have likely run to give us away anyhow.

"What? It would have been too dangerous to keep him alive. He would have ratted us out in a heartbeat. Sometimes you have to resort to dirty tactics if you want to get things done."

"I didn't say anything, did I? I agree with you totally," I said grinning.

"Well that's good. How about we board the before the sun comes up and gives away our position?"

The two of us then left the body to rot and headed straight for the ship. We waited until nobody was looking, and then we climbed onto the ship and entered through the cabin entrance, just like the once-living guard had told us to do.

Once inside we took a left and crept quietly down the hallway. To the right was the room the guard had spoken about, but of course it was locked. I asked Jena if she wanted me to break the lock with one of my picks, but she told me not to. She didn't want the Count to come here only to find out that his room had been broken into. She was right; it made a lot of sense. But then she looked at a door in the middle of the hallway, in between the two side walls. She rattled the doorknob and found that this particular door was not locked. Inside there were towels, blankets, pillows, and other items used for a bedroom. 

"I think we should hide in here. It's not too small and this way we can stow ourselves away for the duration of the trip," she said.

"What if one of the soldiers comes in and finds us inside?"

"Hmm, I didn't think of that. Do you have a plan of your own?"

I looked in the larger than normal closet and noticed there was an area behind a huge stack of pillows. I figured the two of us could hide in there and stay unnoticed. Also, I being a short Bosmer and her being a female would help as well. I suggested this to Jena and she approved.

So Jena and I entered the room and closed the door. It was obviously dark inside, but a couple of rather large holes in the door brought us a little light, and allowed us to peer through the door so that we would be able to watch over the hallway at all times.

Soon, not even fifteen minutes later, the door at the other end of the hallway opened and in came Goldwine, accompanied by…..Adamus? Wait, I thought Mankar said he ran away from Kvatch and had run towards Bruma. Come to think of it, I never did see Adamus in Bruma.

"Did Adamus ever come to Bruma?" I whispered to Jena.

"No, but it seems yet another friend has betrayed the Empire," she replied angrily.

I almost felt bad for Adamus. If Jena's anger towards him was even remotely close to how it was with Lex, Adamus had better watch out.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"Another traitor…I can't wait to sink my blade into his treacherous skin."

Jena was extremely angry. She was actually getting a little too loud and I had to clam her down before she gave away our hiding spot. She immediately calmed down and we watched as Adamus and Goldwine walked down the hallway towards us. They stopped at Goldwine's door and then he unlocked it with a silver key. There were also two guards with them as well. Adamus and Goldwine then entered the room and shut then door, leaving the other two guards outside.

"What now?" I whispered to Jena.

"Just wait and see what happens I guess. Actually, I don't think we should even try to do anything. Why not wait it out? Goldwine will eventually lead us to Mankar anyway. Isn't that what we want after all?"

I suppose she was right, but it just felt so weird hiding in a closet. I mean, I'm of course used to sneaking around and hiding, but this is totally different.

"Yeah, I guess. How long do you think it will take to get to this island?"

"Not too long if it really is only a couple of miles from the coast; probably no more than thirty minutes or so I'd say. But it's weird, I don't recall there being an island. If it's that close to land, wouldn't have we noticed the island?"

I simply shrugged. I've never even been this far up in the northwest.

"Beats me. I've never been to this part of the province before."

That ended the conversation, and we sat in silence as the ship finally set sail for the island. The ride was fairly smooth; although I shouldn't have been surprised since the ship was no doubt in top-notch condition. This was Count Ormellius Goldwine after all. Things were going as planned until after ten minutes after we left Anvil. Jena I saw a stubby heavy-set Imperial with a mass of facial hair. He looked rather angry as if someone had stolen his lunch. He was mumbling something under his breath as he knocked on Goldwine's door. He waited, rather impatiently I might add, for about fifteen seconds until at last the door was opened by Adamus.

"You needed something, sir?" The Imperial said, trying his best to mask his bad mood.

"Yes, the Count does not like the feel of his pillows and he wishes for you to fetch his some more. Oh, and while your at it fix me a bowl of stew afterwards," Adamus said rather demandingly.

The Imperial merely nodded and then Adamus shut the door in his face. The short man grumbled a bit and walked over to our hiding spot. Jena and I dove behind the pillows and only hoped he would take the first one he saw instead of digging around. I was now very afraid and even almost regretted this hiding spot, but it was too late for second guess now.

He opened the door and poked his head inside, searching for the perfect pillow for his master. He was so close I could smell his breath because he was breathing so heavily, and let me tell you it wasn't a pleasant experience. Also it appeared that the man enjoyed talking to himself. He was having a whole conversation!

"Stupid Goldwine and his new lackey, Adamus. They think they're so tough. HA! They don't even know lucky they are to be alive as it is. Surely the sneaky Rayden will slay them soon enough, just like they did Lex. Oh how happy I will be when that times comes, HA! Goldwine is so lucky that I'm on his side. If I was ever given the chance I'd hightail it out of here faster than you can say 'Ormellius Goldwine's a jerk!'"

It was so funny hearing the man talk to himself. Jena and I were on the verge of bursting out with laughter, but thankfully we were able to keep in quiet for the time being. The man finally grabbed a couple of pillows and left the closet and again knocked on Goldwine's door. Adamus answered the knocking, took the pillows, and then reminded the man about his stew. He nodded at Adamus and left, likely for the kitchen.

As he trudged down the hallway in a slower-than-normal manner, Jena whispered something to me that immediately caught my attention.

"I've got an idea, Rayden. You heard that man when he was in here. He's obviously not a fan of Goldwine and Adamus. I think we should that to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Well, he is obviously not on good terms with Goldwine. Maybe there's a story behind all of that."

"So would do you want to do, bring him in here and interrogate him?"

"Yes. When he brings back Adamus's meal you will wait until he starts down the hall, and then sneak up from behind. Here, use this to silence any screams he might have."

She handed me a long piece of cloth, and I knew what to do with it. I would obviously have to wrap the cloth around the short Imperial's mouth. So, not ten minutes later, the man returned with a bowl of stew. He knocked on the door for the third time, and once again, just as the other two times, Adamus answered the call. He took the bowl, raised a hand signaling for the short man to wait, and sniffed the bowl. Then he sneered at the short Imperial and aggressively handed him back the bowl. Stew splashed up into the short man's face and Adamus growled, "It's too cold. Warm it up." Then he abruptly slammed the door in his face again.

The short man started to shake with anger and turned to walk back to warm the stew. Then I quietly opened the door and silently, but quickly, tiptoed over to the man and wrapped my towel around his head and gripped in tightly. He dropped the bowl of stew and it almost crashed to the ground, but thankfully I caught it with my right hand while still holding onto the towel with my other. I set the bowl peacefully to the ground, but unfortunately stew had spilled onto the red carpet that made up the floor of the ship. Goldwine wouldn't like that at all.

The man swung his arms wildly, but with no prevails. Before the door of Goldwine's room could be opened, I dragged the short man into the closet and then closed the door. Jena then slammed him to the floor, still keeping the cloth on his mouth. She ordered for him to stop his screaming and twitching, and when he did not she kicked him hard in the side and smash the side of his hide into the wall. A small gash appeared on the left side of his head and blood began to trickle down from the wound. Finally he obeyed her orders and was at last silent. So Jena lifted the cloth from his mouth and said softly, "Shut your mouth or I'll cut your throat…"

I knew very well she was lying about that of course, but obviously I kept my mouth shut about that. It appeared her words were rather effective on the fat man.

"Yes, just don't kill me…please!"

"You're going to answer some questions for me and my partner."

He nodded.

"First off, what is your name?"

"M...my…my name is Velvus Crassi, servant of Count Goldwine," he said nervously. His hands were shaking violently, almost as if he were having a seizure or something.

"But you do not like your position, do you Velvus?"

"I…serve the Count with all my heart. It…it is an honor to serve him."

"You lie, Velvus. We heard you complaining earlier when you came in this very room to get Goldwine his pillows. You didn't seem to like him then. Have you changed your mind so quickly?"

He didn't answer.

"There is no reason to be afraid. We the good guys, I promise. My name is Jena, A Blade agent. And this here is my friend, Rayden."

When he heard my name his shaking stopped and he looked directly into my eyes. Suddenly his expression utter fear changed to one of absolute joy.

"Rayden? The savior of Cyrodiil? Oh my, my master has spoken of you many times! He loathes you more than anyone in the world! You've come to save me have you? Praise Talos, my prayers have finally been answered!"

He was almost at the point of yelling so Jena brought him back into reality and shoved his head into the wall once again. I didn't really see the point in this but it proved effective.

"Shut up, you fool! Do you want Goldwine and Adamus coming in here and finding the three of us?"

"No, I'm quite sorry, miss, please forgive me. I am just so happy you two are here. I was once a citizen of Kvatch. You see, Count Goldwine betrayed everyone. Nobody, except for the soldiers I think, knew Goldwine was working with Mankar. When the Mythic Dawn came many tried to stand up against them. It was ill-performed effort though…many people died…including my wife and two children. They…were trying to fend off the cultists…and well, you can guess what happened."

"And where were you during all of this?" Jena asked.

"I…was hiding in my room," he replied shamefully.

"You were hiding while your family fought?" Jena asked angrily.

"Yes, I could not muster up the strength to help. I feel awful."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Jena said while kicking him in the stomach. "Awful enough to become the slave of Goldwine, eh? You worthless pig!" She proceeded to bash his head into the wall again, and this time I stopped her afterwards.

"Jena, control yourself. Anymore of this and he'll die before we have a chance to get anything out of him."

The fury was still there, but thankfully she ceased the punishments.

"You're going to help us out, Velvus."

He was now crying and clutching his stomach with one hand and his wounded forehead with the other.

"You're going to knock on the door and inform Goldwine that he is wanted by a sailor on the deck. You understand? If you slip up and give away our position I swear you will die, even if I have to die as well just to kill you. Now go!"

She stood the man up and shoved him outside the closet. I absolutely could not believe what was going on. What did she think she was doing?

"What are you doing, Jena?"

"We're going to kill Goldwine and Adamus before we land at the island."

"But why? Why take such a risk?"

"Because I said so," she said bluntly.

I was going to argue even further but Velvus had knocked on the door and Adamus had answered. I could see that Adamus had poked his head out. He was about to ask for his soup, but then he saw the wounds of Velvus.

"Where is my…what the? What happened to you?"

Velvus started to cry once more, looked over at our closet and yelled, "Intruders! There, in the closet!"

Then he took of running down the hallway. Before I could do anything Jena had bolted from our hiding spot and took of after Velvus. She ran right past Adamus, who was clearly confused by the event. Then he looked at me and immediately knew what was going on. He unsheathed his steel claymore and slowly walked towards me.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

While watching Adamus in his Imperial Legion officer armor, I stood sheepishly in the dark entrance of the closet. I was frozen in time, unable to think, let alone move. All I had on me was my rusty knife that I have kept all this time, and quite frankly I wasn't exactly in the best shape to be fighting. My arm was about to fall off at any given moment, and my back made me feel as if I were an old man. But he kept coming, he wasn't about to let his guard down just because I was injured. He knew what a major threat I was to Mankar's plans.

His long claymore glistened in the light of the torches. The blade was extremely sharp and looked as if it had not killed in quite some time. I figured Adamus was foaming at the mouth for this opportunity. And just when I thought Jena was going to simply leave me there to die in the hallway, I saw that she had let Velvus go, for now at least. She charged toward Adamus with her blade held in front of her. Adamus turned around to face his challenger, and the battle commenced.

Adamus swung his sword mightily at Jena and she just barely dodged the attack. His blade hit the side of the wall, causing a huge tear in the wood surface. Jena then slashed at him with her own blade, but Adamus caught her wrist before she could deliver the blow. Using his strength he greatly outmatched Jena and slung her into the wall. She hit her head violently but she fought on anyway. Adamus again swung with his claymore again missed by mere inches.

It was weird seeing him handle a heavy weapon in such close quarters. The hallway was barely wide enough for Jena and I to walk through. But then again this didn't seem to bother Adamus a bit. Of course he was after all an expert fighter, given the fact that he was an officer in the Imperial Legion. Now he is a traitor just like Lex once was. And look where that treachery got him…..

After dodging the attack Jena swung quickly with her blade and this time connected slightly with Adamus's right shoulder. She caused a small tear on his arm but he merely shrugged it off and backhanded Jena with his free hand. She fell back, hit her head hard on the wall, and then fell to the ground after dropping her blade. It appeared as if Adamus was about to win the battle, but before he could make another move I jumped entered the fight. I knew I really couldn't do that much, since I was injured and everything, but I was willing to do whatever it took to help Jena. I wasn't about to let her die.

I leapt at Adamus from behind and tackled him from behind, leading the way with my healthy shoulder. He landed on the floor and I landed on top of him. Swiftly I took out my dagger and was about to jab it into the back of Adamus's head, but he was too quick for me. He rolled to the side and threw me into the other wall. I was extremely light compared to him so it didn't take much for the muscular Imperial to overtake me.

Adamus then raised his sword high into the air and was about to bring it down on me, but while losing his focus on Jena this also led him to lose the battle as well. Since he was not paying any attention to Jena, she was able to get up from the ground, pick up her sword, and shove it through Adamus's back. The tip of the blade come through the front and blood began to spout from the wound. I had rolled to the side and thankfully avoided the mess.

Adamus fell to one knee and just knelt there for a second. Then Jena pulled the blade from his body and brutally slit his throat. Adamus's body crashed to the ground and that was the end of him. His blade lay still on the floor beside him and a large pool of blood was already forming around his motionless corpse.

I looked at Jena and the fury was still in her eyes. It was almost scary in a way….she almost looked insane. I didn't really know what to think of that, but now wasn't the time to be thinking.

"Are you okay?"

I asked her this only because her body was trembling, and also because there was a small stream of blood was gushing from her nose.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said while wiping away some of the blood with her sleeve. "My nose doesn't feel too good though, and my head is pounding. But don't worry, I'll live."

"You'd better. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you," I said, attempting to brighten the atmosphere up a bit.

"Thanks, Rayden, but I have to say the same for you. If would not have foiled his attack I would be dead as of now. But enough talking, I'm sure Velvus has alerted the guards."

Jena helped me up from the ground and then handed me a clean and new silver short sword.

"You should have told me all you have is that awful knife!"

We were about to walk away from the area, but then Jena asked, "Rayden, how do you feel? I mean, do you think you could handle yourself if I left you here to take care of Goldwine?"

"Well, I guess so. Goldwine isn't very young and I doubt he could take me even if I'm injured."

"Are you sure? I can go and take on the other guards, there really shouldn't be that many of them. The outside of this ship is misleading to how large this vessel actually is. I can deal with them myself and I don't think you're healthy enough for battle against someone who is actually trained in combat. But I also don't want to leave you here if you don't think you're up for the challenge."

"I'll be fine. Just kill some guards for me…"

She smiled and then took off down the hallway. I watched as she rounded the corner with her blade in hand, and then I turned my attention to Goldwine's door.

I hadn't heard a peep from inside since the battle with Adamus had started. No doubt he was hiding in there hoping Adamus had taken care of Jena and I. But of course that wasn't the case, and soon he would meet the same fate as Adamus.

I walked up to the door and jingled the knob even though I knew out of common sense that it was locked. So I took out a pick and fumbled around until I heard the familiar click that I had come accustomed to some years ago. When I opened the door I saw something that totally took me by surprise. Goldwine lay on the ground in a dark pool of blood with a knife to his side. I walked up to his body to examine him a little closer. It appeared to me that he had slit his own throat, rather than let me get to him. Odd really, but I guess he didn't want to take a chance of letting information slip from his mouth.

I walked out of the room and made it down the hallway. To my right was the door to the outside, and to my left were two doors. I poked my head into one of them and realized it was a storage place, and also what looked like a barrack. Then I entered the other room to find a small kitchen. A pot of warm stew was still brewing on a nearby table. So I closed the door and stepped outside. Jena had already dispatched the remaining guards, which looked to be only three. She was now holding Velvus by the collar and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Why did you betray my trust? Did you really think you could get away? We're in the middle of the sea, you fool! There's nowhere to run!"

"No, you are the fool," Velvus said while laughing insanely.

"Master Mankar knew Rayden would be coming to assassinate Count Goldwine. That is why we set you up!"

He began to laugh loudly and Jena kicked him in the groin.

"What do you mean we were set up?"

"Mankar knew Rayden would sooner or later come after Count Goldwine, just as I have already said if you were paying any attention."

Then I butted in. "But…if that's the case and we were set up, why in the world would Goldwine kill himself?"

Jena and I were both facing Velvus and our backs were to the cabin door. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Goldwine didn't kill himself…I did."

I turned around and there, standing right in front of me, was Mankar himself.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Mankar stood with his hands behind his back, giving me that same agitating smile he has always worn upon his elfish face. He started to walk towards me so I took out short sword and pointed the tip directly at his heart.

"Rayden, I am not here to fight, or at least right now. Before anything else happens don't you wish for me to explain all of this?" he asked while looking and pointing to the ship.

Jena looked at him with a suspicious stare. She was also still grasping the collar of Velvus, who was laughing up a storm during all of this.

"I'll take the silence as a yes. You see, Rayden, although you're quite the skillful little wood elf, you are also very predictable. I knew how easy it would be to lead you into a trap, so I have done just that. The war is coming to and end and I knew soon you would hunt me down in an attempt to assassinate me and sway to the battle to your liking. That is why I set this entire event up, just for you. Granted I didn't know you would be bringing along this here Blade with you, but more the merrier I always say. Now I will be able to kill two birds with one stone."

"What about the island, where is it?"

Jena pointing out to the sea, and there was no land in view except for the shores of Anvil.

"You imprudent girl, there is no island! It was all a set up. I know I sound repetitive but if you would silence yourself instead of talking I wouldn't have to repeat myself, now would I? Now, Rayden, and you, little girl, it is time to end your lives right now. We are in the middle of the sea. I am afraid there is no escape this time…"

Jena turned to Velvus, slashed his neck, and he tumbled overboard and into the water. Then she faced Mankar and charged towards him. I tried to stop her but she had already past me. Mankar simply smiled and threw a shock spell. The spell hit Jena in the chest and she flew back a couple feet. Her body rolled awkwardly on the deck of the ship and I heard a bone crack, but I'm not sure which one it was. Jena screamed out in agony as she squirmed around trying to subdue the pain.

Then Mankar looked at me and said, "It seems you're injured, my little wood elf. That's too bad. I was hoping for a better fight."

Next he shot another spell, this one towards my head. I ducked just in time and spell flew off into the distance. Before I could do anything else another spell came my way, and again I dodged it, this time by rolling to my left. I landed on my right shoulder as I rolled, and it hurt dearly. But I couldn't stay down for long because the spells kept coming and coming non stop. Finally my luck ran out and one of them hit me square in the chest. I flew to my right and smacked into the side of the ledge, hitting my shoulder once again. I turned around to see what was going on and Jena was charging at Mankar again, and it appeared that she was favoring her left knee a bit.

Mankar saw her coming and unsheathed a long Elven Claymore, and a fight commenced between the two. Jena swung at Mankar's head but he simply laughed again and blocked it. She swung again but her injury disabled her from being affective at all. I got up to help out but it was too late. After taking another swipe, Jena missed entirely, and Mankar too advantage of the miss. He took his blade and shoved it as hard as he could into Jena's armor. The blade appeared from Jena's back and I watched in horror as her body shook and then we limp. Then Mankar pulled his sword from her body and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

I couldn't believe it…she was dead. I hadn't even known for a mere day and already she was gone. I never got to know her that well, but despite that I was almost on the verge of tears. I can't explain it, I just…I don't know, felt like Jena was really one of the good guys. I never thought she was going to die, not for a second. But there she was, lying in a pool of pool of blood.

And there Mankar was, standing over Jena's body. And again, for the umpteenth time, he had that malevolent grin upon him. I wanted to strike that smile off of his face with my blade, but I'll admit, for the first time I was actually scared. My arm was hurting like hell. And, just as Mankar had already mentioned, there was no place to run. I had no other choice but to face me adversary, one on one. It was obviously the honorable way. But what was to become of me now? Could I really take down Mankar, the evil sorcerer, with all of my injuries? Even if I was healthy I don't think my chances would have been high.

"By look on your face I can see that you already doubt yourself, Rayden."

He was trying to play a mind game with me; trying to get me down on myself. It was true that he was more skillful than I, but only because of his magical powers. But of course I being injured greatly disabled me from performing at my fullest, as I have already mentioned. I wasn't going to go down without a fight, though. Not after what he did to Jena.

"Look at your arm, Rayden. You are in no condition to fight, but oh well. I have heard about your superb fighting skills, and I was hoping for a grand finale of a fight between you and I. But it doesn't matter. Either way you were going to die. I suppose this will only make things quicker. Then I can move on to more important things."

Then surprisingly he shot a spell at me. I wasn't paying any attention and it took me by surprise. The spell did not hit my body, but it did hit my blade. The sword flew from my hand and landed somewhere in the sea. I immediately looked for Jena's blade but Mankar was already holding it.

"Looking for this, Rayden?" He took the blade and flung it overboard into the water.

Then I looked at the three guards and their swords had already been thrown into the water as well. It looked as if all was lost.

"Face it, Rayden, it's over for you. Why not simply give up?"

He charged at me and swung his claymore. I dove to my right and rolled over, hurting my shoulder in the process. But I blocked out the pain as much as I could. He swung again but this time I ducked under the blade and tackled Mankar to the ground. Even though he was a lot taller than me I was still able to bring him down. I was on top of him and I punched him twice in the nose. Blood splashed into my eyes but I kept on swinging. Then he shot a spell at me and I flew straight up into the air. Mankar rolled to his left just as I hit the ground.

He grabbed his sword, which was lying to his right and as he was getting up from the wooden floor I saw something glimmer to my right: a steel dagger! I took the knife and turned to Mankar. He was running at me full speed with his claymore held high. As fast as I could I reared back and threw the dagger at him. The small blade hit him square in the chest. And when that blade made contact the evil smile was finally wiped away from his face, and in its place was that of shock and dismay.

His body began to fall forwards and as it did it ran into me. I flew back and hit my head hard on the wall of the ship ledge. When I fell to the ground I saw Mankar lying on the ground. His face was blank and his eyes were wide open. But he was dead…he was finally dead. Then, I looked up into the sky and I swear I could see Jena hovering in the air. But I didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because slowly my eyes began to become blurry, and then finally everything went dark.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

When I woke up it was nighttime and the stars were shining bright, high in the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight, and for a moment everything was peaceful. But then I looked around and I was abruptly sucked back into reality. Mankar was still dead, along with Jena and everyone else. I was the only survivor, but as far as I was concerned I could be dead too. After all, I was miles away from sure and I had not a clue how to steer the ship. And because it was night I couldn't really see that far out into the sea, but I knew I was too far to swim, and even then I wouldn't have lasted long anyhow. I never was a good swimmer.

I laid there on the cold wood floor for several minutes while I let everything sink in. I had stopped Mankar from whatever he was planning and hopefully the war would turn to the Empire's liking. But then I realized that there was likely one other person that still threatened society: Alfhedil.

Through of the turmoil on this ship I had forgotten about the traitor. I could hear his fake Nordic accent now[iHey, Woody! How 'ya doing lad?[/i

It was all a trick and I never once saw it coming. Now, miles away from civilization, Alfhedil was probably leading the remaining Kvatch soldiers and cultists through the Bruman defenses. Soon the walls would topple and it would all be over. Then everyone will have died, because surely Alfhedil wouldn't be foolish enough to let anyone live. Hassildor would die, Burd would die, and even Martin would perish as well. It seemed even in my victory I was still a loser. I wanted so much to go back and help defend the city, but there was not a thing I could do. Not as long as I remained in the middle of the sea.

After I was done letting everything settle in I sluggishly rose from the ground and took one last final look at the bodies. I went over to Jena and noticed her eyes were still open, and they still had the some look of shock as well. She deserved much more than she received. Unlike Mankar and his minions she did not deserve an early death. It was so saddening to see her go, but death is something no mortal can escape. I realize that eventually everyone dies, but it was still a hard thing to swallow. I closed her eyes with my hand, and then I glanced at Mankar. His body was still and lifeless as his claymore, thankfully I should add. His reign of terror was finally over.

And now I was stuck on the ship, with nowhere to go. Or at least that is what I thought until something so awe-inspiring happened I swear I almost soiled myself.

In the sky, the stars were moving around quite fast. Then, after circling around one another, they smacked into one another and a huge ball of dust exploded. The explosion lit up the sky immensely. When the cloud of dust settled a spirit floated before me, not fifty feet above the ship. The figure was extremely large and was dressed lavishly in expensive clothing and it resembled someone of royalty. It was a male, an Imperial in fact. Its hair was white and long, and his skin was wrinkly and old. At first I couldn't put his face to a name, though he was very familiar. Then he started to speak, and his voice boomed and echoed throughout the area. And for some reason I knew exactly who he was. It was Uriel Septim!

He smiled down upon me from the sky while crossing his arms. He seemed really happy, but I really couldn't say anything. In fact, I wasn't even positive that I wasn't really dreaming. I mean, come one, how could this be real?

"Rayden, I cannot begin to describe how proud I am of you."

His grin was very wide and I wanted so much to say something back, but it was almost as if a spell had been put on me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't speak.

"I do not have much time, but there is something you should know. You have done a great deed for Cyrodiil. But alas, your mission is not yet complete I'm afraid. While the threat of Mankar has finally ended, there still lays yet another danger lurking in the background."

I thought I knew what he was going to say. I thought he was going to point out that Alfhedil is still alive and leading the charge against the Bruma, but I was very surprised to learn that my theory was totally wrong, or at least according to Uriel.

"Alfhedil lies dead at the Gates of Bruma. The city has successfully defended itself for now, and the Mythic Dawn has retreated back to the Imperial City, leaderless to say the least. I hope this will cause a major ripple in their plans, but I am afraid there is someone else who threatens the Empire, and he is one of us."

I wondered who he was talking about, and apparently he could read my mind.

"This one I speak of you will have to find yourself. Look deep, Rayden, and you will find the answer to the questions you seek. The Mythic Dawn is nonexistent now. They may perhaps attack further but they are no longer a threat to the province. Helseth's army has eliminated the Mythic Dawn presence in Morrowind, so all is safe over there as well. I thank you again for your valiant actions, but please do not rest until the new threat is discovered and eliminated. But, do not think rashly on this. This time violence is not the only answer. Root out this [ipotential[/i traitor. Only then will the Empire be able to move on. Good bye Rayden. I know I can count on you."

And just as quick as he appeared, Uriel Septim vanished. The stars were back into their normal position, and I stood there beside Mankar's corpse, still stunned by what just happened. Then out of nowhere everything went black once again.

Again I awoke from my apparent slumber, and staring at me was Janus and Burd. I thought I was still at the seas of Anvil, but looking around I saw nothing but white, and then I realized I was quite cold. I was in Bruma!

"He's waking up, give him some room!"

My eyes were finally focusing and I could see Burd motioning for a large group of Bruman soldiers to move away. Janus was helping him do the same, and then Martin came into the picture. He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder. I was lying in the snow and I was hoping they would lift me up from the cold wetness.

"Just stay still, Rayden. We'll have you in the warm castle in no time," he said with the same smile.

And before I knew it I had been lifted up from the ground by a couple of strong soldiers. They hoisted me onto a wooden plank and then I was carried to the castle. There I was eventually laid down on Burd's bed, in his chambers, which was the former Countess's room.

"How are you feeling, Rayden?" Janus asked me with great concern. "Where is Jena?"

I could barely breathe the words, but I just managed to say, "Mankar…I killed him. He…killed Jena."

Janus and Burd started to talk softly with one another and then I asked Martin, "I don't know how to explain this, but…I spoke with Uriel Septim."

He simply looked at me like I was crazy, as did Janus and Burd.

"What do you mean you spoke with Uriel? He's dead!" Janus did not believe me one bit, and I didn't know how I was going to prove myself.

"I can't explain it to you, Janus, but you just have to believe me. He was in the form of a spirit or something."

Martin shot Janus a worried look and then said, "Don't worry, Janus, he's just delirious. I'm sure he had some kind of dream."

"No! It wasn't a dream, I swear! I'll tell you what he told me!"

"Rayden, calm down, you shouldn't be yelling just yet. You are very injured…"

I paid no attention to Martin's pleas and instead went on with what happened at that ship.

"He told me you all defended yourself against the Mythic Dawn and that Alfhedil is dead, leaving them leaderless. They retreated to the Imperial City, didn't they?"

Janus was astounded by what I knew. "How…could you…?"

"He also told me the Mythic Dawn presence has been wiped out by Helseth's forces in Morrowind. All is safe, concerning the Mythic Dawn at least. But there is a traitor in our ranks. Uriel told me this."

"Rayden, please…"

"No, Janus, you know it's true. Even before I left there were problems. Did you all ever find out who swayed those two guards to the other side?"

"We…couldn't find anything. I simply left it at that. It is no longer an issue. But about Jena, you say Mankar killed her?"

I went on to explain everything. I told them about Velvus, the setup…absolutely everything. When I was finished with my story Janus was still uncertain.

"If all of this is true, how do you explain ending up all the way here in Bruma?"

As much as I wanted to, I could not describe how I went from being in the middle of the sea to here in the coldness of Bruma. Now I have never been a religious type of person, but I don't know how else I could have gotten here if it wasn't for Uriel. I know it was only a spirit, and I suppose there was always the possibility it really [iwas[/i a dream, but then how could one explain how I arrived here; and also how I know everything? Even if it was a dream, what I have said is true. I knew all about the death of Alfhedil and the Mythic Dawn's retreat. There was no denying the truth, and that is exactly what I have said. Now how else would I have known that specific information?

"You're asking the wrong person, Janus. I have told what happened, and if you do not believe me there is nothing I can do about that. What I know is that there is a traitor amongst us and they must be stopped."

"No, Rayden, you are once again being paranoid. There is nothing wrong. Now is the time to rejoice for our victories. The Empire lives on!" Burd yelled.

Burd was happy…hell…why wouldn't he? His leadership had obviously boosted his ego and confidence to new heights, but I just wish he would listen to me.

"I think you two should get some rest. I shall take Rayden to Cloud Ruler Temple. There is something I wish to show him before he goes to sleep," Martin said.

Janus nodded, and then motioned for Burd to follow him out of the room. Martina and trailed behind, and then we said our goodbyes as Burd and Janus went to their rooms.

"Come, Rayden."

This was the only thing Martin said, and he said this not with a smile, but not with a frown either. He was emotionless and it appeared something was wrong.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes, but we must not talk about it here. It is too dangerous I'm afraid."

Martin led me out of the city and we rode on horseback to the Temple. There, the place was of course barren. No more agents were alive. I wondered what would happen to the place, but that really wasn't important now. Jauffre had something of great significance to tell me. I could tell it by the look in his eyes.

"I found something, three days ago, shortly after you left."

"You mean I was gone that long?" I interrupted.

"Yes, but please listen, Rayden. We can talk about that later, but or now just sit tight. This is very important."

We walked through the entrance and Burd led me to a desk beside the fireplace. On the desk was a wrinkled piece of paper with lettering on it. It was difficult to read, and almost appeared as if someone had written it quickly without looking over it once finished. There were several misspelled words and the grammar wasn't exactly first-class.

Martin picked up the parchment, looked over it quickly, and then handed it to me.

"Read it, but you won't like what it says."

I took the paper and held in front of my face and began to read:

[iThe time has come for me to end my eternal suffering, in hopes that the gods themselves may forgive my sins. What a terrible thing I have done; to betray the Empire was not my intentions, but unfortunately that is what has happened. I only wanted the assassin, Rayden, dead. I never once wished for things to pan out how they have. And although they aren't directly my fault, I cannot help but to feel that I have played a role in the destruction of Cyrodiil.[/i

[iWhen I made that secret pact with Mankar, he assured me that he would not enter the Bruman area; that he would leave my city be. He even told me that Kvatch wouldn't be touched as well, but obviously that promise has been broken, and now I know the truth. Mankar was only using me. With Rayden out of the picture Mankar will no doubt complete his mission, even if that means betraying my trust as well. I never should have listened to him to begin with, but what was I to do? I was desperate and only wanted safety for my people. Now it appears that all of that will be lost. The Mythic Dawn army is marching towards my city as I write this letter, and I fear I have not the manpower to stop them. Captain Burd is the lone soul who knows of my evil deed. He too believed in Mankar and thought that killing Rayden was the only way to bring Bruma peace, but we were both wrong and ignorant. Our desperation clouded our minds and brought false envisions. Burd whispered to me from the outside last night about how we should call the assassination off, but no…that cannot happen. I am about to pay for my actions, and so shall Burd. I told the two guards that were to do the killing to forget about Rayden and instead murder Burd. I feel bad about that decision, but I feel it is necessary. Burd cannot be forgiven for what was going to take place, and same pertains to me as well. Burd and I will be dead soon, and hopefully all can be forgiven. I regret what I have done, but now I must leave this world, in hope for a better a place. May Talos forgive me…[/i

[iNarina Carvain[/i

Now it was clear why Narina had killed herself. She, along with many others, had unfortunately fallen into Mankar's grasps. The only good thing about this scenario is that in the end she admitted her wrong doing. If it were up to me I would gladly accept for apology, but on the other hand, that is not up for me to decide.

"Well, that certainly took me by surprise. So there is yet another traitor amongst us?" I asked disappointedly.

"No, I do not think so. When you stopped the two guards from murdering Burd, I believe he realized things had turned on him. He also knew the reasoning behind Narina's as well, but he was simply too afraid to say anything. He likely figured that since the two guards and Narina were dead, nothing would ever come up. This also leads me to believe that he didn't know of this letter. Had he, he would not have let it lying around."

"Where did you find it, Martin?"

"It was hidden underneath Narina's bed. I brought it here for safekeeping because I didn't really know what to do. But now I've figured that out. I've been living here ever since you left for Anvil, and don't ask me why, but I looked under the bed to see if it was a mess underneath. I was planning on tidying up the place and keeping things clean for Jena, and then I found that letter."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"We'll have to confront Burd; there's no doubt about that. But we'll have to treat this issue with extreme delicacy. Burd will immediately go on the offensive once we bring these accusations up, but once he sees the letter he'll have nowhere to hide. I expect him to be remorseful, but there's no way of telling for sure. He might attack us when he sees the letter, who knows. We need to be prepared. I also think bringing along Janus and few guards wouldn't hurt either."

"But what if the guards are on Burd's side?"

"Hmm, I don't think that is the case, but I guess brining guards isn't necessary. Hurry, time is of the essence. We need to resolve this matter before anything else happens."

We left the temple and rode back to Bruma. It was getting very cloudy and any minute I could that in any minute snow was going to start pouring from the sky like rain. I wasn't very excited about that, for I was cold enough as it is.

Upon our arrival at the city we entered the castle immediately and head straight for Janus's room. Since Martin and I had somewhat earned ourselves a high rank, none of the soldiers questioned us. When we reached outside of Janus's door Martin knocked twice. Within a few seconds Janus opened the door, with a look of surprise and agitation.

"You do realize its midnight, don't you?"

"I am sorry, but there is something you must see, my lord," Martin replied back with sincerity."

Janus reluctantly took the parchment, wiped his eyes with his sleeves, took out a pair of reading glasses, and began to look over the letter. It took him no longer than two minutes to read it. I think he reread it several times just to make sure he was reading it correctly. He had just been woken up from sleep after all.

"This is terrible. Where is Burd?"

"I don't know, sir."

"It's actually almost unbelievable. I've known both Burd and Narina for quite some time. It never would have donned on me that they would do something like this. But then again, I do not believe they meant anything bad towards the Empire. They were only trying to salvage their lives and their city, although they could have done it in a more honorable way. I hate to say it, but Burd will have to be hanged for this."

"What? Is that really necessary? Obviously he's changed his ways, or else he would have already killed Rayden!"

Martin was vivid with determination to change Janus's mind. To be honest, I didn't really know what to think.

"Martin, listen to me. We've just stopped the Mythic Dawn threat, and now we have someone else who poses us potential threat as well. I don't see why you would to keep him around. The Empire has almost been obliterated from existence. Martin, we have to start from scratch now. Burd, while likely has regretted his bad judgment, cannot be allowed to live. It is simply too dangerous."

"But he wanted to kill Rayden for Mankar! Mankar is dead! What reasons would he want to kill Rayden now?"

Janus looked at Martin, and thankfully I think he was beginning to come around and understand Martin's view.

"Well, I must admit, I've never thought of that. Then what do you suppose we do if not hang him?"

"Let him apologize for his mistake and move on. From what little experience I have had with him, Burd is a good man and could make for an excellent leader for this land. Talos knows we'll need as much help as we can if we want to restore the province back to its former glory."

"Fine, fine, you are right, Martin. I apologize for my rushed judgment over Burd. I just don't want anything to happen to you two. If it weren't for you all I'd be dead as of now. Lead the way to Burd's room."

Martin patted Janus on the shoulder, and then the three of us walked down the hallway to Burd's bedroom. Martin knocked on the door but received no response. He shot Janus and me a worried look and then knocked even louder. The door flew open and Burd came sprinting out with his silver claymore in hand.

"Where are they? Have they breached the walls? Call the guards! Quick, we have to defend the city!"

Apparently Burd thought we were being attacked. Martin was quick to subdue his anxiety.

"Calm down, Burd, nobody's attacking us."

"Oh…sorry," he said embarrassingly as he put his sword away. He was dressed in a plain brown shirt and long brown pants. It was first time I had seen him without his armor. He was well built. "It must've been a dream. But it was so real. I dreamt that Mankar had risen from death and had led an army of Mythic Dawn cultists into the city."

"Well thankfully that is not true. Mankar is dead, according to our little hero here," Hassildor said a little questionably. He still didn't believe me yet. "We need to talk to you, Burd. It is very important."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow morning, sir? It's very late and I need some sleep."

"No, Burd. Believe me; this problem needs to be dealt with swiftly. Until then we cannot move forward as a country."

"What is wrong, Janus?"

Janus looked around at all the soldiers that were poking their heads around corner, looking at us wondering what was going on.

"Let's step inside your room and talk. We don't need to air our dirty laundry with everyone."

So we stepped inside Burd's room and he closed the door.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly Burd could sense something was seriously the matter, and it had to do with him. I could tell he knew this because his eyes were darting from Janus to Martin and then to me. His face was sweating and his hands were shaking. It was all about to be laid out in front of him. Hopefully he would not try and deny it. That would only make things more difficult than they already are.

"Martin found this letter lying under Narina's bed."

That is all Janus said, and if you ask me, that's all he had to say. He simply handed the letter to Burd and he read it there right in front of us. Towards the end his hands were shaking a lot. He knew his secret was no longer that anymore. Burd looked into my eyes and started to cry. But not like before, when Narina was found dead. These tears were silent, and not loud. And I could tell they were true as well. He was sorry for what he had done.

"Rayden…I…I don't know what to say. I just, I didn't want to say anything to any of you. I made a mistake by listening to Mankar. When Narina died I thought perhaps everything would be okay and just maybe the guards wouldn't go through with what we told them to do. And it really confused me why they would attack me in the throne room. But, reading this letter, I now know that Narina had them go after me. But it deludes me as to how they told the guards to make and attempt on my life, but also that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I should have come to you earlier. I just…felt so ashamed of myself, for even thinking such a thing. I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am, Rayden."

As soon as he was done speaking, all eyes were on me. Everyone wanted to know how I felt about the situation, something I hadn't really spoken about that much up until now.

"Burd, I forgive you. I can see in your eyes that you truly are sorry for what you almost did. I also realize that you were only trying to help your city and your people. I am actually impressed by that, although you could have done that differently. But, it's all in the past and the time is now to move."

I think Janus was a little questionably with my immediate forgiveness, but Martina, and of course Burd, were very pleased.

"Thank you, Rayden."

Burd shook my hand and then Martin patted me on the shoulder. The three of us left the room, leaving Burd all alone to finally get some sleep. I thought we were going to get some sleep as well, but then Janus said, "Well, I'm not a bit sleepy. And, Rayden, I'm actually a bit curious about your story about seeing Uriel. Care to tell it to me over a few drinks? You can come to Martin. Since you're a priest perhaps you can shed some light on Rayden's interesting accusation."

When I thought about it, I really wasn't tired either. And Martin appeared to have the same feelings as I, so we went downstairs and into the dining room, where Janus called for an Imperial female servant to bring bottles of Tamika Vintage. The lady brought the bottles and we drank as I went into detail about everything that had happened back on the ship.

"Well, Rayden, I have to say, there are some flaws in your story," Janus said just after taking a long sip from his bottle of wine. "Since you hit your head on the ship, don't you think you could have been seeing things?"

"You've got a point, Janus, but I…I don't know, it was just so real to me. It didn't seem like a dream or anything like that."

"And even if it was a dream, how can you explain what Rayden told you? How else was he to know of happened back here?" Martin said before taking a small drink from his wine bottle. Martin had barely touched his wine, a signal that perhaps he was not much of a drinker.

"That's true, Martin. So, we all agree that is was most likely a dream, but obviously a unique one. But I'm still not convinced; I mean…can spirits really enter your own dreams?"

"I'm not exactly sure on that one, Janus, but I believe it can be done. I don't really see any other explanation. It's either that or Rayden can tell the future," Martin laughed.

I still didn't really think it was a dream, but that's all over now. Janus was set on believing it was, and there was no swaying him. Besides, I really didn't care that much anyway.

"And how did he make it all the way back?"

"That I cannot explain unfortunately. It just happened. I don't think we will ever know the truth."

Janus thankfully left it at that.

"Okay, now that we have that pretty much settled, what is to become of the Empire?" Janus said before taking a huge gulp of his drink. Unlike Martin he appeared to be a heavy drinker. Me, I was a little bit in between. I could take or leave the stuff, it mattered not to me.

"I don't know what is to become of us, actually. I expect the Council will send a wave of representatives out to help restore order," Martin commented

"Yes, that will come soon," Janus said rolling his eyes. "And for some reason I have a bad feeling they're going to want to change everything."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, the leading member of the Council, an Altmer battlemage named Ocato, has been rumored in being interested in the job for some time; though that information isn't well known. I have my ways of obtaining that kind of talk."

"You think he'll take control of Cyrodiil and name himself Emperor?" Martin asked.

"Yes, that is what I think will happen. Eventually I believe the entire Council will rule over Cyrodiil specifically. They are power hungry and it is the perfect time to make a move. It's unfortunate really, because in my eyes Ocato is more focused on the interests of the other provinces. I am not sure he would make an effective ruler. Plus, the ruling of an Altmer would spark riots all over the country side. But, who knows what will happen. But, I think we all should recognize that change is coming to Cyrodiil."

We finished our drinks while telling stories of the past, not worrying about the future, at least for tonight. My stories of course were a little more interesting than the others, and Martin and Janus were bewildered by my adventures. Soon it was nearing five o'clock in the morning and we all agreed at least a little sleep was the best option. But, before I left for my room, Janus called to me while Martin left for Cloud Ruler Temple.

"Rayden, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. I…cannot even being to tell you important you have been to the province Cyrodiil."

"Yeah, well, it just sort of happened I guess. But I can't take all the credit. It was a joint effort, you know."

"Yes," he said while putting a hand on my shoulder, "but if it wasn't for you Mankar would still be alive and right down our throats. You're a very good person, Rayden. Don't every let anyone tell you any different. You're name will go down in history."

It was kind of ironic, if you think about it. Mankar once told me the same thing if I was to do the opposite of what I have done.

"The Savior of Cyrodiil; that is what they will call you. Sounds alright, eh?"

But that was a long time ago. I took the right path and have carved my own way into the history books. Nobody can take that away from me.

"Yeah…..that doesn't sound too bad I guess."

THE END


End file.
